69
by Drake defiant
Summary: A new neighbour gives Bree a new game to play with Lynette, Susan, and Gabby.
1. 69

69

**Written by : DrakeDefiant**

**Disclaimer :**

**1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).**

**2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).**

**3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, ****you should not play**

_69_

Bree was walking down the street to visit the new neighbour who had moved in the day before, bringing one of her muffin baskets with her. After she reached the door and rang the doorbell, she waited for a minute as he came to the door, as she waited, she suddenly felt odd, like something was keeping track of her.

This feeling vanished after a young man, maybe 20, 21, opened the door. "Hello, you must be the new neighbour." "I sure hope so, because this is a nice place." With a new smile on her face, Bree asked, May I come in ?" "Sure, watch out for the boxes, I have a lot of old stuff that I keep tripping over."

Bree went into the living room and put down her muffin basket while he went into the kitchen to deal with a faucet that was having trouble turning off. "I hope you like muffins." "Oh I love them." While he was doing whatever he was doing, Bree was looking at some of the books on his shelves. They all seemed old, and rather thick, she though this collection was probably inherited from an old man.

"So what do you think about my books?" he had finished in the kitchen, and was now standing next to Bree. "I think there lovely, where did you get them?" "Oh, here and there."

"My name is Evan by the way, Evan Peters." "Nice to meet you Evan, I'm Bree." "Very nice to meet you." "So have you met everyone around here?" "Actually your the first." "Really, I'm sorry, usually people swarm to meet new neighbours." "That's okay, happens everywhere I go, in truth, I kind of like it." "Really?" "Yeah, I have a thing about parties, and crowds."

"Well if you want, me & my friends are getting together later, it's just going to be the four of us, do you want to come over?" "Oh no thanks, I would, but if I don't put some of these things away, I tend to go a bit obsessive compulsive."

"That's okay, I just thought that you would want some company during the rain that will start soon, or that you would have something to do on a rainy day." "Well if you want, I have this old game here somewhere." Evan opened up a few boxes in order to find the game. "Here it is." pulling out a large box, it was a forest green with the number 69 written in red on the top."

"69?" "Yeah, it's sort of an Truth or Dare, meets Alice in wonderland." Bree opened the box and could see a bunch of brightly colored pills in a bunch of small containers. "Why are there pills in there?" "There part of the game, I assure you that I had them checked, there actually quite harmless, but I'm told they make the game more interesting."

Normally Bree would never believe him, but this time she oddly felt as if there was nothing to worry about. "I think we'll try it out, when do you want it back?" "I tell you what, if you really like it, you can keep it." "Oh I couldn't..." "Sure you can, I never play it, with me, it's doomed to gather dust for many years."

Just then it started to really rain outside. "Oh no, now I'm going to get soaking wet." Evan then opened another box, and pulled out a small green umbrella. "Here, take this." "A game and an umbrella, I couldn't, besides, how do you know I'll bring it back?" "It doesn't matter, I have five more just like it." "Why?" "You know, I keep asking myself that same question."

"Well, thank you for the game." As Bree opened the door, Evan called back to her. "Oh two more things." "Yes?" "Read the instructions carefully before you play." "And?" "Don't play unless you plan on finishing."

After that, Bree made her way home where Lynette, Gabby, and Susan were already waiting for her on her porch.

After they had all been talking for a while, they decided to play this new game that Bree had borrowed. The board had been set up on the poker table. After reading the instructions to figure out how to play, none of them were even worried about the pills, or the fact that the writing on the side of the box said _Don't play unless you intend to finish_.

After they had set up, and had their four pieces at the start line, Lynette said, "So all we have to do is roll the dice and do what the card says?" Susan answered, "Unless you want to take the pill in the picture." "So what's with this?"

Lynette then held up a few sheets from a notepad held together by a paperclip. the first page visible simply said Read Me. Gabby spoke up, "It's probably just about where to put the little jars with the pills, or the decks of cards."

On the board in front of them, where they wouldn't be in the way of the pieces, were 7 small decks of cards, for the 7 categories of dares, and 10 small jars, each holding a different bunch of colored pills. Susan then asked, "How do we know which cards to take?" Bree answered, "The spaces on the board are broken into 7 different colored sections, I guess if your in the third color zone, you take 3rd level cards." "Makes sense, so who goes first." Lynette replied, "I guess by whoever rolls the highest."

So they each took a second to roll the dice, and the order of their turns came out as Lynette would go first, then Gabrielle, followed by Susan, and then Bree.

Gabby spoke up, "Looks like Lynette's first." "Alright, let's play." and with that, Lynette picked up the dice, and managed to roll a 5. Susan spoke up "Nice roll Lynette." "Thanks, Now Let's just..." As Lynette was about to move the piece to the 5th spot, it slid along the path to where it was suppose to be. Lynette was the first to speak up, "Okay, that's weird." "Its probably just magnetic or something." Bree said. "Yeah that's got to be it." Gabby agreed.

"Well, let's see what I've got to answer." Lynette picked up the card from deck 1 and read...

_Have you ever Flashed someone_

_while in public_

_Black/White_

"Can somebody remind me what the colors mean?" Susan asked, Gabby reminded her, "That's the color of the pill you take if you don't want to answer the question, or do the dare."

Gabby then asked Lynette, "Well, have you?" "Actually I have." The other three women all looked at her in surprise, it was Susan who asked "When?" "Last time me and Tom were on Vacation without the kids, we were outside when I pulled him into an ally, and just pulled by buttoned up blouse open for a second."

They all looked at her, impressed by her courage, It was Bree who asked, "Why?" "I don't know, I just felt like doing something crazy." After they spent a minute talking and giggling about it, Lynette said, "Okay, who's next?" "I am" Gabrielle said as she picked up the dice and rolled a...

"2, all I got was a 2." And as if on queue, the Green piece then moved 2 spaces forward. Gabby then picked up another card from Deck 1...

_Have you ever gotten __out__ of_

_Trouble by showing a little _

_more skin than you should have_

_Purple_

Taking a quick sip of her wine, she looked at the others, who were eagerly waiting, and said, "Once I had to "accidentally" let by halter top slip down a little so I could get out of a parking ticket." Bree looked at her and said, Just for a parking ticket." "Well I was sort of haft in a handicapped spot, and haft blocking a fire hydrant."

The others just looked shocked, until Susan brought them back to the game, "Okay, my turn." Susan then took the dice and quickly rolled a 2.

Just as the other two had before, Susan's yellow piece slid next to Gabby's, Susan then picked up her card.

_Have you ever been naked _

_in Public_

_Black/White_

"Well you've all heard about the time I locked myself outside, and Mike saw me naked." Gabby then asked, "Why were you outside in the nude again?" "I don't remember, I just got out of the shower, and I had to do something outside right away, so I wrapped a towel around myself, and it got caught in something."

After Susan's explanation, Lynette spoke up, "Okay Bree, your turn." "Okay, where's the dice." Susan handed Bree the dice that had been hidden from her view by one of the drinks. Bree then took it and rolled a 5.

As the others were congratulating her on her high roll, the red piece moved up next to Lynette's. Bree then took the top card and read...

_Have you ever given a_

_partner Oral Sex_

_White_

Barely able to read the words on the card without blushing, Bree quickly said "No" while her cheeks continued to turn a deep shade of red. Gabrielle looked at her and said "Never?", "I never have." "Bree, you need to get out a little more."

They then spent a few minutes talking about their answers as they sipped their wine, and ate their chips, the rain picking up outside went unnoticed as they finished laughing, and Lynette picked up the dice for her second turn.

Lynette quickly shook the dice, and rolled a 5. "Wow Lynette, your on a roll." "Thanks Gabby." As the blue piece finished moving another five spaces, Lynette picked up another card.

_Have you ever lied about_

_being a virgin_

_Yellow_

After taking a quick breath, she answered "Once, the first time I was with my third boyfriend, instead of making a deal about it with him, I just lied." Not wanting to go into great detail, she handed the dice to Gabrielle, who quickly rolled a 4.

Not even waiting for the piece to finish moving, she picked up her card and read...

_Have you ever lied about_

_how old you really are_

_Orange_

Not being ashamed about this truth, she quickly admitted, "I've lied about that to old boyfriends so many times, I lost count." They all spent a minute laughing about that, and after taking a quick sip of wine, Susan picked up the dice so the game could go on.

Wanting to catch up with Lynette who was eight spaces ahead, Susan picked up the dice in her fist, blew on it for luck, and rolled a 5. As her yellow piece moved, she said "Yes, lets see what I've got." She picked up the next card on top of the deck, and read...

_Have you ever been in _

_a threesome_

_Red_

"I think I was." "Lynette looked at her and said, "What do you mean you think you were, either you were or you weren't." "Well, once in high school, I was at a party, I got really drunk, and all I remember is waking up the next morning with two other people in the bed, and we were all naked."

After taking a second to let this sink in, "Susan" Gabrielle asked, "was it with two guys?" Shocked, Bree simply said, "Gabrielle." "Its okay Bree, it was with a guy and another girl." Lynette then said, "Really?" "Yep." "Hmm, I always wondered what that would be like."

After they spent a few minutes joking around, Bree picked up the dice, and quickly rolled a 6. "Alright Bree" Lynette cheered. As Bree's piece moved six spots down the board, Bree picked up her card and read

_Have you ever used sex_

_toys in bed_

_Brown_

Not wanting to answer that question, because of the things her husband had made her use, handcuffs, blindfolds, etc... she simply said "I really don't want to talk about that." Gabby spoke up, "Now I know something went on, you've got to tell us." "Yeah" Susan and Lynette agreed.

"No, the rules say if I don't want to, I can take the pill listed on the card." Gabby looked at her, "Your really going to take one of those pills?" "Yes, I think I will." "Okay, which one do you have to take." "The Brown one."

Not entirely expecting her to do it, Susan passed her the jar with the brown pills. Bree quickly took one of the pills, and swallowed it with a sip of her wine. A second later, she said, "See, nothing happened..., why are you all looking at me?" Lynette answered, "Bree, go to the mirror, and look at your hair."

Not sure what they were talking about, Bree got up and looked in the mirror she had in the living room, it took a second for the sight to set in and for her high pitch scream to kick in. "AAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHH."

The sight that she saw was that her normally dark red hair, had turned to such a bright shade of red, it was borderline pink. Susan asked, "Bree, are you okay?" "OKAY, My hair changed color!" Lynette, then spoke up, "Calm down Bree, I'm sure there is something about this in the instructions." "There was nothing about magic pills in the instructions."

Susan then came up with an idea, "What about that read me thing." Bree then went to the box and picked up those pieces of paper, and read.

Players beware. "Oh that can't be good." There are a few things about the game not mentioned in the instructions. The first thing you need to know is do NOT under any circumstance, try to cheat, or lie, the game will punish you. Second, if you have seen the way the pieces move on there own, this is a way to make sure the game progresses properly, if you don't do what the card says, the game will not go on until you do.

Third, don't start unless you intend to finish, because until the game is finished, you can't leave the house your playing in, nor can you contact the outside world. After hearing that, Lynette and Gabby tried the doors and phones. A minute later, they both said "Nothing." Susan then said, "What else does it say?"

Bree continued reading, Also, know that when the game is in play, the pills in the game have an Alice in Wonderland like effect, I don't know what they all do, but here is a list of what they do, fill in the rest as you find out. They all paid very close attention to the list.

Blue - Unknown

Yellow - Unknown

Green - Changes your eye color

Brown - Changes your hair color

Orange - Changes your skin color

Purple - Unknown (only lasts until end of your next turn)

Black - Unknown, miss next turn

White - Unknown (gets cancelled out by black)

Black/White - Unknown (Only last for 3 rounds)

Red - Wildcard effect, random effect of any other pill

"I really don't like how many things are unknown." Lynette said, to which Gabby replied "There's more."

Some of the card will start with words like take pill, this means that you need to take the pill as well as whatever is on the card.

Don't panic, whatever some of the effects may be, at the end of the game, a category 8 card appears, after you do what it tells you, all the effects of the other pills wear off. The catch is that after that, for the game to finish, you need to take a red pill, and unless it has the effect of a purple, or black/white pill, I believe it might be permanent.

And one more thing, after the 12th spot, or once you get into the second category of cards, if you land on the same spot as someone else, you have to kiss that player, and I don't mean some peck on the cheek, I mean an actual lip to lip kiss.

Gabby then said, "There's a detail I would have liked to know, what else does it say."

Two final things, one, the pills won't have any harmful effects, and two, sometimes the cards will say do this, or that with player whatever, if you are the player mentioned, you automatically have to take the pill. I hope you enjoy the game.

p.s. Don't tell others about this game unless you want to sound crazy, none of the pills or games tricks work outside of a game.

Susan then spoke up, "I guess we need to keep playing." "Well, at least my hair will return to normal." "Yeah, but what about that permanent effect at the end." Lynette answered "We'll just have to deal with when it comes up, now seeing that we need to finish, someone pass me the dice."

Getting back to the game, Lynette picked up the dice, now a little more nervous, as Bree held one of her pinkish red locks of hair in front of her eyes. After a quick sip of wine, Lynette rolled a 3. and watched as her piece slid into the second category of cards. She then picked up a card from the second deck and said, "Lets see what I have to do now."

_Give player 2 a good_

_passionate kiss_

_Green_

Gabby then said, "Come here Lynette." "Okay." Lynette then got up, went over to wear Gabrielle was, and without even hesitating, leaned down, and took Gabrielle's lips into her own as she kissed Gabby with all the passion she could muster after having read those words written down before.

A few seconds later, they broke their kiss, and just stood there for a few seconds when Gabby simply went "wow." Filled with pride at being able to impress Gabrielle, Lynette gave her the dice, so she could take her turn, and sat back down.

While Bree and Susan looked at them with a look of surprise, Gabby picked up the dice, and rolled a 6. Seeing that she was still in the first category, she picked up a card from deck 1, and read...

_Have you ever kissed another _

_woman_

_Yellow_

When she finished reading the card, everyone just burst into laughter. In the middle of this, Gabby manage to say "Yes I have." Lynette then said "When?" this made all laugh even harder for a few minutes.

After they managed to finally stop laughing, Susan took the dice and quickly rolled a 4. While her piece moved, she picked up another card.

_Have you ever participated_

_in Anal sex_

_Black_

Barely able to say the words, Susan quickly said "Nope." Gabby then once again asked "Never?" "Well, I've thought about it once or twice, but I never actually did it." As she finished her explanation, she sipped her wine, and handed the dice to Bree.

"Okay, lets see what I get this time." And with that Bree nervously rolled a 3. As her piece slipped past Lynette's, Bree picked up her card and read.

_Place a few small kiss down_

_the neck of player 1_

_Black_

Not wanting to take another pill just yet, no matter how good the effect sounded, Bree got up, went to Lynette, and as she bent down, she placed a small, delicate kiss just below Lynette's right ear, Bree's lips lightly pressing against her neck caused Lynette to moan slightly. A second later she did the same thing a little further down, getting another moan from Lynette. she repeated this process three more times, getting three more small moans. She then left and went back to her seat.

As Lynette sat there, surprised by how good it had felt to have Bree kiss her like that, Gabby asked "Lynette, Lynette, Earth to Lynette." Suddenly coming out of this feeling, "What?" "That must have felt good, but it's your turn Lynette."

After taking a second to completely come back to reality, Lynette picked up the dice and quickly rolled a 2. As her piece slid even further down the board, Lynette picked up her next card.

_Have player 1 close her eyes_

_as you fondle her _

_behind_

_Blue_

"Wait, I'm player one, does that mean I have to fondle my own butt?" Susan answered, "Wasn't there something about this in the read me thing?" Bree pulled out the read me notes and found the line.

sometimes the cards will say do this, or that with player whatever, if you are the player mentioned, you automatically have to take the pill. Lynette looked at Bree, "You mean I have to take one of those pills?" Gabrielle responded, "Sounds like it." "Well what does the blue pill do?" Bree looked at the notes again. "It doesn't say." "Just great, well give me the pill and lets see what happens."

Susan handed Lynette the jar with the blue pills, Lynette then nervously swallowed one. Susan asked, "Feel any different?" "Not yet, do I look different?" "Not really." Then Gabby spoke up, "Lynette." "Yes." "Does your bra feel a little tight?" "Now that you mention it, it is feeling a little tight."

It was then that Lynette put her hands to breasts, and noticed how they now felt. "Oh my god, there bigger." Lynette was right, her 34B tits, had swelled to 34C. "I'll be right back."

Lynette then went to the washroom, where she removed her blouse, and struggled to get out of her bra. After she managed to get out of it, she looked at her suddenly much bigger breasts. First a simple frontal view, then side to side, then she even jumped once.

After she spent another minute looking at herself in the mirror, she put her blouse back on, and walked out of the bathroom, she then put her bra on the cough next to the poker table where she wouldn't forget it, and took her seat across from Bree.

After an awkward second, Gabby spoke up, "Feeling a little tight?" As they giggled slightly, Lynette answered, "Well they grew by about a cup size." They all seemed impressed at the size difference. "I swear it felt like that bra was trying to strangle my tits."

As they were all giggling, Gabrielle picked up the dice and tossed it, getting a 3. While her piece moved up next to Lynette's, she started to reach for her card when Bree spoke up, "Wait, you landed on the same spot as her." Susan then continued, "Yeah, so now you have kiss Lynette."

While Bree and Susan laughed and sipped their wine, Gabby, without saying a word, got up and went over to Lynette. She then leaned in, and placed her lips on Lynette's. For a moment, their lips seemed to battle for dominance, but just as quickly as she started, Gabrielle pulled away and went back to her spot.

"Lynette's getting all the action tonight." Susan joked, causing them all to start laughing again. Gabrielle then picked up her card and read.

_Have player 4 close her eyes_

_as you fondle her_

_breasts_

_Black/White_

"All right Bree, close your eyes." "Okay." Bree then closed her eyes tightly as Gabrielle got up and walked behind Bree's chair. She then reached under Bree's arms, and took her large firm breasts into her hands.

Bree gasped as Gabrielle's hands began to massage, and fondle her breasts. Gabrielle slowly ran her hands up and down Bree's breasts, cupping them in her hands, and then feeling the hardening nipples through the fabric of her blouse and bra beneath.

Pinching the now hard nubs that were Bree's aroused nipples, she slowly removed her hands as Bree continued to gasp for air from the sensations of Gabrielle's touch. As Gabby returned to her seat, Bree opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling with each breath, while her cheeks again took on a light red blush.

As Gabby sat down to see grins on the faces of Lynette and Susan, Susan picked up the dice and after blowing on it again, rolled a 5. As her piece pulled ahead of Lynette's and Gabby's, Susan picked up her card and read.

_Kiss either of player_

_4's nipples_

_Blue_

Not quite ready to take one of the pills, Susan got up and went over to Bree who was still aroused from Gabrielle's recent attention. As Bree turned in her seat to give Susan better access, Susan got on one knee in front of Bree, leaned forward, and quickly placed a soft kiss on Bree's right nipple.

She then got up, and went back to her seat as Bree picked up the dice. Lynette then said, "Maybe Bree will get to return some of the attention." As Susan and Gabby giggled some more, Bree quickly rolled the dice once more. When she looked down, a 3 was staring up at her.

As her piece managed to take the lead, she picked up another card and read.

_While hugging player 3,_

_reach down and cup_

_her behind_

_Yellow_

Not ready to discover the effect of a different pill, Bree and Susan got up, Bree then went over and wrapped her arms around Susan. A few seconds into their hug, Bree began to slide her hands down Susan's back. Stopping for a second at the base of her spine, Bree took a breath while Lynette and Gabby urged her on. She then slid her hands further down and cupped each of Susan's cheeks in her hands, causing Susan to jerk forward slightly.

As the other three laughed, Bree went and sat down, now embarrassed from grabbing someone's ass. Lynette took the dice so the game could get underway, after quickly shaking it in her fist, she tossed the dice and rolled another 5. "Is it me, or do you seem to be rolling a lot of fives?" Gabby asked "I don't know, just lucky I guess." Lynette picked up her card and read.

_Run your fingers down player_

_2's cleavage_

_Black_

While Gabby sipped her wine, Lynette got up and went over to her. Gabrielle then put her wine down arched her back so her chest was pushed out more for Lynette. Lynette then reached to the top of Gabrielle's breast, and slowly ran her fingers down between Gabby's tits.

Once she finished and was going back to her seat, Lynette and Gabby broke into laughter, quickly followed by Bree and Susan.

As Lynette sat down, the laughter soon stopped. Gabby then took the dice and quickly rolled a 3 for the second time in a row. Without even waiting for the piece to finish moving, Gabby picked up her card and read.

_Go to player 1, place a kiss_

_on her womanhood_

_Orange_

"Okay, I think I'll take that pill." Bree handed her the jar with the orange pills in it. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes Bree, I'm sure." "Okay, its just that this one is suppose to mess with your skin." Susan then spoke up, "Yeah Gabby, who knows what you'll end up with." "Look, just give me the pill, because no offence Lynette, but I really don't feel like kissing your pussy." "No offence taken." Bree just looked at her, "Okay."

Gabby then took the orange pill from the jar Bree was holding, and swallowed it with a large sip of wine. After a second, Gabrielle asked, "Okay, how bad is it." Lynette answered, "Well, there doesn't seem to be..." "Lynette, why did you stop talking." Gabby then looked at her arms, and noticed that her once dark Latina skin, had taken on a more Asian color.

Having a bit of trouble catching her breath, Gabby managed to say, "Bree, your sure that this is temporary?" "Don't worry Gabby, once the game is over, you'll be back to your old self." "Good, Susan, roll."

Susan then took the dice, and continuing with her tradition of blowing on the dice for luck, blew on the dice, and rolled a 2. This pulled her piece up next to Gabby's. "Come here Susan." Susan then got up so she could go over to Gabby, and leaned in for a quick kiss with her recently pailer friend. After which, she then went back to her seat so she could take her card.

_Fondle player 1's breasts_

_Blue_

Taking a moment to think about what she was going to do, Susan got up from her seat and stood next to Lynette, and nervously reached over and palmed Lynette's left tit. Lynette let out a sigh as Susan ran her fingers over Lynette's enlarged breast.

Lynette then gasped as Susan's fingers grazed her hardened nipple, now visible only being covered by the thin blouse, it was now more than obvious to everyone that Lynette was enjoying this. A second later, Susan went back to her seat.

As she was sitting down, Lynette whispered "That was even faster than Tom's idea of foreplay." Hearing this, they all burst into laughter for the next few minutes. Once they were able to breath without bursting into laughter, Bree picked up the dice and managed to get a 6. "Nice roll Bree." "Thanks Susan."

Bree watched as her little red piece slid past the others, and into the next category of cards. Nervous about what she might have to do, she picked up the top card on the third deck, and read it's instructions.

_Take player 2 into another_

_room, and flash your_

_breasts to her._

_Black/White_

Had it been a pill that Bree knew the effect it would have on her, she would have taken it in a heartbeat, but not knowing what kind of an effect this pill would have on her, Bree stood up, followed by Gabby. They both went into the kitchen where the others couldn't see Bree.

Once Bree was sure that the others couldn't see her, Bree slowly unbuttoned her blouse, opening it up so that Gabby's view wouldn't be obstructed, just to make sure the game would keep going, Bree then pulled her red bra upwards so that her 34D tits fell out in full view for Gabrielle's eyes.

Keeping her tits out for a few seconds more, Bree then pulled her bra back down, certain that her task was finished. Gabby then went back to the poker table as Bree quickly fixed herself up.

While Bree was making her way back to the poker table that they were playing on, Lynette asked, "So Gabby, how was the show?" While Susan giggled, and Bree blushed harder than before while sitting down, Gabrielle smiled and said, I'll admit, I've seen some other women's boobs in changing rooms and what not, but that was one hell of a pair.

While Lynette started laughing, Susan said, "Good for you Bree." While Bree somehow blushed even more so, the other three were laughing for what felt like hours. Later, when they all stopped laughing, Bree simply said, "Now that were done talking about my... breasts, can we get back to the game." "Sure thing Bree, pass me the dice."

Bree passed the dice to Lynette, who then rolled it and managed to score a 2 instead of her usual fives. Once her piece slid two spots further, She picked up her next card and read it.

_Turn your back to the group_

_and quickly moon them._

_Orange_

Feeling courageous, Lynette stood up, and after moving her chair just out of the way, she turned around. As she was undoing the button to her jeans, the others were cheering her on. Her jeans unbuttons, and unzipped, she slipped her fingers inside the top of her jeans, bent forward, and to the cheers of the group, slipped her hands down her thighs, pulling both her jeans, and panties down just below her ass. Standing there for a few seconds with her rear on display for the group, she felt oddly comfortable among the cheers and laughs.

Having done her task, she stood back up, and pulled her jeans back up to where they were before. As the cheers from the others started dying down, Lynette finished redoing her button while Gabby reached for the dice and rolled.

"3, not bad." As her piece slid to the spot behind Lynette's, Gabby picked up her card and read.

_Slipping your hand into player_

_2's pants, fondle her rear_

_Yellow_

"Well, seeing as how I am player 2, I guess I need to take another pill." Lynette handed her the jar with the yellow pills in them, "Hope it doesn't do anything to bad." "That's right, these are one of the unknown effects, well here goes nothing."

Not sore of what to expect, Gabby swallowed the pill without even sipping her drink. A second later, Susan asked, "Feel any different?" getting a little nervous, Gabby answered, "Yeah, my bra feels a little loose." Pulling the top of her shirt away from her chest just enough so that she could look down her shirt, Gabrielle saw how her Ccup had now shrunk to a Bcup.

"Shit." "What is it Gabby?" Bree asked, "They shrank." "What do you mean they shrank." "There smaller, first I turn white, now I'm down to a Bcup, I really don't like the way these pills are working for me."

As a joke, Lynette asked, "Seeing as how your bra is two big now, mind if I use it?" While Bree and Susan laughed, Gabby looked up and said, "Only if I can use yours." Not expecting this, Lynette reached over to where she left her bra, and tossed it to Gabby.

Gabby then went to the bathroom where she took off her own black bra, and switched it with Lynette's sky blue bra. A minute later, Gabrielle came back downstairs. "How does it feel?" Lynette asked, "Surprisingly comfy, here." Gabby then handed her black bra to Lynette, who then went upstairs to the bathroom and quickly changed into it.

When she came back down, Bree and Susan were giggling as Gabby asked, "How does it fit?" "Perfectly." "Really?" "Yep." After they all stopped giggling about Lynette's and Gabby's bra swap, Susan reached for the dice, and managed to roll a 4. After Susan's piece slid along, she picked up her card, but before she read it, Lynette cleared her throat loudly.

It only took a second for Susan to see that she was now on the same spot as Lynette. Susan then got up, and went over to where Lynette was sitting, and as her way of apologising for forgetting, Susan passionately took Lynette's lower lip into her mouth, as she ran her tongue along Lynette's lips, a muffled moan escaped Lynette's lips.

Susan then broke the kiss, and went back to her seat where she drew her card.

_Take player 1 to another_

_room and flash your_

_womanhood_

_Black/White_

Susan sat there for a minute, thinking about wheatear she should take this pill, or flash her pussy to Lynette. After coming to the conclusion that this pill's effect must be extreme, because it will only last for three rounds. So she then got up and said, "Come on Lynette."

Bree and Gabby simply had an expression of being impressed as Lynette got up, and followed Susan into the kitchen, out of sight of the others.

Once Susan was sure without a doubt that the others couldn't see her, she reached down and undid her jeans button. After she unzipped her jeans, she pulled them, panties and all, haft way down her thigh. She then raised her blouse so that Lynette could see her neatly trimmed bush, just above her opening.

Lynette eyes opened wide at seeing one of her best friends expose herself in Bree's kitchen, as well as the realization that Susan kept herself well trimmed down there. "Okay that's enough." Susan said as she reached down, and pulled up her pants.

When they got back, they saw how embarrassed Susan was, so saying nothing, Bree took the dice, and quickly rolled a 2.

_Without leaving the room,_

_flash your rear to_

_player 2_

_Green_

"What does the green pill do again?" Susan answered, "It says that it changes your eye color." "Okay, I'll take the pill." Bree then went and took the pill from the jar in front of her, and after closing her eyes, swallowed it with a sip of wine.

A second later, she opened her eyes and said, "Well, how bad is it?" Lynette answered, "Its actually pretty good." Susan spoke up, "Different, but good." Surprised, Bree got up, and looked into her mirror to see the damage done.

When Bree saw her reflection in the mirror, it wasn't the green eyes she had always seen staring back at her, but instead, a pair of eyes that were colored in a very beautiful shade of Royal Purple were staring back at her with the same intensity as her eyes had always had.

After looking at her new eyes for a few minutes, she went back to the table and sat down, she then asked, "Tell me the truth, what do you think of my eyes." Gabby answered her first, "Actually, I think that they look nice, although they would go better with your normal hair." Looking at the others, Bree asked, "What do you think.?" Lynette answered, "I agree with Gabby." "Me to." "Really?"

It took another minute or so of reassuring for Bree to accept her new eye color, once she had, she handed the dice to Lynette so she could continue the game.

Just as Lynette was about to roll, thunder could be heard from outside, as the lights flickered for a second. Bree got up and said, "I'll be back in a sec, I'm just going to get some candles." While Bree was looking for the candles hidden in the kitchen cupboard, Lynette continued with the game, and rolled a 2.

As Lynette's piece moved the two spaces, Bree returned with six large candles, and set them around the table, she also set two lighters on the table, so that if the lights went out, it would also be easy to light the candles. After Bree sat back down in her chair, Lynette picked up the next card and read.

_Take player 3 to another_

_room, and flash your_

_rear._

_Red_

Lynette then got up, and quickly followed by Susan, made her way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Lynette unbuttoned her pants, and turned her back to Susan. Then in one swift motion, she bent forward, and pulled her pants down, once again exposing her butt to Susan's eyes.

After a moment of standing there, she pulled her pants back up, and the two women made their way back to their seats, where Gabby had already collected the dice and was in the process of rolling it. While Lynette, and Susan sat down, Gabby managed to roll a 2. "Looks like I'm about to be left behind." Gabby said as she reached for her card.

_Without leaving the group,_

_flash your pussy to_

_player 4._

_Yellow_

"I'm not taking that again, I won't have tits left." Having said that, Gabby quickly got up, and went over to Bree. In order to make sure no one else would get a good look at her, she first pulled her pants down, and slipped out of them.

Gabby then sat on Bree's legs facing her, straddling her to the chair. While Lynette and Susan were laughing, Bree was barely able to contain her embarrassment from the group. Gabby then tried to reassure Bree by looking into her purple eyes and saying, "Don't worry Bree, its nothing you don't also have." This sent the other two into another fit of laughter.

While they were laughing, Gabrielle reached down, and tugged the top of her panties in the front, down low enough so that she was exposed. Bree would never before have guessed that she would be straddled by her friend, and looking down at her cleanly shaven pussy.

"Oh my." was all Bree said as she quickly looked down at Gabby's pussy, and then quickly looked away. Satisfied at having fulfilled her task, Gabby let her panties back up, and got off of Bree's thighs, she then slipped back into her pants and went back to her seat. The whole time that this had been going on, the other two had been laughing like hyenas.

Still giggling, Susan picked up the dice and rolled it in order to get a 4. As her piece slid just past Bree's for the moment, she managed to stop laughing. Once the piece came to a halt, Susan picked up her card and read.

_Flash your Breasts to_

_the rest of the_

_group_

_Green_

After putting the card down, she used her hands to cover her tits as if she were topless while she thought about what she was going to do. Remembering the small effect the pill had on Bree, she decided to take the green pill.

"Bree, hand me that jar." Not raising any questions, Bree handed her the jar, and Susan took one of the pills inside. Taking a quick sip of her wine, she then swallowed the green pill. A second later, she asked, "So are my eyes Purple?" Gabby answered, "Not really."

Confused by this, Susan got up and looked in the mirror, the eyes looking back at her were not her normal brown eyes, but a set of electric green eyes that looked like they belonged in a sci-fi movie.

"Okay, that's very weird." Bree spoke up, "Don't worry, it will wear off, remember." "Yeah okay." Susan then sat back down as Bree picked up the dice and rolled a 2. She quickly picked up her card while her piece slid into place.

_Flash your Breast to player_

_1, or, flash them to the_

_group, and move ahead_

_3 spaces._

_Purple_

Not wanting to take another pill, and not desperate enough to move ahead, Bree got up, and directed Lynette into the kitchen as Susan and Gabby cheered for them.

Sure that the others couldn't see her, Bree undid her blouse, and just like with Gabby, she opened up her blouse, and pulled her bra up in order to expose her 34D tits to Lynette's eyes.

In the few seconds Bree held up her bra, Lynette simply said "Wow." Feeling good from Lynette's reaction, Bree covered herself up again, and the two women made their way back to the game.

When Lynette sat down, she reached for the dice so she could roll it. Quickly shaking it in her hand, she rolled a 6. The card that she then picked up simply read.

_Flash your Breasts to_

_last player who flashed_

_her rear_

_Purple_

"Looks like we get to see what the Purple pill does." Susan then tried to comfort her. "At least it will only last until the end of your next turn." "Yeah, well here goes nothing." Lynette then stood up to examine her body. "Anything different?" The others looked at her and saw no difference.

Then her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, like she had been up until four in the morning, she moved over to the cough in the living room. "Are you okay Lynette?" Susan asked as Lynette sat down on the cough. "Yeah, I just... feel..." Lynette then passed out.

In a heartbeat, the others were around her, Gabby put a pillow under her head, while Bree reached for her wrist and checked her pulse. Susan asked, "Is she okay?" "Yeah, I think she was just knocked out." "Well what do we do?" Bree looked slightly baffled as Gabrielle answered, "We keep playing, the pill is suppose to wear off after she misses her next turn."

Remembering that, The three of them made it to the table and took their seats with Lynette still asleep. Gabrielle picked up the dice and quickly rolled a 5. She picked up her next card and read.

_Show your tits to the _

_rest of the group_

_Black/White_

Without saying a word, Gabby simply got up, and lifted her shirt and the bra she borrowed from Lynette to reveal her currently smaller breasts to the other two women. Standing there for a few seconds, she then sat back down, and simply said, "Susan, your turn."

Susan took the dice, and like before, blew on it in her hand, and rolled a 5, which sent her into the next category of cards, and into the lead.

_Show your ass to player_

_4 while she fondles_

_it with her hand_

_Orange_

Bree simply said "What." "You have to grab my bare ass." "Okay, come here." Susan then got up and went to Bree, She then unbuttoned her jeans, and lower the back of her pants to expose her butt to Bree.

A second later, she said to Bree, "You know, we can't go on until you..." "I know, I know." Taking a deep breath, Bree reached up with her right hand, and took Susan's right cheek into her hand, She then took a second to just hold it in her hand.

Afterwards, she just quickly removed her hand, while Susan pulled her pants back up. "Okay Bree, as good as that felt, it's your turn." Not saying anything else, Bree then took the dice from Susan and rolled a 5, which brought her into the lead again, and into the next category of cards like Susan. Nervous about what she was going to have to do, she drew her next card.

_Have player 4 fondle_

_your bare breasts_

_Blue_

"Guess I have to take one of those pills." Worried about how big her breasts would get, Bree quickly swallowed one of the blue pills, A second later she could feel her tits strain against her bra as they grew into the Double D size.

She then handed the dice to Gabby so she could go and so Lynette would wake up. Taking the dice, Gabrielle saw how uncomfortable Bree was and said, "You know Bree, you could go somewhere private and slip out of your bra." "No thanks." Susan then spoke up, "Come on Bree, we can see that its bothering you." "Oh fine."

Bree then went to her bedroom where she quickly took off her blouse, and managed to slip out of her bra, she then put her blouse back on, and returned to the game.

Surprised by the sensation of her now enlarged breasts bouncing as she ran down the stairs, she returned to the poker table and said, "Okay, lets get back to the game." Gabby then picked up the dice and rolled the dice, getting a 3.

As her piece slid up next to Susan's, Lynette started to wake up. As Lynette slowly started to wake up again, Gabby got up, and went over to Susan. As Lynette got up and looked over at the game, the first thing she saw, was Gabrielle holding Susan in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Did I miss something?" Gabby and Susan then broke the kiss while they were giggling from the question. Bree answered, "They landed on the same spot." "Oh, so what happened to me?" Once Gabby was back in her seat, she answered, "Looks like the purple pill knocks you out for a turn." "Oh." Susan then asked, "How do you feel?" "Very good, well rested, so who's turn is it?"

Gabby then answered, "It my turn, so if you'll excuse me." She then reached for her card, and read...

_Have player 1 fondle_

_your bare rear_

_Red_

Lynette, shocked, said "What?" Susan then answered, "Yeah, now we're actually touching bare parts." "Since when?" "Actually it started right after your nap started." After a quick sip of wine, Gabby got up again, and stood next to Lynette. "Ready?" "I suppose so."

Gabby then proceeded to unbutton her pants, turn her back to Lynette, and pull her pants down so that her rear was completely exposed for all to see. "Okay Lynette, let's get this over with." Lynette then reached over and took each side of Gabby's ass in her hands.

In the two seconds that lynette held onto Gabrielle's cheeks, a shiver quickly ran up Gabby's spine. But just as quickly as it had started, it was over as Lynette pulled her hands back. Gabby then pulled her pants back up, and went back to her seat as Susan picked up the dice.

Performing her usual ritual of blowing on the dice while it was still in her fist, she then managed to roll it and have a 4 staring up at her. Once again pulling ahead of Bree, she picked up her card and just before she read it, Lynette asked, "Bree, did you take another one of those pills?" "Why do you ask?" "Something just looks different." "I had to take one of those blue pills like you did."

"So that's what's different." Lynette said as her attention was briefly drawn to Bree's new double Ds. Susan then interrupted, "If we can get back to the game here." she then read her card.

_Expose player 4's breasts_

_in private and fondle them_

_Purple_

Bree then nervously asked, "What are you going to do?" "Well I'm not taking that pill." "I was afraid of that. Susan and Bree then went over to the kitchen were so many of the dares had already taken place.

Once out of sight, Bree placed her hands behind her back as Susan unbuttoned her shirt, and pulled both sides away from each other, exposing Bree's massive tits to her eyes. She then said, "Ready Bree?" "Just do it already." "Okay."

Susan then grabbed as much of each melon as she could with her hands. As Bree shivered from the sensation, Susan then began to roam over Bree's breasts with her hands, stopping to rub her nipples with the palm of her hands. Having her nipples caressed this way, forced Bree to let a moan escape her lips, loud enough only for Susan to hear.

Susan then responded by taking her hands off of Bree tits, and saying, "I think that's enough of that for now." Bree, embarrassed, quickly did up her shirt, and they both returned to the game, where Gabrielle asked, "So how do they feel?" to which Susan replied, "Surprisingly firm, yet soft."

While Bree blushed, and picked up the dice to start her turn, the others burst into a small fit of laughter. Bree then quickly managed to roll a 4. After her piece once again took the lead, she picked up her next card and read.

_Feel your own bare breasts_

_in front of the group_

_Green_

"I don't think I'm ready to do that just yet." as she picked up another green pill, the others said, almost in unison, "Oh come on Bree." "No, I'm sticking with the pill." and with that, she took the pill, hopping maybe she would get her old eye color back.

A second later, she asked, "Okay, what color are they now?" Gabby then answered, "I'd say there a shade of carnation pink." Bree then looked over at the mirror, and saw her pink eyes to go with her pinkish hair. "Well at least they almost match."

After they all spent a moment laughing, Gabby reached for her chips, and said, "Hey, we're out of snacks." Bree, still being the dutiful hostess, got up and said, "Why don't we take a quick break from the game, and I'll go and make some sandwiches."

While Bree was in the kitchen, making small sandwiches, and getting more chips and what not, the others were in the living room, watching the news. The news warnings had just listed their area, as well as several nearby areas. _At this time, we would like to remind the viewers in these areas, to stay inside, and be prepared for the possibility of power outs. Viewers are warned to avoid going outside for any reason, and to avoid using electronic appliances that are not battery operated..._

Lynette then shouted to Bree, "Are you hearing this." "Yeah, it sounds bad out there, if someone could give me a hand with these snacks, I'll go and get some more candles and some blankets, just in case." Lynette and Gabby then went and got the snacks from the kitchen, while Bree and Susan got some more candles, and some spare blankets in case it got cold.

Having brought the snacks and candles into the room they were playing in, they set their stuff down, and took some of the sandwiches into the living room, where they spent the next few minutes having snacks, and watching the news.

A few minutes later, Lynette got up, "I'm going to call home, see if the kids are alright." It was only after she put the phone to her ear, that she remembered the rules of the game had cut off the outside world. "I forgot that we can't call anyone." Susan then answered, "Okay, lets get back to the game."

Everyone agreed, and went back to the poker table they had set up on. After they took their seats, Lynette took a deep breath before she picked up the dice and rolled a 3. After her piece slid further ahead, she once again picked up a card, and read.

_Feel Player 3's bare _

_Breasts in private_

_Black/White_

"Come on Susan." and with that, Lynette and Susan went into the privacy of the kitchen once again, as to avoid being seen by the others.

Once they were in the kitchen, Susan faced Lynette, and quickly pulled her shirt up over head, revealing her white cotton bra. She then pulled the bra up, letting her breasts fall into full view. Hesitating for only a second, Lynette then reached forward, and grabbed each tit in one of her hands.

After haft a minute of this treatment, Susan let out a small gasp as Lynette's palms grazed her nipples which sent a chill running throughout her body. A second later, Lynette let go, and went back to the table while Susan put her shirt back on.

As Susan made her way back to the table, Gabby spoke up, "I guess you liked it." A slight blush in her cheeks, she sat down and asked, "What do you mean?" "We heard you gasping in here." While Bree giggled, Susan continued to blush, and said, "What can I say, Lynette's very good."

This caused the others to laugh as Lynette started blushing herself. "Okay, can we get back to the game." "Oh alright." Gabby then picked up her dice, and rolled a 5. As her piece pulled up next to Bree's, Gabby got up and went to Bree.

Once she was next to Bree, she bent over, and placed her lips over Bree's as she took Bree into a quick and passionate kiss. A second later she pulled back, and went back to her seat, leaving Bree with an expression of shock and wonder.

Once Gabby sat back down, she picked up her card, and read it.

_Have player 4 grab your_

_bare Ass in front of_

_the group_

_Black_

Without saying a word, Gabby got up once again, and stood next to Bree. She then turned around so that her back was to Bree, and unbuttoned her jeans, she then pulled the back of her pants down, exposing her rear, and bent forward.

Nervous about what she was suppose to do, Bree hesitated, causing Gabby to say, "Come on Bree, its a little chilly in here."

Bree then quickly grabbed Gabrielle's ass for a few seconds. Only holding on for a moment, Bree then let go, allowing Gabby a chance to pull her pants back up. Once she got back to her seat, she handed Susan the dice. Susan then proceeded to get a 6.

As this made her the first one into the next category, she picked up her new card, and read.

_Take the Pill of your_

_Choice_

_Red_

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Gabby then asked, "What were you expecting?" "Not this." Lynette then asked, "So which one are you going to take?" "I think I'll have one of those Brown ones." Susan then took one of the Brown pills. Taking it with a glass of wine, she waited a second before asking, "So what did I get." Lynette then answered, "Not what you expected."

Susan then got up to look in the mirror. "Oh my god." Her hair had now turned a shade of Dark Blue. She then sat down, and said, "At least nobody outside can see this." Lynette then reassured her, "Don't worry, it will wear off when we're done."

Taking the dice from Susan, Bree then quickly rolled a 1. "Well that stinks." After her red piece made the shortest trip yet, she picked up her card and read.

_Feel the bare Breasts of_

_the player of your_

_choice_

_White_

Not wanting to take another pill just yet, Bree took a moment to decide on which player she would be feeling up. A second later, she said, "Come on Gabby." "Why me?" "I just don't want to take another pill." "Okay."

After the two of them made their way to the kitchen once more. Gabby opened up her blouse, and pulled down the bra she had borrowed from Lynette so that her breasts would pop free for Bree. A second later Bree reached out, and took hold of both of Gabrielle's breasts.

As she felt them, she moved her fingers over Gabby's already aroused nipples, causing her to let out several small moans in the short time that Bree continued to fondle her slightly shrunken breasts. A moment later, she pulled her hands away, before Gabby's moans became to loud.

A moment later, Gabby had closed up her blouse once more, and they both made their way to the table they were playing on. As they sat down, Lynette picked up the dice, and rolled a 4.

Once Lynette's piece pulled up next to Bree's, she got up and went over to Bree. Getting use to the game, Bree closed her carnation pink eyes, and waited for Lynette's kiss.

Once Lynette was next to Bree, she leaned in, and softly placed her lips over Bree's. Not willing to admit it, Bree loved the few seconds in which Lynette ran her tongue over her lips, as if they were searching for an entrance. Bree was disappointed when the kiss ended after only a few seconds, but she said nothing as Lynette returned to her seat and drew her card for the round.

_Have player 1 feel your_

_bare rear in private_

_Orange_

"Bree, please pass me the Orange pills." Bree then handed the jar to Lynette, and without hesitating, swallowed one with a sip of her wine. After giving the pill a moment to take effect, Lynette looked down at her arms to see what color her skin now was.

"Wo." was all she said as saw that her skin was now more of a Mocha shade. "Well this is interesting." "It looks alright." Susan said, "Yah, lets just keep going."

With that, Gabrielle took the dice and rolled it, getting a 6 in the process. As her piece pulled into the lead, she took a card from the same category as Susan had before.

_Take your shirt off for_

_the rest of the_

_game_

_Black_

Gabby then stood up, and without hesitating, quickly unbuttoned her blouse, once she finished the last button, she took it off to reveal her Bcup tits clad only in Lynette's blue bra. She then took her blouse and threw it over the couch.

When she sat back down, she noticed the others staring at her. She then said, "If we can stop looking at me and get back to the game before I freeze to death."

Susan then grabbed the dice from Gabby, and after blowing on the dice once again, she tossed it, and saw a 4 staring back at her. After she once again took the lead, she picked up her card and read.

_Take off your pants until_

_another player rolls_

_a 5_

_Black/White_

After taking a large sip of wine, Susan got up, and quickly unzipped her jeans. She then let them slid down her legs. Once she stepped out of them, she used her foot to kick her jeans next to her chair. She then sat down and said, "Okay, someone roll a 5."

The others all had a small chuckle while Bree picked up the dice, and quickly managed to roll a 4. Once her red piece moved into place, Bree picked up her card and read.

_Take off you shirt until_

_another__ player takes_

_a pill_

_Blue_

Remembering that she had already taken off her bra because it had been to tight, Bree decided to take another blue pill. "I think I'll go with the pill again." With that, Bree took one of the pills, and with another sip of wine, swallowed her second blue pill.

Once she took the pill, she noticed the others staring at her chest. Slightly embarrassed from the attention, Bree then looked down, and like the others, watched as her breasts swelled up to 34DDD.

Surprised by the new weight of her tits, Bree reached up and still under the gaze of the others, grabbed her breasts, still having a hard time believing that these massive melons, were now hers.

Lynette then spoke up, "Nice show Bree." It was then that Bree realised that she was fondling her own tits in front of the others. Embarrassed, and blushing, she said, "Can we forget the last few seconds and just get back to the game."

Gabby spoke, "We can get back to the game, but I don't think we'll forget that soon." The others laughed and nodded their heads in agreement while Bree blushed.

Once they stopped laughing at Bree's embarrassment, Lynette picked up the dice, and rolled a 6. Once her blue piece slid just past Gabby's and Bree's, she picked up her card and read.

_Take off your pants until_

_another player rolls_

_a 1_

_White_

Lynette then got up, and stood next to her chair as she unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly slid them down her legs. After she stepped out of her jeans which had pooled at her feet, she then left them next to her chair and sat back down in her blue panties that went with her bra that Gabby was wearing.

She then said "Okay people, get a 1." Susan then said, "Not before you get a 5." As they all shared a quick chuckle, Gabby picked up the dice and rolled a 3, and watched as her piece slid next to Susan's.

Gabby then got up, and walked over to Susan, and before Susan could even react, Gabby leaned in, and pressed their lips together so hard, for a second Susan was worried that she would be bruised. But it didn't take long for Susan to start enjoying the kiss.

As Lynette and Bree watched, Gabby began to run her tongue along Susan's lips, looking for a way to get inside. Susan then opened her lips ever so slightly so that Gabby could get in, but it was at that exact moment that Gabby pulled away, leaving Susan breathless as Lynette whistled.

Satisfied with her work, Gabby went back to her seat, and picked up her card while Susan slowly came back to reality.

_Take off your cloths until_

_someone rolls a 4_

_Blue_

"Bree, hand me those blue pills." "Are you sure?" "Yes I am, instead of taking off all my cloths, I can get my tits back up to size."

Bree then handed Gabby one of the blue pills, which she took so quickly, you might have missed it if you blinked. A second later, Gabrielle could feel her tits swell back up to a Ccup, as Lynette's Bcup bra strained to hold them in.

Once they stopped swelling, Lynette said, "If you want, we could switch back." "That's okay, I've fit into smaller before, besides, then you wouldn't have anything to fit into." "If your sure."

With that, Gabby handed the dice to Susan, who then once again blew on them before she managed to roll a 4. Once her Yellow piece slid into place, having taken a fair lead over the others, she picked up her next card, and read.

_Take off either your shirt_

_or pants until another_

_player rolls a 6_

_Yellow_

Not wanting to take a pill, Susan simply reached down and pulled the bottom of her shirt up over her head, exposing her bra covered tits to the rest of the group. She then dropped her shirt next to her chair on top of her pants, and simply said, "Your turn Bree."

Very nervously, Bree picked up the dice, and rolled a 5. Once her Red piece slid into it's new spot, Bree reached for the card when Susan said, "Wait, you rolled a five." As she got up, Lynette said, "Yeah, now you can put your pants back on."

Susan had already started sliding her pants back up, as she sat down, and finished with the button, Bree picked up her next card, and read.

_Strip down to your underwear_

_for the rest of the game_

_Black/White_

Bree sat their for a minute trying to decide, see what this pill does, or strip down until she's only wearing her panties. Getting impatient, Gabby said, "Well, what are you going to do Bree?" Reluctantly, Bree said, I'll do it.

As the others cheered her on, Bree stood up, and slowly slid her long skirt down her legs, once she had stepped out of it, she left it next to her chair as the others had done.

Remembering that she was no longer wearing a bra, Bree began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Once she finished with the last button to her blouse, She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and slowly opened up her blouse, revealing her massive 34DDD breasts to the rest of the group.

As she let the blouse fall to the ground, she sat back down wearing nothing but her red panties. As Bree sat there, next to nude, with her friends impressed and encouraging her, she sat there embarrassed beyond belief.

But soon, the embarrassment faded away, and was replaced by a new feeling. At first she didn't know what she could be feeling, her enlarged breasts on display for the others to look at. But soon she realised, that the others congratulated her on her courage, (among other things.) that she was feeling proud.

She was sitting there topless, in front of her friends, and it felt good. "You okay Bree?" Gabby asked. "Yes, Surprisingly, I feel quite comfortable." Lynette then spoke up, "Well, seeing as you feel comfortable, would you mind passing the dice."

As the others were surprised by Bree's statement, Bree handed the dice to Lynette, who after sneaking another quick peek at Bree's tits, managed to roll a 4. As her piece started to catch up with the others, she picked up her card and read.

_Pick a player to take off a _

_piece of clothing for the _

_rest of the game_

_Black_

After Lynette took a moment to think about what she was going to do, she took a careful look at the words on the card, the way a good lawyer reads over a contract before she said, "I think I'll take something off."

Before the others could ask her why she picked herself, Lynette quickly unbuttoned her blouse, bunched it up, and tossed it onto the couch with Gabby's shirt, and simply sat there in Gabby's black bra and her blue panties.

"Here you go Gabby." Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby, who took it and rolled a 3. As her piece slid just past Lynette's, she read her next card.

_Take off two pieces of_

_clothing for the rest_

_of the game_

_Red_

"I think I'll go with the pill." Susan then spoke up, "Are you sure, the red pills can do anything." "Well I'm willing to risk it." With that, Gabby took a red pill, and swallowed it with a large sip of wine.

As they waited for the pill to take effect, a few seconds passed and nothing happened. Bree said, "Maybe it one of the pills does nothing." Suddenly, Gabby felt very tired, she got up, and began to walk to the couch, "I think... it ... was a ... purple."

With that, Gabby sat down on the couch, leaned her head back, and just fell asleep. Susan asked, "What now?" It was Lynette who answered, "Now we let her sleep, and we keep playing." "Okay."

Susan then took the dice, and continuing with her ritual of blowing on the dice, rolled a 5. As her piece took a huge lead, she saw where it landed, "New set of cards for me." She then nervously read one of her new cards.

_Suck on player 4's_

_Nipple_

_Blue_

After a quick moment to think about it, Susan looked over at Bree. Bree looked almost mortified, "You have to be joking." "Sorry Bree."

Susan then got up, and walked over to Bree, who sat there nervous. Bree simply grabbed the sides of her chair, as Susan took a moment to look at Bree large tits. Susan then leaned down towards Bree's chest, she then took a deep breath, which tickled Bree's skin as she breathed out.

Susan then leaned in further, and took Bree's left nipple into her mouth. On contact, Bree let out a gasp of air from the sensation of her friend suckling her. As Susan ran her tongue over Bree's now sensitive nipple, Bree let out several soft moans of pleasure.

As this went on for a few more moments, Bree let go of the chair with her left hand, and grabbed the back of Susan's head, holding her in place. As another gasp of air escaped her lips, Lynette spoke up.

"Would you two like a room." Snapping back to reality, Bree let go of Susan, who then got up and rushed over to her seat. While Lynette sat there with a smirk on her face, Bree looked to Susan and said, "Sorry... I... Don't know what came over me."

Lynette then said, "What happened was you enjoyed it." As Bree and Susan blushed from embarrassment, Bree silently reached for the dice, and rolled a 3. Once her piece was in place, Bree took another card and read.

_The Player of your choice_

_must remove all cloths_

_for the rest of the game_

_White_

Bree sat there for a moment, wondering about what the white pills might do. Coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to risk it, and that she didn't want to be the only one so exposed, she said, "I pick... Lynette."

"Why me?" "It doesn't matter why, I picked you." Then with a smirk, she said, "Okay." Lynette then stood up, and reached behind her back so she could unclasp Gabby's bra. She then let the bra fall forward, exposing her Ccup breasts to Bree, and Susan.

After stretching out her arms, drawing more attention to her chest, she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her blue panties, and slid them down her legs, exposing her pussy to the view of the others.

As Bree and Susan stared wide eyed, Lynette sat down and said, "Pass the dice please." Still surprised, Bree handed the dice to Lynette, she then rolled a 3. Once her piece slid forward, she picked up another card, and read.

_The player of your choice_

_must remove her bra_

_for the game_

_Blue_

She put down her card and said, "Well, since Gabby is asleep, I have to pick Susan." "You sure that you don't want the blue pill?" "I'm sure." "Okay." With that, Susan reached behind her back, and undid the clasp to her white bra. She then let the straps fall down her arms, pulling the cups with them, exposing her Ccup breasts to the others.

After she sat there for a second, she said, "Pass the dice please." Lynette then handed Susan the dice. Blowing on the dice once again, Susan rolled a 3.

As her piece slid further across the board, far ahead of anyone else, Gabby woke up from the effect of the pill. "HHmmmm, that was a nice nap." Gabby then looked over at the others, and stared in shock.

Now they were all topless, and Lynette was actually nude. "That must have been a very good round." As Susan and Bree laughed, Lynette said, "Get over here."

Feeling overdressed compared to the others, Gabby took her seat once again as Susan picked up her card and read.

_Kiss player 3's pussy_

_Brown_

"What." was all Gabby could say as she heard the dare. Lynette answered, "Yeah, the next cards are something else." "Yeah, but since I am player 3..." Susan then took one of the brown pills in front of her. A second later she asked,

"Okay, how do I look?" Bree answered, "Not much different." "What color did my hair get?" Gabby answered, "Sort of a dark Purple instead of a dark Blue that you had." "Nice."

Susan then handed the dice to Bree so she could take her turn. Once Bree got the dice, she quickly rolled a 5. Ending up in the next set of cards, Bree cautiously took her next card, and read.

_Lick player 1's_

_Nipples_

_Red_

Gabby just said "wow" as Bree got up, and walked over to Lynette who turned in her seat to make it easier for Bree. Bree then kneeled down in front of Lynette, and abandoning her normal, almost prudish behaviour, leaned in, and ran her tongue over Lynette's right nipple, causing lynette to gasp from the sensation.

With a smirk on her face, Bree then switched over to Lynette left nipple, and slower than before, ran her tongue over the hardened nub, tasting the trace sweat on her skin. As Lynette gasped again, Bree got back up, and with a smile on her face, walked back to her seat, and sat back down.

Once she sat back down, Susan and Gabby simply said "Wow." A second later, once Lynette came back to reality, took the dice from Bree, and rolled a 5. As her piece slid just ahead of Bree's, she picked up her next card and read.

_Suck on player 3's_

_Nipple_

_Blue_

"I think I'll go with the pill." Bree then handed one of the blue pills to Lynette. Lynette then took the pill, and looked down, and along with the rest of the group, watched as her bare Ccup breasts, grew even larger, into a Dcup.

As she suddenly felt the new weight of her chest, she said, "So this is how it feels to have big boobs." While the group giggled, Bree said, "You should try dealing with these monsters." As she grabbed her DDD breasts.

A minute later, after they could breath without bursting into laughter, Gabby picked up the dice, and managed to get a 3. As her piece finally managed to slip into the same category of dares as the others, she picked up her card and read.

_Have the player of your_

_choice suck your_

_Nipple_

_Green_

Taking a moment to think, Gabby then said, "I pick... Lynette." "Why me." "Because while your up, you can pass me my bra, this yours is a little tight." As Susan and Bree chuckled, Lynette picked up Gabby's bra from the cough, and brought it to the table.

Leaving it on the table in front of Gabby, she got down on her knee, as Gabby reached behind her back, and unclasped Lynette's blue bra. Letting the bra fall down her arms, Lynette took it, and tossed over to the cough.

She then leaned in, and took Gabrielle's right nipple into her mouth, causing a moan to escape from Gabby's mouth. As she held onto the nipple with her teeth, and ran her tongue over the aroused nub, again and again, Gabby held onto her chair tightly.

As Gabrielle's moans became louder, Lynette continued sucking until Gabby started gasping for air. She then let the nipple slip from her mouth as she got up, and returned to her seat. After Lynette sat down, and gabby calmed down slightly, Gabrielle picked up her bra that Lynette had borrowed earlier, and quickly put it back on, once again concealing her breasts from the others.

Susan then took the dice, and rolled a 1. As her piece slid to the next spot, possibly costing her the lead she had gained. Susan picked up her next card, and read...

_Lick player 1's_

_pussy_

_Orange_

To everyone's surprise, Susan, without hesitating, got up, and stood next to Lynette. As Susan got on her knees, Lynette turned to face her, and spread apart her legs to reveal her well trimmed pussy. As Lynette waited in anticipation to see if Susan would change her mind, Susan took a deep breath, and leaned in.

Once Susan was face to face with Lynette opening, she opened her mouth, and ran her tongue along the slit of her friend's opening, causing Lynette to let out a deep moan of pleasure. As Susan tasted her friend, she finished by running her tongue over the enlarged clit. As Susan did this, Lynette nearly went over the edge as she let out a nearly primal moan.

Having accomplished her goal, Susan stood up, and went back to her spot, where she handed the dice to Bree. Before she rolled the dice, Bree looked to Lynette, who was lying back in her seat, her legs still spread, her head leaning back, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh God yes." as the other three laughed, bree managed to say, "Do you want us to wait?" "No, keep going, I'll be fine." "Okay." And with that, bree rolled a 2. As her piece slid just ahead of Lynette's, she picked up her next card, and read.

_Repeat the last dare_

_done by another_

_player_

_Green_

Everyone was surprised when Bree quickly got up, they were expecting her to be her normal republican, prudish self, and just take the eye color pill, but now, Bree was walking to an already very aroused and stimulated Lynette.

Bree then got on her knees where Susan had been only moments before. She then looked up into Lynette's eyes. the look she got back, was one of pure primal lust that had developed rather quickly over the last round. Seeing this look, Bree looked down at the aroused pussy in front of her, and leaned in.

Bree could hardly believe what she was going to do, but that didn't even slow her down as she opened her mouth, and slowly ran her tongue from the bottom of Lynette's slit, upwards. As Bree continued, Lynette resumed her primal moans of pleasure, grabbing hold of the chair, and her back arching, she could barely take the treatment she was receiving.

As Bree was finishing up, like Susan, she ended by running her tongue over the sensitive skin of Lynette's clit. Lynette's eyes shot open as let out a cry of pleasure. As her climax ripped through her in an instant, the sensation was so intense, that just as Bree was pulling away, she could see Lynette's juices glisten as they coated Lynette's womanhood.

As Bree got up, Lynette just lay back in her chair, breathing deeply, and slowly. It was Gabby who said, "Wow, how did that happen?" Susan answered, "Well, she was involved in like, the last five dares." It was Bree who asked, "Lynette..." "I'm good."

Gabrielle asked, "Can you play, I mean, it is your turn." "Yeah... just... give me... a minute... wow." Once Bree sat down, she put the dice in front of Lynette for when she was ready to go, and simply stayed in her seat, feeling both embarrassed, and proud that she had brought her friend to orgasm.

While the others had some of their snacks, and talked among themselves, Lynette took a minute to come back down from her high. A minute later, she sat up straight, and said, "Okay, lets play."

As the others put down their drinks and what not, Lynette picked up the dice, and rolled a 4. Once her piece took the lead, she drew her card, and read.

_Kiss player 1's _

_Nipples_

_Red_

"Well, hand me the pill." Gabby handed one of the red pills to Lynette, nervously, she took it, and swallowed it with a sip of wine. A second later, she got up and looked at the mirror to see what had changed.

When she looked at her reflection, she saw that her skin had lost it's new mocha like color, and had adopted a more albino appearance. She took a moment to look over her naked body in the mirror, "Could be worse."

Once she sat down, she passed the dice to Gabby, who quickly rolled a 4, which did nothing to get her out of last place. Once her piece moved into position, she took her next card, and read.

_Switch bras with _

_player 3_

_White_

Taking a moment to think, Gabrielle reached behind her back, and unclasped her black bra. After she slid it down her arms, again revealing her Ccup breasts to the group, she handed the bra to Susan. As Gabby sat there topless, Susan slipped into Gabby's bra. Doing up the clasp in the back, she was impressed at how well it fit.

Gabby asked ,"So how does it feel?" "Actually, its almost perfect." As she said this, Gabby handed the dice to Susan. Once again, Susan blew on the dice, and then rolled it to get a 5. Once she slid into the next set of cards, Lynette said, "If you get a six next time, you'll win." "Well until then, lets see what I need to do." She then took her card, and read.

_Have player 4 roughly _

_slap your bare ass_

_Black_

After Susan read the card, they all just said "wow." Still not knowing what the Black pill did exactly, Susan got up, and stood next to Bree. She then undid her jeans button, and after taking in a deep breath of air, pulled her pants down, and leaned forward, exposing her rear to Bree.

Bree then took a sip of her wine, and stood up next to Susan. "Are you ready?" "Yeah, don't hold back." "Why not?" "The card said roughly, remember." "Alright." After Susan took a deep breath, Bree lifted her hand, as if she were spanking one of her children, and quickly brought it down on Susan's rear.

The sound of Bree's hand making contact, could be heard throughout the house, as Susan cried out, "Oowww!" As Bree took her seat, Susan pulled up her pants, and took her seat, wincing as the now red mark on her butt came into contact with the seat.

She then handed the dice to Bree, who with an apologetic look on her face, rolled a 2. As her piece slid forward, she picked up her card, and read.

_Lick player 4's_

_Nipples_

_Blue_

As the others laughed, Bree said "How many of these do I have to take?" Gabby, through several giggles, asked, "What's wrong with really big breasts?" "These ones are already heavy... well, here goes nothing."

Annoyed that she had to take a third blue pill, she quickly swallowed another one, and closed her eyes as her tits once again, swelled up, this time going up another cup size from DDD to a Gcup. As the new weight pulled her forward, Bree leaned back, and opened her eyes.

"God there huge." Was all she could say as the group just stared at her mammoth sized breasts. Once Bree noticed all the staring, she said, "Could you please stop staring." They all then turned their heads away and apologized.

"Good, now Lynette, I believe its your turn." Bree the handed her the dice. Lynette then quickly rolled a 3. Slipping into the same category as Susan, she picked up her card and read.

_Pinch player 3's_

_Nipples_

_Green_

Without saying a word, Lynette got up, and walked over to Susan. Standing behind her friend, she reached around Susan, and slipping her fingers into her blouse, found the surprisingly hard nipples, and squeezed them between her fingers, causing Susan to gasp from the pleasure of being touched this way.

A second later, Lynette pulled her hands out of Susan's borrowed bra, and went back to her seat, she then picked up the dice, and handed the dice to Gabby, saying, "Here you go." "Thanks Lynette." Gabby then quickly managed to roll a 3 like Lynette had.

As her piece slid up next to Bree's, Gabby got up, and went over to Bree. Gabby then leaned in, and pressed her lips against Bree's. Snaking her tongue out, she was surprised to find Bree had opened her mouth, inviting Gabby in.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Gabby began to explore Bree's mouth, and tongue with her own, Bree then leaned forward, allowing Gabby better access as her large tits brushed against Gabby's. They continued like this until Susan coughed to get their attention.

Pulling apart, Gabby then returned to her seat and took her card while Bree sat their surprised by the kiss she had just let happen. Gabby then read her card...

_Lick your own Nipples_

_in front of the group_

_White_

Feeling a little more daring than before, Gabby grabbed her Ccup tits, and lifted them up until her nipples were as close to her face as she could get them, she then brought her mouth up close to her tits, and ran her tongue over her nipple, tasting her own skin.

As she finished with one tit, she let it drop back into place, where it bounced and settled back into position, she then turned her head, and slowly licked the other nipple, this time to the cheers of Lynette and Susan.

After she finished, she let her second tit fall back the way the other had, this time they both bounced as they settled in place. With a look of accomplishment on her face, she handed the dice to Susan who said, "Okay, I just need to roll a six, and I win." She then blew on the dice for luck, and managed to roll a 2.

"Oh come on." Once her piece slid into place, she picked up her card and read...

_Have player 3 finger_

_you_

_Black_

"Well I guess we'll find out what these ones do." She then took one of the Black pills from the jar in front of her, and nervously swallowed it with a sip of her wine. A second later she asked, "Does anything look different?" Bree answered, "No, do you feel any different?" "Not really, Shouldn't it have done some... OH MY GOD."

Susan screamed out as the most intense waves of pleasure she had ever felt surged through her body, starting from her pussy, and washing over every part of her. As the others got up in panic, Susan spread her legs, arched her back, and let out a primal scream as she came so hard that she squirted a small stream of cum onto the center post of the table.

As she calmed down, and almost appeared to be glowing, Lynette said, "Did she just?" Gabby answered, "Yep." Bree asked, "Did she..." Gabby answered, "All over the table post."

Having calmed down enough to talk, Susan said, "Don't worry Bree, I'll clean it up in a second." "Darn right your going to clean it, I'm sure as hell not going near it." Bree then went into the kitchen to get a towel for Susan.

"What's with her all of a sudden?" Lynette answered, "Well, sweetie, you did just cum all over her furniture." "I guess she has a right to be mad." Bree came back, and handed Susan an old towel, "Just put it in the washing machine when your done."

Susan then got down, and used the towel to clean up he center post of the table, once she was done, she took the towel to the washing machine downstairs, and just put it in. shouting up, she asked, "Do you want me to run it?" "No, I'll wash it later."

Susan then rejoined the group, as Bree took the dice, and rolled a 5. as her piece nearly caught up to Susan's, she took her card, and read...

_Have the player of your_

_choice finger you for_

_one minute_

_Red_

"Gabby, please hand me one of those pills." Gabby just handed her a red pill without asking a single question. Sipping her wine, and taking the pill, Bree closed her eyes as she waited for a second as the effect kicked in.

"What changed?" Susan answered, "Nothing really." As Bree opened her eyes in confusion, the others were suddenly shocked at what they saw. "What?" Lynette answered, "Your eyes." "What about them?" "There... Silver." "What."

Bree then got up, and looked into the mirror, not letting her pinkish hair, or incredibly large breasts distract her, she saw the reflection of her eyes, before they had been carnation pink, now they almost appeared to be made of liquid silver.

after looking at them for a moment, she said, "There not that bad." Gabby answered, "Yeah, but they were surprising." As Bree sat down, she handed the dice to Lynette, who then rolled a 4. As her blue piece took the lead for the moment, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Spank the player of_

_your choice_

_Blue_

"Well since I can't think of a reason to spank one of you, I think I'll go with the big boobs." After a small chuckle, Bree handed the blue pill to Lynette who quickly swallowed it, and soon felt her tits once again swell, this time to a Dcup.

No longer surprised by seeing this happen, Gabby simply took the dice from Lynette, and managed to roll a 3. Finally in the same category as the others, she picked up her card, and read...

_Have player 1 squeeze_

_your Nipples_

Black/White

Not wanting to risk this still unknown pill, Gabrielle quickly got up, and stood next to Lynette, realising what she had to do, Lynette took a sip of her wine before Gabby reached down, and grabbed Lynette's hands.

Bringing her friends hands up to her breasts, Gabby pressed Lynette's hands against her tits, her palms resting against her hardened nipples, "Feeling a little cold in here." "Not really." As Gabby let go of Lynette's hands, Lynette slid her hands down, feeling the aroused nipples rub the skin of her hands and fingers.

As Gabby moaned from the pleasure, she was suddenly gasping for air as Lynette started squeezing the hard nipples between her fingers. After keeping this treatment up for a moment, Lynette released Gabby's breasts, and put her hands on the table while Gabby returned to her seat.

Sitting down, Gabby passed the dice to Susan, who continuing still with her good luck tradition, blew on the dice before rolling a 3. "I don't believe it." was all she said as she fell one spot short of winning. Angry about this, she picked up her card, and read...

_Roll again, the next _

_player moves that_

_many spaces_

_Purple_

"So I roll again, and Bree moves forward." Lynette responded, "That's what it sounds like." "Okay, here goes." With that, Susan rolled again and got a 4. As Bree's piece slid up just behind Susan's, Gabby laughed under her breath while Susan said, "Well, unless you get a one, it looked like your about to win."

"Well thank you for getting me so close to the end." "No Problem, here you go." Susan then handed Bree the dice so she could take her turn. Nervous about what she might have to do, Bree cautiously rolled a 4.

As her red piece slid onto the last spot, the others congratulated her on winning. It was Gabby who noticed Bree expression, "What's wrong, you won." "And now I get a permanent effect." The others all quieted down when they remembered the details of victory.

A moment later, Susan asked, "So where's the card?" Bree looked down in front of her, and saw a dark purple card on the table with a eight in gold on the back. "Right here." "Where did that come from?" Picking up the card, Bree turned it over, and taking in a deep breath, read the final thing she had to do.

_Have Player 1 eat you out,_

_Take Red pill _

_afterwards_

As the others stared, Bree said "Eat me out?" it was Gabby who managed to take in enough air to say, "It means she has to give you a... blowjob." Hearing those words, Bree suddenly had the same look of surprise on her face.

After a minute of silence, Lynette took a sip of her wine, and got up, as she got close to Bree, Bree closed her legs and said, "Lynette, you don't have to." "Really, was there another way mentioned?" "Well, no." "Then open up."

"Wait, just a minute." Bree said as she got up, she then slid her panties down her legs, revealing her Surprisingly well trimmed pussy to the others. It was Susan who said, "I never would have thought that you shaved their." "I never thought any of you would see it."

Bree then turned her chair to face Lynette, and sat down with her legs closed. Lynette then got on her knees in front of Bree, spread her legs apart, once again bringing Bree's womanhood into view. "Well, here goes everything."

With that, Lynette leaned in, and started by placing a small kiss on Bree's clit. As Bree gasped, Lynette stuck out her tongue, and began to slowly run it up and down Bree's slit, teasing her opening with her tongue.

Not use to such feelings, Bree let her head fall back as she moaned out, "Oooohhh Lynette." Lynette then slowly ran her tongue back up along Bree's opening, continuing until she reached the sensitive bundle of nerves, and grazed it with both her tongue and teeth, causing Bree to gasp for air.

As Bree's hips bucked from Lynette's tongue tasting her there, Lynette pulled back just long enough to say, "Hold on Bree." She then went back in, and began to circle Bree's opening with her tongue. As Bree continued to moan in pleasure, Lynette then let her tongue penetrate into Bree. Having never felt this before, Bree grabbed the back of Lynette's head, and tried to push her in further.

Tasting the inside of Bree's pussy, Lynette then managed to pull out of Bree, despite Bree's best efforts to keep her in place, and once again ran her tongue up towards Bree's clit. Unable to take anymore, the feel of Lynette taking her clit into her mouth, and running her tongue over it was all it took to send Bree over the edge.

As Bree felt the most powerful orgasm of her life surge through her, she screamed out "OH GOD LYNETTE."

While Bree basked in the afterglow of her climax, Lynette managed to free herself from Bree's hands and stand up. As Bree sat there panting, the effects of the pills began to wear off of the others.

First Lynette could feel her Dcup breasts shrink back down to their normal Bcup, before she noticed her skin get it's normal color back. Once Lynette returned to normal, Gabby looked in the mirror and watched as her current Asian complexion returned to her natural latina skin. As soon as Gabby went back to normal, Susan saw her own hair and eyes return to normal in the mirror as well.

Once she was back to normal as well, they all looked at Bree and watched as her hair returned to it's normal shade of red, followed by her eyes returning to their natural color, followed finally, by her gargantuan Gcup breasts, returning to their normal Dcup.

As soon as Bree was back to normal, they saw the pieces on the board move back to the start of the game. Susan asked, "So is that it, it's over." Gabby tried the door, but it was locked. Lynette then said, "She still needs to take the red pill, and get a permanent effect." The three of them then sat down around the table as Bree was still panting from her orgasm.

A minute later, once she had recovered, Bree took the Red pill from Gabby, and said, "Well, Here's hoping it won't be so terrible." With one more sip of her wine, she took the pill, and watched her naked body in the mirror. A second later, she saw her hair go from it's natural shade of red, to a shade so bright, it looked like it could belong in a cartoon.

As they could hear the front door unlock, they could see a look of panic on Bree's face, it was Lynette who said, "Don't worry, we could say that you just dyed it bright red." "Why would I do something like that." Gabby responded, "We could say you had a small mid-life crisis."

Taking a moment to think about it, "I suppose that could work." With that, they all put their cloths back on, letting the events of the night sink in, even if none of them would admit it just yet, they had actually enjoyed playing.

Once they were dressed, Lynette, Gabby and Susan each called home to check in, and told their respective families they would be staying over at Bree's for the night instead of going out in that whether.

As soon as everything was settled, they packed up the game, and sat down in the living room, it was Gaby who asked, "So what do we do with that." as she pointed to the game. Bree responded, I don't know, Tomorrow I'll see if we can give it back.

The good stuff in this chapter ends here

For more, move to the next chapter

When available

It was bright and sunny as Bree once again knocked on the door of the new neighbour. Evan opened the door, hair still wet from having gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago. "Hello Bree, I love what you've done with your hair."

"It was that game of yours that did this." Evan then stood aside and motioned for Bree to enter, "If were going to talk about the game, it would probably be a good idea if nobody overheard us." Bree then followed him inside where she could see that he had nearly finished unpacking.

In the living room, where Bree had first been given the game, the far wall had a beautiful fireplace, faced by a small wooden table, with a burgundy cough on one side, and a burgundy recliner on the other side, with bookcases behind both the cough and recliner.

As Bree sat down on the cough, she said, "I like what you've done with the place." "Thanks." was all Evan said as he sat down on the recliner. "So you played the game I gave you." "Yes, and it was one of the most perverted games I have ever played." "I didn't know it was that bad." "How could you not know?" "Well that's the first time anyone ever played that game while I had it."

"What do you mean that game, and how long have you had it?" "Well me and some of my friends have a bunch of games like these." "There are more." "Of 69, no, but there are other games." "Like what?" "Ever hear of Jumanji?" "From the movie." "Yep, it's based on a game that one of my friends has."

"So how long have you had that game?" "About 19 years now." "19 years, your way to young to have had that kind of game for so long." "That is a long story." "So give me the short version." "Okay, about 49 years ago..." "49 years." "Yes, 49 years, me and three of my friends were walking by an old warehouse, thinking of what we could do, it was a very small town, so life was boring, especially in 1958." "So your about seventy years old."

"I suppose, anyway, some old guy walks out of the old warehouse carrying 4 board games, and he says, _As long as you watch over these games, you will never grow old, and you will never die._" "You expect me to believe all this." "After all the things the game could do, you don't believe me." "Okay, I'm listening."

"Anyway, at first we figured, hey, nothing to do, free board games, why not. Never did see him again, but since then, the four of us have never aged, and despite a few accidents over the years, car crashes, drowning, electrocution, we just keep going." "And the games?" "Every few years, we get a package with a new game, as long as we move around once in a while, nobody seems to notice that we don't age."

"So you just keep giving these magic _sex_ games to your neighbours." "No, once in a while, its like the game is meant to be with someone else for a while." "And how do you know." "Its sort of like a gut feeling, and actually, only a handful of them are sex games."

"Is the change in hair color permanent?" "I'm afraid so, although if you don't like it, you could dye it back." "Why didn't we think of that." "I have no idea." "So will you take the game back?" "I would, but something tells me that you enjoyed playing it more than your letting on."

"What makes you think that." "If you really wanted to give it back, you would have brought it here, but seeing as how you didn't, I would have to guess that you enjoyed playing it." "What if I did?" "Well I suppose that you could keep the game for a while, play it a few more times."

After Bree managed to take all of this in, they continued to talk for a little while before Bree went back to her place, thinking about how she might convince her friends to play again some time.

To Be Continued


	2. The Second Game

69

**Written by : Drake Defiant**

**Disclaimer :**

**1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).**

**2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).**

**3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, ****you should not play**

_The Second Game_

It had been about a week since Bree and her friends had played the game 69 that they had gotten from their new, apparently immortal neighbour. Lynette, Gabby, and Susan were getting together at Bree's for what would normally have been their weekly poker game, However, they had agreed to play another game of 69.

Bree's kids were spending the night at their friends, and the others had already made it clear that they would be at Bree's place very late, and that they would be unreachable. As the others approached Bree's house, Bree had just finished setting up the game on the poker table like last time, and because yet again, it was gearing up to be a heavy storm outside, Bree had set up plenty of candles, and blankets around the living room, and dinning room where they were playing.

Bree had also set out plenty of snacks and drinks. Once everyone was inside, and had spent some time catching up on the latest gossip and what not, they had gathered around the table where the game was setup. They were still slightly nervous about playing, considering that they still didn't know what all the pills did.

Lynette spoke up, "So we'll take the same turns as last time?" Gabby answered, "Sounds good to me." The other two agreed. Lynette then picked up the dice and said, "Are we sure we want to play, because once I roll the dice, we have to play to the end." It was Gabby who said "Lynette, we're sure, now start the game."

"Okay, here it goes." Lynette then nervously rolled the dice onto the board, with a 6 being the first roll of the game. The four of them could hear the doors lock shut, signalling that the game was in progress. Lynette's blue piece then began to slid forward as it had in the last game. Once it covered the first six pieces, Lynette picked up her first card, and read...

_Have you ever had_

_Anal Sex_

_Blue_

Lynette put down her card, and said, "Yes." Surprised, Susan asked "Really?" "Yeah, a few years ago on our anniversary, we got really drunk, Tom suggested it, and we... " The others didn't need her to continue her explanation.

Lynette then took the dice, and handed it to Gabby, who quickly rolled a 4. Once her green piece slid forward, she picked up her first card as Lynette had, and read...

_When was the last time_

_you gave a blowjob_

_Black_

"That would be this morning." Seeing the questioning eyes of her friends, she explained, "I had to cancel on something that Carlos wanted me to go to tonight, so I made it up to him." Bree asked, "What could be so important that you would do _that_ to make it up to him?" "He wanted me to go to some dinner with one of his friends, but I wanted to come here."

Gabby then handed the dice to Susan, who had a look of appreciation on her face from what Gabby just said. She then took the dice, and abandoning her ritual of blowing on the dice for luck which she had done last time, she rolled a 3. Once her yellow piece moved forwards, she took her first card, and read...

_Do you ever use a _

_Vibrator_

_Blue_

"Yes I do..., I'm a single mother, and I don't exactly date a lot, you get the picture." Lynette answered, "A little to much picture." While Bree and Gabby laughed, Susan replied, "Yeah well we got a little to much info on your question."

As the group laughed, Susan handed the dice to Bree, who then took it and managed to get a 5 as her first roll. Once her piece moved, she took her first card, and like the others, read...

_Have you ever used_

_sex toys in bed_

_Green_

"Okay, what were the chances I would get that card again?" Lynette then asked, "Well have you?" "Seeing as how I'll probably get this card again if I don't answer, YES, when Rex was still alive, he was into bondage." Hearing Bree say this caused the others to stare in surprise, it was Susan who asked, "So he would what, tie you down..." "Actually..., I was... kind of the... dominant... one."

Gabby then asked, "So you tied him down and beat him." "I didn't beat him, he just liked to feel a little... out of control." "Yeah, why do I get a picture of him handcuffed to the bed, and you paddling him." While Lynette and Susan started laughing, Bree, already blushing, just passed the dice to Lynette.

"Oh my god, you actually did paddle him." As the others looked at her, she said, "Only once in a while." Susan just said "Wow, I couldn't imagine you doing that sort of thing." Embarrassed and frustrated, Bree just blurt out "Okay, yes, I dominated him every few nights, can we get back to the game."

Not wanting to push Bree any further, Lynette took the dice and rolled a 5. As her second roll brought her close to the end of truth cards, she took the last one she would probably get this game, and read the next question...

_Do you fantasize about_

_sleeping with one of_

_the other players_

_Brown_

Feeling more open playing the game for a second time, Lynette put the card down, and simply said, "Yes." It was Susan who responded with, "Okay, I need to know who." "Same here Lynette." Gabby quickly added. Bree, as curious as she was, remained silent, still embarrassed from her question.

"Well if you must know, all of you." "At once?" Susan asked. "No, on different nights... I dream about... one of you three." After a moment passed so everyone could let this sink in, Gabby asked, "Do you ever dream of Bree spanking you?"

As Susan laughed, Bree looked mortified, meanwhile Lynette answered, "No, but after her answer, who knows." As the others laughed, Bree wondered why she hadn't taken the pill when she had the chance to avoid all this. After a moment of laughter, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby, who quickly rolled another 5.

"Is it me, or is the dice stuck on five." Susan answered, "What are complaining about, I'll probably get a two with my luck." While Susan complained, Gabrielle picked up her second card, and read...

_When was the last time_

_you flashed someone_

_in public_

_Orange_

"You know what, I think I'll just take the pill." As the others looked at her surprised, Bree asked, "Why?" "Just so that we can get the real fun started." As the others wondered why she would do this so early in the game, Gabby took one of the Orange pills from in front of her, swallowed it, then rolled up her sleeves, and held out her arms, waiting to see what changed.

A few seconds later, Unlike in their previous game, where their skin seemed to change nationality, this time, Gabby's skin appeared to take on a Purple tone. As it spread across her skin, she got up, and looked into the mirror.

The person looking back, with her deep purple skin, while still very attractive, seemed to come straight out of a sci-fi show. Somehow still calm about all this, she said, "Okay, I wasn't expecting this." Concerned, Bree asked, "Are you alright?" As Gabby returned to the table, she said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Barely able to take her eyes off of Gabby, Susan picked up the dice, and surprisingly, rolled a 6. As her piece slid up next to Gabby's, she picked up her card, and read...

_Have you ever dressed up_

_as a sexy Nurse_

_Yellow_

Putting down the card, she said, "No, not once." As the other were disappointed that they would not get to hear some sort of a story, Bree picked up the dice, and after a quick sip of wine, rolled a 4. As her piece slid up next to Gabby and Susan's pieces, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Do you Masturbate_

_Blue_

Letting out a nervous breath, glad that she would not be embarrassed by her answer, she said, "No." Lynette then asked, "Never?" "Not once." As Bree handed Lynette the dice, Lynette said, "You should try it sometime." She then managed to roll a 2. Now in the next set of cards, she drew her next card, and read...

_Kiss Player 3_

_White_

Lynette then took a sip of her wine, got up, and walked over to Susan, She then leaned in, and placed her lips over Susan's. The others watched as Lynette pulled Susan's lower lip into her mouth as she ran her tongue over it, tasting Susan's strawberry lip gloss.

A minute later, Lynette released Susan's lip from her mouth, got up, and went back to her seat. After she sat down, she looked at Susan and said, "Hmm, Strawberry." While Susan blushed, ever so slightly, the others giggled as Lynette handed the dice to Gabby.

Gabby then took the dice, and after taking a small bite from the one of the sandwiches Bree had made, she then rolled a 3. With her purple hand, she reached out, and took another truth card, she then read it...

_How often do you have_

_sex_

_Black_

Taking a moment to think, as she passed the dice to Susan, she said, "I would say about three or four times a week." As the others all looked at her impressed, Bree said "A week." "Every week, unless Carlos is on that whole baby thing, then its more like three or four times a day."

After a moment of surprise from Gabby's answer, Susan took the dice, and managed to get a 6 staring up at her. Shocked that she could get two sixes in a row, once her piece took the lead, she picked up her card, and read...

_Grab the Ass of the_

_next player_

_White_

Susan then got up, and stood next to Bree. Bree took a sip of her wine, and stood up, Susan then reached around, and grabbed Bree's denim clad ass. She then squeezed Bree's left butt cheek for a few seconds while Gabby and Lynette clapped her on .Letting go so they could both sit down again. She then handed the dice to Bree so she could take her turn.

Distracted for a second as the lights flickered while rolling thunder could be heard all over the block, they all waited for a moment to see if the power would go out. a few minutes later, when they were sure the lights would stay on, Bree nervously rolled the dice, getting a 1.

Once her piece slid forward one spot, she took yet another truth card, and read the question that she would need to answer...

_Have you ever given a_

_Hand job_

_Blue_

After putting down the card, she said, "Yes." Surprised, Susan asked, "When?" "Back before I knew about what Rex wanted in bed, I used to... try and... give him... a hand." As the others giggled like schoolgirls, Lynette asked, "So did it ever work?" Blushing, Bree answered, "No."

Lynette then took the dice from Bree, and quickly rolled a 3. As her piece inched just past Susan's, Once again taking the lead, she picked up her card, and read...

_Feel player 2's_

_Breast_

_Green_

Without hesitating, Lynette got up, stood next to Gabby, and almost before Gabby knew what was going on, Lynette had grabbed a handful of her right tit in her hand. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" While Bree & Susan laughed, Lynette simply said, "Just what the card said." "Fine, but next time give me some warning."

While the other continued laughing, Lynette began to massage the firm breast beneath her hand, as Gabby began to take deeper breaths, Lynette removed her hand, and returned to her seat. "Your turn Gabby."

Gabby then took the dice, and after quickly shaking her fist, managed to roll a 4. Her piece then pulled up next to Lynette's. Remembering what she needed to do now that they were on the same spot after the first category, Gabby got up and went to Lynette.

Once she was next to Lynette, She leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss that lasted just long enough for Gabby to run her tongue across the boundary between Lynette's lips. After that, She pulled back, and still standing up, picked up her card and read...

_Grab player 1's _

_Ass_

_Yellow_

"See, that is why I didn't sit down." Gabby said as Lynette stood up to give Gabby better access. Gabby then went back to Lynette, and reaching behind her, she grabbed Lynette's rear, and felt the firm muscle beneath the denim jeans that she wore to the game.

A second later, she let go, and returned to her seat. Once there, she handed the dice to Susan, who then managed to roll a yet another 6. As her piece slid forward into the next set of cards, Bree asked, "Three sixes in a row, something you want to tell us?" "Not really, no." She then picked up the card, and read...

_Flash your rear to_

_the group_

_Black_

Susan first took a sip of wine, and the last bite of one of the sandwiches, she then stood up, and standing next to her chair, she turned around so that her back was facing every one else. Then once she had managed to deal with the annoying button on her jeans, she pulled down the zipper, slipped her thumbs between her panties and her hips, and pulled them down to her thighs.

Once her rear was exposed for them all to see, she used one of her hands to pull up the back of her shirt for a clear view, and to top it all off, she leaned forward. She stood there for a few seconds as the others stared at her rear.

She then leaned back, and pulled up her pants, as she was taking her seat, she was busy doing up her button again, which seemed to be to big for it's hole, therefore Bree reached over and took the dice so that she could roll a 5. Still in last place, her piece began to catch up as it moved forward, once it stopped, she took her card, and read...

_Let player 1 fondle_

_your tits_

_Black/White_

Looking up, she said, "Well Lynette, you know what to do." Bree said as she got up and went over to Lynette. Once she was standing next to Lynette, Lynette reached up, and grabbed both of her friend's Dcup breasts.

As Lynette fondled the large breasts in her hands, Bree began to gasp for air. Once the gasping was loud enough for Lynette to hear, she let go. A second later, Bree went back to her seat, and handed the dice to Lynette.

Once Lynette had the dice, she had a bit of her snack, and managed to roll a 3. Once her piece moved forward, as usual, she picked up her card, and read...

_Have player 2 Grab_

_your Ass_

_Purple_

Not wanting to miss a turn, Lynette got up and stood next to Gabby. "Alright Gabby, Grab away." "Again, well If that's what you want." Gabby then turned so her arm wouldn't be stuck in an awkward position, reached up, and grab Lynette's denim clad Ass, once again.

Taking a second to feel the firm muscle beneath the seat of Lynette's jeans yet again, she then took her hand back so that Lynette could go back to her seat, and hand her the dice. "Well, at least I get to keep grabbing a nice Ass."

"Thanks Gabby, here you go." Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby, who then proceeded to roll a 1. "What, How many times do I have grab her Ass to get a good roll." As Lynette nearly chocked on the wine she was drinking, the others laughed, and Gabby picked up her card and read...

_Have player 2 Grab_

_your Tits_

_Green_

"Who has the Green pills?" Lynette then handed one of the pills to Gabby. "Let's see if I get something to go with Purple skin." Gabby then put the pill in her mouth, took a mouthful of wine, tilted her head back, and swallowed.

A few seconds later, Susan spoke up, "Well, I guess they sort of go together." "Is it bad." "Not really." Gabby then got up, and took a good look in the mirror. The eyes looking back were now a dark blue. "Not what I'm use to, but I guess it goes with this skin."

Sitting back down, Gabby handed the dice to Susan so she could take her turn, Susan then managed to roll a 3. As her piece slid forward once more, she said "She Bree, no deal with the Devil." While the others chuckled, and Susan picked up her card, Bree said, "I don't know, three sixes in a row." Ignoring Bree, Susan read her card...

_Show your Tits to_

_player 4_

_Black_

Remembering the effect of the black pill from the last game, she took a few seconds to make her decision. A moment later, she got up and said, "Bree, follow me." While Gabby and Lynette cheered them on, Bree and Susan went into the kitchen.

Once out of sight of the others, Susan turned so that she was facing Bree, she then reached for the hem of her shirt, and lifted it over her head, taking it off. After leaving it on the counter near the sink, she then grabbed the cups of her bra, and pulled them up, revealing her Ccup breasts to Bree's eyes.

She kept her bra held up for a few seconds, giving Bree a good long stare at her. She then pull her bra back on, and started putting her long sleeve shirt back on, while Bree headed back towards the group. Once she sat down, she took the dice, and waited for Susan.

As soon as Susan sat down to the smiling faces of Lynette and Gabby, Bree took the dice, and quickly rolled a 5. As her piece started to catch up with Susan's, Bree took her card, and read...

_Grab player 1's_

_Tit_

_Green_

Feeling more comfortable then she did in the last game, Bree got up, and went to Lynette. Once she was there, Lynette put her arms by her sides, and arched her back, sticking her chest out. As the others giggled while watching Bree, she reached out, and palmed Lynette's Bcup breasts.

While the others watched, Bree began to fondle Lynette the way Lynette had fondled her before. Just like before, except with their positions reversered, as soon as Lynette let out a gasp of air loud enough for Bree alone to hear, she pulled back her hand, and returned to her seat.

After Bree sat down, and Lynette got the dice back, she then rolled the dice, and managed to get a 4. Once her piece slid forward into it's new position, Lynette picked up her card from the section of cards, and read...

_Flash your Ass to_

_player 2_

_Black_

"Come on Gabby." Lynette and Gabby then got up, and headed for the kitchen the way Susan & Bree had a few minutes ago. Once there, Lynette turned her back towards Gabby, and started unzipping her jeans. As soon as she had finished with the zipper and button, she lifted up the back of her shirt, and pulled down her pants, exposing her rear to Gabby's dark Blue eyes.

For the few seconds that Lynette kept her rear exposed, Gabrielle stared at Lynette's very firm ass. After a few seconds had passed, Lynette pulled her pants back up. While Gabby went back to her seat, Lynette fixed up her jeans, and then returned.

As Lynette made it back to her seat, Susan asked, "So how did it look." As Lynette blushed slightly, Gabby said, "Like a nice Ass." As the others laughed, and Lynette sipped her wine to hide her blushing, Gabby took the dice from Lynette, and ever so quickly rolled a 5.

As her piece nearly caught up with Lynette's and Susan's, she picked up her next card, and read the next thing she had to do for the game...

_Show your Breasts to the_

_rest of the group_

_Red_

Taking a moment to sip her wine while she thought about what she was going to do. Once she had decided, without saying a word, she stood up, and reached for the hem of her shirt. As everyone quickly realised her decision, Gabby pulled the front of her shirt up, showing off her Purple stomach.

Once she reached the bottom of her breasts, she hooked her fingers under her bra, and pulled her bra up with the shirt to reveal her Purple, 34C breasts. Still surprised that she would flash the group while her skin was purple, the others couldn't help but stare at Gabrielle's purple tits.

A few seconds later, Gabby lowered her shirt, and sat back down. While she readjusted her bra, Susan picked up the dice, and simply rolled a 1. "Well so much for my good luck streak." Once her little yellow piece moved to the next spot, Susan picked up her next card, and read...

_Flash your Ass to_

_the group_

_Green_

Not wanting to show her butt to everyone just yet, she simply said, "Lynette, hand me a green pill." A second later, Susan had one of the pills in her hand, she then swallowed it with a sip of her wine, and a second later, asked the others, "So how are my eyes?"

It was Bree who answered, "I would say there sort of a... Lime Green." When Susan looked into the mirror on the wall, she said, "Well It's not that bad." Sitting back down, she then handed the dice to Bree, who quickly rolled a 5.

Her piece then slid up next to Susan's. Once her piece stopped, she took a deep breath, and went over to Susan, she then leaned in, and before Susan could say anything, she placed her lips over Susan's, and surprised Susan as she snaked her tongue between Susan's lips just long enough to taste Susan's tongue.

Pulling back, she then went back to her seat while Susan simply sat there, shocked at what had just happened. A second later, she just said, "Wow, that was one hell of a kiss." Bree, proud of what she had done, picked up her card, and read...

_Flash your Ass to_

_player 4._

_Purple_

A second later, she said, "Gabby, hand me the pill." After Gaby gave her the pill, Bree took it, and her glass of wine over to her cough. Sitting down, she took the pill, sipped her wine, put her glass on the table, and lay down on the cough.

It was Susan who asked, "Are you going to be okay Bree?" "Yeah, I'll be... fine." after she yawned in the middle of her sentence, she said, "She you soon." She then fell asleep. Once Bree was peacefully asleep, Lynette took the dice, and rolled a 5. As her piece took the lead for the moment, She reached for her next card, and read...

_Show player 2 your_

_pussy_

_Black/White_

After taking a second to think about what she was going to do, Lynette said, "Come on Gabby." After taking a large sip of wine, Gabby got up, and followed Lynette into the kitchen. Once she was sure that Susan couldn't see them, Lynette turned to face Gabby, and nervously reached down towards the top of her pants.

After quickly unzipping her jeans, Lynette took a deep breath, hooked her thumbs under the front of her panties, and pulled them down until her clean shaven womanhood was on display for Gabby's eyes to see. After a few seconds, Lynette quickly pulled her pants back up.

While Lynette zipped up her pants, gabby looked at her, and simply said, "Nice." "Thanks." Gabby and Lynette then went back to that table where Susan was waiting. "So, how was it?" Susan asked. As Gabby sat down, she simply said, "It was very nice."

While Lynette smiled slightly, she handed the dice to Gabby. Once she had the dice, she quickly managed to roll a 4. As her piece slid just in front of Susan's, and Bree's, she reached for the third deck of cards, and read her next card...

_Flash your rear to_

_player 1_

_Blue_

Not even bothering to take Lynette back to the kitchen, Gabby got up, turned around so her back was to Lynette, unzipped her pants, and slid them down so that her Ass was in full view of Lynette and Susan. A second later, she pulled her pants back up, and sat back down.

A second later, Susan said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that." Smiling from having shocked the others, Gabby handed the dice to Susan. Taking a second to take a deep breath, Susan somehow managed to roll a 6.

As her yellow piece slid far into the lead, as well as into the next set of cards, Susan picked up her next card, and read what she had to do...

_Fondle player 4's_

_bare Breast_

_Black/White_

Seeing that Bree was still out cold, Susan thought for a moment about weather she should fondle her sleeping friend's tit, or find out what the pill does. A minute later, she got up, and headed over to the cough where Bree was sleeping.

Lynette then said, "Susan, your going to fondle Bree?" "Well I don't want to risk whatever that pill does, if that means molesting Bree, so be it, I'm sure she'll understand." She then got on her knees, so that she would not be at an awkward angle.

She then started to unbutton Bree's blouse, once she finished with the blouse, she pulled the cup of Bree's bra up until Bree's Dcup breast fell out in front of her. She then nervously reached out, and grabbed Bree's right breast. The instant that her hand made contact, Bree let out a small moan.

Continuing to fondle Bree's tit, she then felt Bree's surprisingly hard nipple under her palm. A second later, Bree started talking in her sleep, "HHmmmm, that feels good." Bree then started gasping for air, at which point Susan pulled her hand back.

A moment later, after Bree calmed down, Susan managed to slid Bree's bra back over her breasts, she then quickly did up the buttons to Bree's blouse. Once she was done, she went back to her seat, and handed the dice to Lynette.

Still surprised that Susan had fondled Bree in her sleep, she took the dice, and managed to roll a 5. As her piece pull forward, Bree started to wake up from her nap. Gabby then asked, "Well Bree, how do you feel?" After a small yawn, she returned to the table, and said, "Very good, but my shirts all messed up."

Taking a deep breath, Susan then said, "That would be my fault." Curious, Bree asked, "What do you mean your fault?" Taking another deep breath, Susan confessed, "Well, a minute ago, I had to chose between finding out what the Black & White pill did..., or fondling... your... chest."

"WHAT!" was all Bree screamed out, as she covered her breasts with her arms, Susan quickly explained, "well I was worried about what the pill would do." As Bree was about to say something, Gabby interrupted, "Come on Bree, its not like you didn't enjoy it." "What?" "You were moaning and gasping like you were about to get off."

Shocked, Bree suddenly fell silent, As a way of distracting everyone from this, Lynette took her next card, and read...

_Show your Ass to_

_player 4_

_Purple_

Getting up, Lynette then went over to Bree, once was next to her, she turned her back to her friend, unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down, once again, exposing her firm rear to one of her friends. After Bree got to stare at Lynette's butt for a few seconds, Lynette pulled up her pants, and went back to her seat.

Once there, Bree simply said, "What were we talking about." As the others laughed, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby. Finishing the sandwich she had been nibbling on for a minute, she shook the dice, and quickly rolled a 4. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Show player 1 your_

_breasts_

_White_

Still not sure about the White pill, she quickly got up, and said, "Come on Lynette." Lynette then got up, and followed Gabby into the kitchen. Once Gabby was sure that the others wouldn't be able to see her this time, she turned to Lynette, she reached for the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it up above her breasts.

Using one hand to keep her shirt up, she used the other to pull the cups of her breasts up as well so that her Purple, Ccup breasts once again fell out in plain view for Lynette to see. keeping them out for a few seconds for Lynette to stare at, Gabby then pulled her bra and shirt back down as Lynette said, "Even Purple, there very nice." "Thanks Lynette."

Once they both made there way back to the game, Gabby handed the dice to Susan, who quickly rolled a 3. As her piece once again took the lead, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 3 grab_

_your breasts_

_Yellow_

"Well, Hand me the pill." Gabby then gave one of the Yellow pills to Susan. After taking a deep breath, she swallowed the pill with the help of some of her wine. A second later, she suddenly felt her bra get a lot looser as her Breasts shrank down to a Bcup.

"I'll be back in a second." Having seen how little support her Ccup bra now gave her, she went into the kitchen. Once there, she lifted up her shirt, and unclasped her bra. letting it slid down her arms onto the counter. Once it was off, she put her shirt back on, and returned to game room where she put her bra on the cough, and sat back down.

Once there, she handed the dice to Bree. Once she had the dice, Bree took a sip of her wine, and quickly managed to roll a 3. As her piece slid forward, she was still a few spaces behind the others. She then picked up her card, and read...

_Show your breasts to the_

_rest of the group_

_Brown_

Taking a moment to think about if she would do it, or change the hair color she had now grown accustomed to as being bright Red as a result of the last game. After a moment, she surprised everyone by standing up, and unbuttoning her blouse.

Once she finished with that, she pulled open her blouse, revealing her well toned stomach. She then lifted up the front of her bra so that her Dcup breasts fell out once again. Surprised and shocked at what the normally prudish Bree was doing, they all stared at Bree's full Dcup tits.

A few seconds later, Bree pulled her bra back down, and as she was fixing up her blouse, Lynette took the dice. Once Bree sat down, Lynette said, "Nice show Bree." As Bree blushed, Lynette shook the dice, and managed to roll a 6. As her piece took a large lead, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 3 feel your_

_bare Breasts_

_Green_

"I think I'll take one of those pills." She said as she took one. Quickly swallowing it, and following it with a large bit of wine. A second later, she got up, and went to look in the mirror to see what color her eyes now are.

When she looked into the mirror, the eyes staring back at her from her curious reflection, were now a Sky Blue. Taking a second to look at her new eyes, she then said, "Not to bad, not bad at all." She then went back to the game where the others complimented her on her eye color.

She then handed the dice to Gabrielle, who took it, and quickly rolled a 2. As her piece slid a little further forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Feel player 2's bare_

_Breasts_

_Blue_

"Well, I guess I'm taking that pill." Lynette then handed Gabby the pill, but before she took it, she reached behind her back, and unsnapped her bra through her shirt. Bree asked, "What are you doing?" "Well I really don't feel like squeezing my boobs into a bra that's to small today." Gabby then managed to slip out of her bra after a minute of wrestling with her shirt. She then pulled her bra out through her sleeve, and her black bra on the table in front of her.

Gabby then took the pill that Lynette handed her, and leaned back as her breasts then swelled into a Dcup. Turning her shoulders so that her now larger breasts shook a bit, she then said, "I don't think I could ever get used to having boobs this big."

She then handed the dice to Susan, who blew on it again, before managing to roll a 6. As her lead over the others continued to grow, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let all the other players_

_feel your bare Breasts_

_Red_

Not sure about just what the Red pill would do, as well as the fact that she had just had her breasts shrunk from her last turn, Susan then got up, and lifted her shirt up to her neck revealing her currently Bcup Breasts to the rest of the group.

With her Breasts revealed, she walked over to Lynette. Lynette then took a sip of wine before reaching up, and grabbing Susan's right breasts in her hand, feeling the soft skin beneath her palm for a moment, Lynette then let go so Susan could walk over to Gabby. Without hesitating, Gabby reached up with both hands, and grabbed both of Susan's Bcups.

Massaging the flesh in here hands for a few moments, she then let go. Susan then went over to Bree. Like Lynette, Bree took a large sip of wine before reaching up, and feeling the sensitive skin of Susan's Breast. Feeling it for just a second, Bree then quickly pulled her hand back.

Lowering her shirt back down, Susan then went back to her seat and as she was handing the dice to Bree, said, "Well not that you all got to Second base with me, Bree its your turn." As they laughed, Bree took the dice, and rolled a 4. Seeing that her piece had now slid next to Gabby's, Bree got up, and went to her friend.

Once next to Gabby, Bree leaned in, and covered Gabby's lips with her own. As Gabby sat there, her head tilted back to accommodate Bree, Bree ran her tongue over Gabby's lower lip, tasting the cherry flavoured lip gloss that Gabby was wearing.

A few seconds later, Bree pulled back, and went back to her seat. As she sat down, Gabby looked at her and said, "As always, that was one hell of a kiss." As the others laughed, Bree picked up her card, and read...

_Have player 1 feel your _

_bare Ass_

_White_

Still not sure what the White pills did, Bree got up, went over to Lynette, and turned so that her back was to Lynette. She then undid the button to her jeans, and pulled them down with her panties, revealing her firm as to Lynette's Sky Blue eyes.

After a second of staring, Lynette reached out, and took Bree's right cheek in her hand, As a shiver ran up Bree's spine, Lynette massaged the firm flesh beneath her hand. A second later, Lynette pulled her hand back, and Bree returned to her seat.

Once she had pulled her pants back up and returned to her seat, Bree handed the dice to Lynette who quickly rolled a 3. As her Blue piece slid into the next set of dares, Lynette picked up her next card, and read what she had to do...

_Take off a piece of_

_clothing_

_Black/White_

Putting her card down, Lynette took a deep breath before reaching down, and undoing the button to her jeans. Once that was done, she stood up, and slowly pushed her jeans down her legs, revealing her Pink panties to the rest of the group. Blushing a bit because she was wearing her only pair of pink underwear, she wrestled with her jeans as they seemed to be stuck around one of her ankles.

As she wrestled with the jeans, the others all admired and giggled about her pink underwear. Finally managing to get the jeans off, Lynette sat back down, and handed the dice to Gabby. But before she went, she simply said, "Nice Panties Lynette." As Lynette blushed some more at being caught in pink underwear, something she normally didn't do, she said, "Just go."

Gabby then quickly rolled a 3. Once her Green piece slid into position, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 4 feel your_

_bare Breast_

_Blue_

Curious about what it would feel like, Gabby said, "Lynette, hand me another pill." Surprised, Lynette asked, "Why, no offence, but your not exactly shy about showing your breasts." "While that's true, I really want to know what it would feel like have a bigger chest." "But you already have a bigger chest."

"Just give me the pill." Not wanting to get into an argument, Lynette handed her the pill. Putting the pill in her mouth, and swallowing it with a sip of wine, Gabby looked down at her chest as her already enlarged breasts swelled up to a DDcup. Grabbing her Breasts, she lifted them up, and let them fall back into place, surprised by the new weight of her tits.

Susan asked, "Feel good?" "Feels.. different." Shaking her chest a little more, she then handed the dice to Susan who managed to roll a 5. As she took an even bigger lead, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let the next player pick_

_a piece of clothing for_

_you to take off_

_Orange_

Susan then looked at Bree, and asked, "So what do I take off?" "Your serious." "Yep, so what comes off?" Taking a moment to think, and forgetting that she had already taken off her bra, Bree said, "I don't know, your shirt." Raising her eyebrows, Susan said, "If that's what you want to see."

Susan then reached down to the hem of her shirt again. Now remembering that Susan had slipped out of her bra, it was to late to say something else as Susan pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her Bcup Breasts to the rest of the group. After a second, she crossed her arms over her stomach and said, "Its a little chilly in here."

As the others giggled, Susan gave Bree the dice while Bree apologized to Susan, "I'm sorry, I forgot you took your bra off." "Its alright Bree, its not like its something you haven't seen." Bree then took the dice, and rolled a 4. As her Red piece slid forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Feel player 3's bare_

_Breast_

_Brown_

Bree looked at Susan, and said, "Mind if I..." Susan arched her back, and said, "You got them out, there all yours." As Gabby and Lynette laughed at the blush now hitting Bree's face, Bree got up, and stood next to her topless friend.

She then reached over, and grabbed Susan's smaller Breasts. Fondling the sensitive skin under her hand, Bree continued massaging Susan's Breasts until Susan let out a moan of pleasure. Pulling her hands back, and going back to her seat, Bree then handed the dice to Lynette so they could keep the game moving.

Lynette then took the dice and rolled a 3. As Lynette's blue piece slid up next to Susan's yellow piece, Lynette stood up, and walked over to her topless friend. She then leaned in, and planted her lips over Susan's. As the two locked lips for a few seconds, Lynette ran her tongue over Susan's upper lip. She then found an opening, and slipped her tongue in, tasting Susan's tongue, as the two wrestled with each other.

A second later, Lynette pulled away, and left Susan so she could take her turn. Sitting down, she picked up her card, and read what she now had to do...

_Take your Panties Off_

_for the rest of the game_

_Yellow_

Not wanting to shrink her chest, she stood up, with a mischievous look in her Sky Blue eyes. She then turned her back to the rest of the group, and hooked her thumbs under the waistline of her pink panties. She then slipped her panties down, exposing her rear to the group.

Waving her hips from side to side, she then bent forward, as she slid them the rest of the way down her long legs. Stepping out of them, she tossed her panties into a small pink pile on top of her jeans. She then covered her bare pussy with her hands, and turned around to face the others. As they cheered her on, Lynette waved her hips from side to side again, still keeping herself covered up.

As Susan whistled, Lynette lifted her hands above her head, showing her well trimmed womanhood to the others. Waving her hips one more time as the others clapped and laughed, she then sat down. After having a sip of her wine, she handed the dice to Gabby. Gabby then sipped her wine, and quickly rolled a 6. As her piece caught up a little bit with Lynette and Susan, she picked up her next card, and read ...

_Have player 3 take your_

_Shirt Off_

_Red_

Gabby then looked over at Susan, and said, "Come here." A second later, after Susan finished the last bit of the small sandwich she had started, she got up, and went over to Gabby. "Are you sure about this?" "Yeah why, do you want to be the only topless one here?" As Gabby got up, Susan giggled from the question.

Susan then reached forward, grabbing the bottom of Gabrielle's shirt. To make it easier for Susan, Gabby then lifted her arms just above her head, allowing Susan to lift the shirt up over her shoulders, along her arms, over head, and off of her body. As Susan held the inside out shirt, Gabby raised her head back up, and put her arms by her side as her Double D Breasts were now exposed for her friends to see.

As they all stared at her massive, Purple tits, she sat back down, and with a smile on her face, she handed the dice to Susan, who then took it, and quickly rolled a 5. As her piece once again took a large lead over the others, she picked up her card, and read...

_Have the player of your_

_choice take off her shirt_

_Black_

Barely taking a breath after reading the card, before the card was even at the bottom of the deck, Susan said "Bree." Surprised, Bree asked, "Why me?" "Because other than one purple pill, you haven't had to do as much as the rest of us, so off with the shirt." "Wouldn't you rather take the pill?" Knowing the very pleasurable effect the black pill has, Bree was hoping she wouldn't need to strip.

"Take it off Bree." "Fine then." Bree then started unbuttoning her shirt, as the others cheered her on, Bree stood up, and pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her favourite blouse. Dropping it beside her chair, she sat back down as Susan handed her the dice. She then took it, and rolled a 4. Still in last place, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let play 3 feel your bare Breast_

_in front of the group_

_Yellow_

Taking a moment to think, she grabbed the cups of her bra, and pulled them up, allowing her Dcups to fall free in front of her friends eyes. She then said, "Come on Susan." Susan then reached over, and took the large Breasts in her hands. Massaging the sensitive skin beneath her hands, she quickly brought her fingers to Bree's nipples.

Bree let out a loud gasp as Susan pinched both of her nipples. After another second of feeling Bree's full Breasts, Susan pulled her hands back, allowing Bree to quickly pull her bra back over her tits. Once she finished readjusting her bra, she handed the dice to Lynette, who quickly managed to roll a 3. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off a piece _

_of clothing_

_Purple_

Taking another sip of wine, and starting to feel a little light headed, Lynette quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Once she finished with the buttons, she stood up, her bare Pussy in plain view, and opened up her blouse, Bcup breasts to the group, covered only by a plain white bra. Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of standing there in nothing but her bra, she then tossed her blouse over the back of her chair, and sat back down.

With a look of pride on her face, Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby. After taking a few deep breaths, Gabby shook the dice, and managed to roll a 5. As her piece tried to catch up, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take off the same pieces of_

_clothing as player 3_

_Red_

Seeing that just like Susan, she was already topless, she said, "Well, Lets see what I get." She then took one of the Red pills from in front of her, and swallowed it. After a few seconds of waiting, Bree gasped as everyone saw her Breasts shrink back down to a Dcup. Cupping her still large Breasts with her hands, she said.

"Dammit, I was just getting used to have such massive tits." Susan then said, "Well there still quite big." "Yeah, but there not as big, next time I can take a Blue pill, I will." She then gave Susan the dice. Blowing on it, she then managed to get a 6. As her lead over the others got even bigger, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Lick Player 4's _

_Nipple_

_Blue_

Loving the sound of making the normally conservative Bree moan in pleasure, Susan got up, and walked over to her redheaded friend. Sitting there without her blouse, Bree took the hint, and as Susan kneeled in front of her, Bree pulled the cup of her bra off of her right Breast. With a smile on her face, Susan leaned forward, and ever so slowly ran her tongue over Bree's already hard nipple.

Arching her back just enough to push her chest forward, Bree then moaned out again as Susan pulled her tongue back from Bree's nipple. Getting up, Bree Susan returned to her seat as Bree quickly pulled the right side of her bra back over tit.

Sitting back down with a cunning smile on her lips, Susan then handed the dice to a once again embarrassed Bree. Finishing with her Bra, Bree then took the dice, and quickly rolled a 4. Still in last place, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Roll again, take off that many_

_pieces of clothing_

_Green_

Normally she would have just taken the pill, but after taking so many sips of wine, she was not only feeling a little tipsy, and a little turned on from Susan's last turn, she surprisingly said, "Screw it." She then picked up the dice again, and managed to roll a 3.

Lynette asked, "You do realise you only have three pieces of clothing left?" "Yes, but for some reason, I thought I would get a one." With a smile, Lynette said, "Well you know what you have to do now." "Yes I know." With that, Bree finished off her class of wine, and then got up. She then undid the button and zipper to her jeans before pushing them down her legs.

Picking up her jeans and throwing them over the cough behind her, she then took a deep breath before reaching behind her and unclasping her red bra. Holding it to her chest while she pulled her arms out of the straps, she then took another breath before letting her bra fall to the floor, revealing her Dcup Breasts to the others.

As they clapped and cheered her on, Bree hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, and taking another deep breath, quickly slid them down her legs, exposing her neatly trimmed Pussy to the eyes of her friends. Standing there nude for a moment, she was surprised by the feeling of standing in front of her three best friends without a stitch of clothing between her body and there eyes.

Proud of herself, she sat down, and handed the dice to Lynette. Winking at Bree, Lynette then took the dice, and managed to roll a 5. As her piece again failed to catch up with Susan, who was already at the 56th spot, she picked up her next card, and read her new challenge...

_Kiss player 3's_

_Nipples_

_Purple_

Not wanting to lose all chance of taking the lead, Lynette stood up, and kneeled next to a topless Susan. Susan then turned in her seat so she was face to face, or chest to face, with Lynette. Slowly breathing out, Lynette then leaned forward. Surprised by Lynette's breath hitting her bare chest, it caused her already aroused nipples to harden just a bit more as Lynette leaned in and placed a long kiss on Susan's right Nipple.

Keeping her lips in place for a few seconds, she then pulled her head back an inch, and moved over to Susan's Left Nipple. Planting another long kiss on Susan's hardened Nipple, Susan let a small moan just before Lynette pulled back again, and got up to go back to her seat.

Once there, she handed the dice to Gabby, who after finishing a piece of liquorice, picked up the dice, shook it in her fist as she swallowed, and managed to roll and get a 3 looking back up at her. Once her piece quickly moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off two pieces of_

_Clothing_

_Red_

Putting her card down, she said, "Alright." Gabby then stood up, and quickly began to unbutton her pants. Once done, she slid them down revealing her long, well defined, and currently Purple legs. Picking up her jeans and throwing them onto the cough like so many other pieces of clothing, she then stood there in only her black thong panties.

She then looked at the others with a devilish grin that she did so well. she then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties the way Bree had just moments ago, and while swaying her hips from side to side, she slowly bent down and pulled her panties down to the ground. Stepping out of them, while the others clapped to her performance, she then stood up in her all natural glory, and tossed her thong at Bree.

Grabbing the panties out of the air, Bree laughed for a second before She realised what she was holding, and tossed them to the side. Gabby then stood there in the nude for a moment, showing off her body before sitting back down, and handing the dice to Susan. Susan then took the dice, and quickly managed to roll a 4. As her lead became even stronger, already at the 60th spot, Susan picked up her next card, and read...

_Lick Player 3's_

_Nipples_

_Blue_

"Well as fun as it would be to lick my own Nipples, Lynette." Lynette then handed one of the Blue pills to Susan. With a sip of her wine, she then swallowed the pill, and enjoyed the feeling of everyone staring at her bare chest as the yellow pill from before was cancelled out, and her Breasts swelled back up to a C cup before everyone's eyes.

Susan than shocked everyone by saying "Its nice to have my tits back." As they all burst into laughter from this, Susan managed to hand the dice to Bree, who after laughing and again sipping her wine, managed to roll a 2. Knowing that she was Nude, and was going to be told to strip. Bree picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off your panties_

_Brown_

"Darn, I liked my new bright Red hair." As she picked up the pill in front of her, Lynette said, "Well maybe you'll like the new color you get." "Here's hoping." With a sip of her wine, she swallowed the Brown pill, and went to watch her reflection in the mirror. While the others watched from their seats, Bree watched as her hair went from bright Red, to Midnight Black in a few seconds.

With a look of disappointment on her face, she turned to the others, and asked, "Well, what do you think?" As she walked back to the table, Gabby answered, "It's not bad, but it doesn't really suit you to well." "Well, at least its temporary." Saying that, she then handed the dice to Lynette, who quickly managed to roll a 5. Once her piece nearly caught up with Susan's, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Lick Player 1's_

_Tits_

_Green_

"Well Susan, hand me the pill." Susan then handed her another Green pill. "Well, here goes nothing." With a small sip of her wine, she quickly swallowed the pill. A second later she blinked a few times before she asked the others, "So what did I get?" It was Bree who answered, "Sort of a Dark Golden color, like the sun at dawn."

"Really, how does it look?" Gabby then said, "Makes you look wise." "Wise, as in old." "No not old, just... like Gabby said, Wise." Susan reassured her. Trusting what Susan just said, she then handed the dice to Gabby, who then managed to roll a 6. As her piece tried to catch up with Lynette and Susan's, she picked up her card, and read...

_Kiss player 4's_

_Pussy_

_White_

Gabby sat there for a minute, wondering if she would do that with Bree, or risk the white pill. Not sure about what the pill did, combined with the wine she had been drinking for some time now, Gabby got up to Bree's horror, and walked over to her nude friend. Desperate, Bree said, "You know you don't have to do this right?"

"I know, but I want to." Getting down on her knees, Bree closed her eyes as Gabby pulled her knees apart. Running her hands up Bree's thighs, she then leans in, until she's an inch away, letting out a chilled breath of air, Bree shivered as Gabby's breath hit here. Not waiting any longer, Gabby leans in, and places her lips over Bree's sensitive opening.

opening her lips just enough to run her tongue along the length of Bree's opening, Bree opens her eyes as she gasps in pleasure. Feeling herself being brought to the edge of a more than welcome orgasm, Bree is disappointed as Gabby pulls back. Gabby then gets up from where she was kneeling, returning to her spot, leaving a Nude & 'eager' Bree sitting there gasping for air with her legs spread.

As Gabby is sitting down, she looks at Bree, and says, "I guess I'm just that good." As the other two burst out laughing, Bree pulls herself back into a proper sitting position, as proper as a naked woman could be in this game. As Bree brings herself back into her proper position, Gabby hands the dice to Susan who rolls a 5. As her piece nears the end of the board, she picks up her next card, and read what she has to do...

_Pinch player 2's_

_Nipples_

_Black/White_

Looking at her unnaturally colored friend, Gabby simply looked back at her, and winked with a devilish smile on her lips. Seeing Gabby's subtle invitation, Susan gets up, and stands in front of her less then shy friend. Having turned around to give Susan better access, Susan then reaches forward, and runs her fingers from the top of Gabby's Dcup breasts down to her aroused nipples.

Running her thumbs over Gabby's nipples before holding them between her thumbs & forefingers, Susan looks at Gabby, Looking back at Susan, Gabby gives her friend another wink before Susan quickly applies pressure to Gabby's sensitive Nipples. Seeing Gabby jump at the sudden duet of pain & pleasure rushing through her, Susan pulls her hands back as she returns to her seat with a triumphed look on her face.

Sitting down, Susan hands the dice to Bree before after saying "Let's go quickly, I'm about to win." In an attempt to annoy Susan, Bree then shakes the dice in her hand in slow motion, as the others laugh, Susan says, "Very funny, can we go." Bree then rolls the dice and gets a 5. Still in last place, by a long shot, Bree picks up her next card, and reads...

_Lick player 1's_

_Nipples_

_Red_

Not wanting to risk a Red pill, Bree got up, and stood next to Lynette. After Lynette turned in her seat so she facing Bree, Bree kneeled in front of her the way Gabby had just a minute ago. Lynette then unbuttons her blouse in front of her friends. undoing the last button, she then opens her blouse, and manages to pull her bra up, revealing her Bcup Breasts to Bree.

Placing her hands on Lynette's bare thighs, Bree then leans forward, once she's within an inch of Lynette's left nipple, she closes her eyes, sticks out her tongue, and quickly runs it along Lynette's Nipple. Hearing a small moan come from deep inside Lynette's throat, opening her eyes, Bree then pulls her head back, and moves to Lynette's right Breast.

Keeping her eyes open this time, Bree leans in, and slowly this time, runs her tongue over Lynette's right Nipple, being rewarded with another low groan from Lynette. Having completed her dare, Bree gets up as Lynette begins rearranging her cloths.

As Bree sits down she waits a minute before handing the dice to Lynette so that she can button up her blouse. Once finished, Bree gave her the dice, Lynette then shook it, and managed to roll a 4. Once her piece slid forward, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 4 slap_

_your rear_

_Red_

Looking back at her nude friend, Lynette had a devilish grin as she got up, and went over to Bree. Turning around so that her already bare Ass was facing Bree, she said, "You know what to do." As Bree sipped her wine, Lynette surprised her by saying, "You don't have to hold back." Not knowing if it was because of the wine, or another effect of the game, Bree did as Lynette asked.

While Lynette leaned forward, Bree raised her hand, and with a little more force then Lynette was expecting, brought her hand across Lynette's Ass hard enough to let the sound echo throughout the room, while leaving a small pinkish spot on Lynette's rear. As Lynette jumped forward from the unexpected slap, Bree burst out laughing.

While Lynette went back to her seat, Gabby asked, "What's so funny?" "I don't know, I just can't stop laughing." A minute later, after Bree had calmed down, and Lynette had found a way of sitting that wouldn't be so sore, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby, who then rolled a 5. As her piece nearly caught up with Lynette's she picked up her card, and read...

_Kiss player 3's_

_Nipple_

_Yellow_

Without even saying a word, Gabby got up, and went over to Susan. Standing next to her topless friend, who turned in her seat to give Gabby better access, Gabby got down on one knee, and leaned in close to Susan's left nipple. Taking a second to lick her lips, Gabby leans forward, and gently places a long gentle kiss on her friend's already aroused nipple.

Keeping her lips in place over Susan's nipple, Gabby was soon rewarded with a few short gasps from her friend. Pulling her lips away, she got and returned to her seat with a triumphed look on her face. Sitting down, she then handed the dice to Susan. Before Susan rolled, she looked down at the board, and said, "All I need is a four, and I win." Taking a deep breath, she shook the dice in her hand and managed to roll a 6.

The others all cheered her on as her piece moved to the last spot on the board. Susan then picked up the Purple card that appeared in front of her, and read...

_Have player 4 eat you out,_

_take Red pill afterwards_

As Bree heard what she would have to do to finish the game, she could hardly keep from spitting out the wine she was drinking. Looking to the others, she said, "I have to do what?!" Gabby looked at her and said, "You've got to go down on Susan." As she and Lynette started laughing, Bree was horrified. While Bree was searching her mind for anyway of getting out of this, Susan stood up, and undid her jeans. As Susan slipped her jeans & panties to the floor and stepped out of them, Bree came to the realization that she was going to have to do this.

Finishing the wine in her glass, Bree took a deep breath, and got up so she could finish the game. As Bree stood next to her friend, Susan, now nude, turned her chair so she facing Bree. she then spread her legs before she looked at her nude friend, and said "On your knees Bree." As Lynette and Gabby again burst into laughter, Bree slowly got on her knees in front of her friend.

Close enough to clearly see Susan's clean shaven pussy, Bree took one last deep breath before she leaned in, and started work on Susan. Running her tongue over Susan's clit before she started running it along her slit. Susan let out a sudden gasp as Bree started, then let out a long low moan as Bree continued.

Running her tongue up and down Susan's opening, she pulled her tongue back for a second as she planted a small kiss on Susan's now hyper sensitive clit. Getting another gasp from Susan, Bree continued to circle Susan's opening. While Lynette and Gabby watched on, Susan's moans became louder and louder. Pulling away for a second, now able to taste Susan on her lips, Bree took a deep breath before she leaned in, and running her tongue along Susan's opening one more time, she then slid her tongue into Susan's burning hot center.

"OH SWEET JESUS." was all Susan could clearly say as Bree entered her. The sensation of having Bree of all people wriggling her tongue around inside of her, it caused her to throw her head back as she arched her back and screamed out in pleasure a few times. Pulling her tongue back out for a moment so that she could circle Susan's clit a few times before taking another breath of air, and plunging back into her friend.

As Bree plunged her tongue back inside Susan, Susan let her eyes roll up as she screamed out, "OH FUCK YEAH..., KEEP... GOING... FUCK." Surprised that she wasn't disgusted with herself from doing this, Bree continued, making Susan moan loud enough for the neighbours to hear, (if the house wasn't soundproofed by the game.)

After a few more seconds of having Bree's tongue inside of her, Susan suddenly grabbed the seat of the chair with an iron grip as a wave of pleasure ran through her, she screamed out "GOD YES I'M CUMMING." Taking this as a cue that she was done, Bree pulled away as Susan's orgasm ran through her with enough force that while Bree was still only an inch away from Susan's pussy, a small stream of cum flew out of Susan, and covered Bree's face and upper chest.

Bree then stood up, surprised, but not at all disgusted at being covered with another woman's juices. When the others saw that Bree was covered, Lynette and Gabby started laughing as Susan simply lay there slumped in the chair, "I'm... sorry... Bree..." "That's alright, you couldn't exactly control it." Once Bree returned from the kitchen with a towel that she used to wipe most of the cum off of her, Susan, still not recovered, "Bree... where... did you... learn to... do that?"

Gabby then added, "Yeah, it looked like you knew what you were doing." Bree looked a them, after leaving the towel on her cloths that she was going to wash after the game, and said, "I don't know, I guess I'm just good at it." As they all laughed, and Susan recovered enough to sit up straight, the effect from all the pills they had taken began to wear off.

First Bree's black hair returned to the bright shade of Red she had gotten from the last game. After that, while Susan was sitting in her chair, still finding the strength to breath, her bright Green eyes returned to their normal shade. Gabby then saw her skin return to it's normal Latina color in the mirror before her Dark Blue eyes shifted back to their natural color, and her enlarged Breasts shrank back down to their normal Ccup size. A second later, all the remaining changes had been undone after Lynette's eyes also returned to their normal color.

Once they had all returned to normal, they looked to Susan. "What?" Lynette answered, "You still need to take one of the Red pills to get a permanent effect." "I know, just give me a second. She then took one of the red pills that Gabby offered her, and after a quick breath of air, and a large sip of wine, she swallowed the pill.

A second later, the others stared as Susan's Ccup Breasts swelled up to a Dcup. Seeing that she now had noticeably bigger Breasts for the rest of her life, she was a little worried when she said, "What are we gonna say when people ask about this." Bree calmed her down by saying, "If anyone notices, we'll just say it's in their heads, that they've always been that big.

Feeling a little more calm about the whole thing, she relaxed and thanked Bree. After the doors unlocked, and the phones were working again, they spent the rest of the night talking, and watching a movie that was on TV. Later on, around two in the morning, they put their cloths back on, and helped Bree clean everything up. Then Lynette, Gabby & Susan all headed home, after agreeing to play another round on Halloween.

_I hope your enjoying the story, I'm going to do my best to make sure the next chapter is up before Halloween, On the off chance that I don't make it, Happy Halloween_


	3. Halloween

69

**Written by : Drake Defiant**

**Disclaimer :**

**1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).**

**2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).**

**3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, ****you should not play**

_**Halloween**_

It was Halloween on Wisteria Lane, in fact it was Halloween everywhere, but back to Wisteria Lane, earlier, all the kids were in costume, dragging their parents around, while others got ready for parties. But by eleven, all the kids were safely at home, eating haft their candy while their parents weren't looking, while the adults ( and clever teenagers) were going to parties to play games.

But four of the housewives that lived on this street, were gathering together to play a very special game. Also Lynette, Gabby, & Susan were going to Bree's to play a game of 69. But this time, they were going to do something special, they were going to play in their costumes.

As Bree set up the game, this time she put out soft drinks and candy, instead of wine and sandwiches. The candy left over from the trick or treaters that she greeted, dressed as a witch, wearing a black, low cut t-shirt with a black mini-skirt, and of course, a black pointed hat on top of her bright red hair.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she opened it to see her friends standing their in costume. Their was Susan, dressed as a Nurse, in the white shirt, mini-skirt, and with the nurse's hat, she even had the white stockings, and nurse's shoes to complete the look.

Then there was Gabby, dressed as a high school cheerleader, her green and white striped mini-skirt, as well as her green t-shirt, she even had a set of green and white pom-poms. Then their was Lynette, dressed as Wonder Woman herself, cape, bare thighs, lasso, & high heels included.

As they all walked in, they were all impressed by each other's costumes. It was Gabby who first said, "Wow Bree, its been a while since you've shown off so much cleavage." "Yes well, It looks like Lynette deserves our complements." Susan then said, "Yeah Lynette, that's one hell of an outfit." "Thanks, it was Tom's idea."

Once they were all inside, they sat and talked for a bit, Gossiped about their neighbours, Talked about how their evening had been, from Tom & the kids already being in bed, to Carlos being sick all day, to how Danielle & Andrew were both at a Horror Movie Marathon, going on until five in the morning.

After they had spent nearly an hour talking, they decided to play the game they had all come here to play.

As they all sat down around the table, still in costume, continuing with the normal order of turns, Lynette, Gabby, Susan, & Bree. They all sat down, still with plenty of drinks & snacks, Lynette then picked up the dice, and said, "Everyone ready." As they all agreed that they were ready to play, Just before Lynette rolled, and asked, "Hey Susan, how did Julie adjust to your bigger breasts?" "Actually, she hasn't noticed, but she's been pretty self-absorbed lately."

accepting her friend's answer, Lynette shook the dice in her hand, and quickly rolled a 4. As her piece started moving along once again, they could all here the sounds of the door locking. Once Lynette's blue piece finished moving, she picked up the first card, and read...

_Have you ever had sex_

_on a beach_

_Black/White_

"Well, I've dreamed of it, but every time I go to a beach, the kids tend to be there." While the others laughed, either from amusement, or understanding, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby. Once Gabby had the dice, she rolled it, and managed to get a 4, same as Lynette.

Once her piece was next to Lynette's, she picked up her card, and read the question...

_Do you ever sleep_

_naked_

_Green_

Without even hesitating, she said, "Yes." Lynette then asked, "When?" "On some of those nights that Carlos isn't to grabby, or whenever he's not home for the night." It was Susan who simply said, "Nice." as Gabby handed her the dice.

She then managed to roll a 6. As her piece once again took the lead early in the game, she picked up her card, and read...

_Have you ever had sex_

_because you were_

_drunk_

_Orange_

Closing her eyes, and leaning her head back, she said, "Oh I can't count the number of times I use to do that." As the others laughed a little from her embarrassment, she took a quick sip of her coke, and passed the dice to Bree.

Once Bree had the dice, she swallowed the mini bite size chocolate bar she had opened, and managed to roll a 3. Once her piece slid forward, she took her card and read...

_Do you ever walk around_

_your house Naked_

_Blue_

Putting down the card, she looked up and simply said, "No, not once." Gabby then said, "That's to bad, you should try it sometime." "Yeah you really should." Susan agreed. "Well maybe next time I'm home alone, I'll strip down and walk around in the buff."

As they all chuckled from the thought of Bree doing all the housework in the nude, Bree managed to hand Lynette the dice. She then took it and rolled a 4. As Lynette's piece took the lead for the moment, She picked up her card, and read...

_Have you ever dressed up_

_in a costume for your_

_partner_

_Orange_

Blushing slightly, Lynette then said, "Well, Once." After she didn't continue for a minute, Gabby spoke up, saying, "Well tell us more than that." "Yea." Susan threw in. "Okay, fine, Once, in order to... spice things up, I sort of dressed up as a..."

She stopped for a second, taking in a deep breath, while Gabby said, "As a?" A second later, she said, "As a French Maid." As the others laughed, she asked, "What's so funny?" It was Susan who answered, "Your sitting there dressed as Wonder Woman, and your embarrassed because you dressed up as a maid for Tom."

Taking a moment to realise that Susan was right, she said, "I guess your right." A second later, she passed the dice to Gabby, who quickly rolled a 3. As her little green piece nearly caught up with Lynette's blue piece, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Do you ever let a lover_

_spank you_

_Black_

Taking a quick sip of her Coke, she then said, "Once, and only once, after that, anyone who ever tried it, didn't get very far." As the smirk on her face grew, the others had a small chuckle, Gabby then handed the dice to Susan.

Susan decided to try her old ritual of blowing on the dice, so doing so, she then shook her fist, rolled the dice, and managed to get a 5. As her piece once again took the lead, she picked up her card, and read...

_Do you ever pleasure_

_yourself in the_

_shower_

_Purple_

Bree nearly chocked on the piece of candy she was eating after hearing the question Susan had to answer. Lynette asked, "You okay Bree?" After drinking a bit of Pepsi, she said, "Yea, I'm fine." Gabby then said, "If your sure you'll be okay, then its time for Susan to answer."

Susan then looked at the group, and said, "Well, once in a while, if its been a few weeks, and I don't have to be anywhere, My shower gets a little longer." After hearing her answer, they were speechless for a few moments, until Susan handed the dice to Bree.

Bree then quickly took the dice, and rolled a 5. As her piece caught up with the others, she picked up her next truth card, and read...

_Do you ever fantasize_

_about other women_

_Black/White_

Suddenly feeling nervous, she managed to keep her cool while she answered, "No, not once." The others knew that she wouldn't want to go into detail, so Lynette took the dice, and managed to roll a 3. "Not bad I guess."

As Lynette was reaching for her card, Gabby said, "Hey Lynette, your piece didn't move." "What." When Lynette took a look at her piece, it had not moved. "Is it broken?" Susan then said, "Hey Bree, what's with the red card in front of you?"

Looking down, Bree saw the face down red card, "I don't know." Bree then picked up the card, and read it...

_For lying or cheating you will now _

_feel the effect of every pill_

_listed on your cards_

_until now_

It was Lynette who said in a stern voice, "Bree, what did you do?" "Nothing, I swear." "Bree." "Okay, maybe... I... lied." It was then that Bree began to feel her bra tighten as the effect of a Blue pill from her first card forced her breasts to swell from their normal Dcup, to a pair of Double Ds.

Susan then asked, "Are you okay Bree?" "Yes, its just this bra is to tight now, I'm going to go see if I have a bigger one." It was Gabby who said, "Wait a second Bree, none of us have ever taken the Black & White pill, what did it do?"

"I don't know, it hasn't kicked in yet..." Bree went silent as the second pill took effect, not really sure what it was doing to her, all she knew was that her pussy felt very weird. "I'll be back in a second." Bree said as she made a mad dash for her upstairs bathroom.

Ignoring the tight bra that was painfully squeezing her breasts, Bree pushed her miniskirt, and her panties down to her knees to see what had changed. As she saw the flaccid, not quite female appendage sitting there between her legs, the others heard a blood curdling scream come from the bathroom.

Concerned, the others had made their way to the door of the bathroom, where Susan asked, "Bree, what happened?" Gabby then added, "Yah, what could be so bad, it only lasts for three turns." The door opened, and having pulled her skirt back up, Bree walked out, pale as a ghost, and said, "I... I... I have a..." "A what Bree?" Lynette asked.

"A PENIS!" Bree shouted out. The others just stared at her, shocked at what she had blurted out, and now realising why that pill only lasted for three turns. Barely able to process the information, Gabby simply said, "Did you... change out of that tight bra?" "No, I was to busy finding out I'm a... a... HEMAPHRODITE!"

Lynette then reassured her, "Don't worry Bree, it will wear off in three turns." Still panicked, Bree shouted, "Well easy for you to say, you don't have a DICK." In an attempt to calm her down, Lynette once again using her stern voice, said, "Bree, I know your freaking out, we all our a little, now we'll go back to the game, you go see if you have a bigger bra, and come back down after you've calmed down.

As the others left for the game, Bree went into the room, and took her mind off of her new appendage by changing into the Double D bra she had bought after the last game. After putting her shirt back on, she made her way back down, unnerved by the sensation of her new part as she walked.

Once Bree sat down, the others could see that she didn't want to think about this, so they turned to the game. Lynette picked up the dice, and quickly rolled a 4. This time her piece slid forward, one it made it to it's new spot, Lynette picked up her card, and read...

_Do you prefer to be _

_on Top_

_Blue_

Taking a sip of her Coke, she honestly answered "Depends on what kind of a mood I'm in." As Susan and Gabby giggled, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby. Gabby then took the dice, and ever so quickly rolled a 2.

"Why do I always get the qrap rolls." As her piece moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read the next question she had to answer...

_Do you ever have a partner_

_go down on you_

_Black/White_

As she reached for one of the sweets, she said, "Well, I've tried to get Carlos to go down, but he never does." As she took a bite from her small chocolate bar, Susan reached over, and took the dice from Gabby, once she had it, she managed to roll a 2.

"Well it looks like your not the only one getting bad rolls now." As her piece slid forward into the next category, she picked up her card, and read what she had to do...

_Feel player 4's_

_Tits_

_Purple_

Taking in a deep breath, Susan got up, and went over to Bree, who was now coming out of her state of shock. Standing next to Bree, she then reached out, and grabbed Bree's right breast.

Bree closed her eyes as Susan began to feel her enlarged breast. As Susan's fingers grazed Bree's nipple, covered only by the thin shirt and bra, Bree suddenly felt a surge of pleasure run through her like an electric shock.

As the shock ran down to the bass of her spine, Bree's eyes opened in shock, as she felt her new... Appendage... twitch from Susan touching her breast. She then grabbed Susan's hand, and said, "I think, that's enough for now."

Taking the hint, Susan pulled her hand back, and went back to her seat, she then handed the dice to Bree, who picked it up, and managed to roll a 4. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up another truth card, and read...

_Have you ever had sex_

_in the shower_

_Yellow_

Not about to lie again, she sipped her Coke, and admitted to the group. "Once or twice, a few years ago, Rex would walk in while I was in the shower, and we would... you know." As Bree blushed from her trip down memory lane, the others giggled at the thought of Bree actually getting it on in the shower.

After they all calmed down, Bree handed the dice to Lynette, who after a quick bite of one of the bite size bars, managed to roll a 2. as her piece slid just past Susan's, she picked up the next card from the second deck, and read...

_Grab player 3's _

_Ass_

_Purple_

Without hesitating, Lynette stood up, and made her way to Susan, Once she was next to her, Susan got up, and leaned forward for Lynette. Lynette then reached out, and cupped Susan's left butt cheek. Keeping a firm grasp on Susan's behind for a few seconds, Lynette gave one last squeeze before letting go, and handing the dice to Gabby.

Taking the dice, Gabby very quickly shook it, and rolled a 6. As her piece managed to just take the lead, she reached for the same deck that Lynette had just drawn from, and read her next card...

_Take the pill of your_

_choice_

_Red_

After taking a moment to think, Gabby said, "I think I'll take a blue pill." It was Bree who asked, "Why Blue?" Gabby then raised one of her eyebrows while Lynette handed her the Blue pill she asked for, and said, "Because who doesn't like a cheerleader with a huge rack."

As they all laughed, Gabby swallowed the pill, and relaxed as her the front of her cheerleader uniform became allot tighter. Once her chest swelled to a Dcup, she jumped in her seat once to make them bounce, and then handed the dice to Susan.

Before Susan rolled, Bree asked, "Gabby, if you want, you can borrow one of my bras, I'm sure it would fit you now." "Thanks Bree, but having them so that they look like there about to pop out completes the whole cheerleader look."

Barely able to keep from laughing while she said it, the others all burst out laughing as they realised that she was right about the cheerleader look. Fuelled by both humour, and the sugar in the Coke they were drinking, they all kept laughing for a few minutes.

After they had all managed to calm down, Susan picked up the dice, and managed to roll a 4. As Susan's little yellow piece managed to take the lead yet again, as it had so many times in the past. Susan picked up her next card, and read...

_Kiss player 4_

_Brown_

Getting up, Susan went over to Bree, leaned in, and took Bree's lips into her own. Bree relaxed her lips, and just let Susan run her tongue over her lips. After a few seconds, Susan was about to push her tongue into Bree's mouth when Bree pushed her back.

"I think that's enough." "Why do you say that." "Use your imagination." Suddenly Susan took the hint that Bree didn't want to get to excited for a few more turns. She then gave Bree the dice, and went back to her seat. Bree then took the dice, and quickly rolled a 3.

As her red piece pulled up next to Gabby's, Bree got up, and went over to Gabby. Gabby simply leaned her head back as Bree leaned in, and pressed their lips together. Running her tongue over Gabby's mouth for only a second, Bree quickly pulled away, before their would be any risk of excitement down there.

Returning to her seat, she picked up the next card from the second deck, and read...

_Feel player 1's_

_Breasts_

_Black/White_

Without hesitating, Bree got up again, and made her way to Lynette. Once she was next to Lynette, Lynette arched her back, pushing her Bcup breasts further out. Bree then reached out and grabbed Lynette's left breasts through the material made to look like a golden Breast plate.

As Bree massaged Lynette's Breast in her hand, Lynette let out a small moan of pleasure. The moan, as well as the sensation of Lynette's Breast in her hand, caused Bree's temporary _appendage_ to twitch into life.

Pulling her hand back, Bree quickly made her way back to her seat, sitting down just in time so that nobody would notice the bulge in her the front of her mini-skirt. Hoping that she would not need to get up in the next few minutes, Bree handed the dice to Lynette.

Once Lynette had the dice, she quickly rolled a 4. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let Player 2 feel_

_your Ass_

_Yellow_

Not wanting to shrink down to an Acup, Lynette got up, and stood next to Gabby. Gabby then sipped the Coke she was drinking, and reached over to grab Lynette's firm rear through the Blue material that was really nothing more than a bikini bottom compared to what she normally wore.

Massaging Lynette's firm rear for a few seconds, she hen pulled her hand away allowing Lynette to get back to her seat, and hand the dice to Gabby. Gabby then quickly rolled a 2. As her piece pulled up next to Susan's, Gabby got up, and went around the table to where Susan was sitting.

As Susan put her drink down and looked up, Gabby leaned in, and took Susan's lips into a passionate kiss. Holding Susan in her kiss, Gabby ran her tongue over the lips of her friend dressed like a nurse before finding an opening. Gabby then pushed her tongue just far enough into Susan's mouth to taste her tongue for a brief second.

A moment later, Gabby ended the kiss, and went back to her seat where she picked up her card, and read...

_Kiss player 1, or feel her_

_Breast and move forward_

_3 spaces_

_White_

Taking a moment to think about what she was going to do, she got up, and went over to Lynette. Once there, Lynette put down her drink, and closed her eyes, expecting Gabby to simply kiss her and go back to her seat. She opened her eyes in surprise when she felt Gabby's hand reach down, and grab her Breast through the golden coloured fabric.

Shocked from the sensation of Gabby massaging her Bcup chest, Lynette let out a gasp as the sensations ran through her. A second later, Gabby went back to her seat, where she handed the dice to Susan after her piece slid forward again. Susan then picked up her piece, and managed to roll a 4. As her piece slid into the lead again, and into the next category, she reached for her next card, and read...

_Flash your Pussy to the_

_rest of the Group_

_Brown_

Not yet ready to show that to everyone, she said, "Bree, hand me the pill." Bree then quickly handed her the pill, with a look of understanding on her face. Susan then quickly took the pill with a long drink of Coke. A second later, she asked.

"So what did I get?" Lynette then answered, "Actually, it looks good." "What looks good?" Gabby then said, "Your Blonde hair." "Blonde." Susan then pulled a lock of her hair in front of her eyes, and looked at the Strawberry Blonde hair. "I suppose it could work." She then handed the dice to Bree as she continued to admire the one lock of hair.

Bree first had a mini Kit-Kat bar, then she picked up the dice, and quickly rolled a 4. As her piece slid forward, she then picked up her next card and read...

_Kiss player 3_

_Green_

A little nervous because the bulge from earlier still hadn't completely disappeared, she took a moment to think about what she was going to do. Certain that the now smaller bulge would go unnoticed, she got up, and went over to Susan.

Once next to her friend, she leaned in, and placed her lips over Susan's. As their lips battled for dominance for a few moments, Bree didn't notice that her _appendage_ was getting excited again. As the kiss ended, Bree pulled back, and went back to her seat.

But as she turned around, the others got a brief view at the front of her mini-skirt, where a tent shape had now reformed. As Bree sat down, Gabby simply said, "Little excited there Bree." "What?" Confused, Bree then looked down, and saw what the others had seen. As her face seemed to turn red with embarrassment, the others started laughing and giggling.

Embarrassed beyond anything she thought could be physically, or biologically possible, Bree handed the dice to Lynette, who then quickly rolled a 5. As her piece took a slight lead for the moment, Lynette picked up her next card, and read...

_Flash your Ass to _

_player 3 in_

_private_

_Black/White_

Standing up, Lynette simply said, "Come on Susan." Susan then got up, and followed Wonder Woman into Bree's kitchen. Once they were out of sight of the others, Lynette turned her back to her new blonde friend, and quickly pulled down Blue bikini bottom that made up the lower haft of her Wonder Woman costume.

Letting Susan stare at her firm Ass for a minute, Susan then simply said, "wow, that's one hell of an Ass." With a smile on her face, Lynette pulled her 'pants' back up, turned around to face Susan, and said, "Thanks." She then went back to her seat, followed quickly by Susan.

Once there, Lynette gave Gabby the dice. Gabby then quickly shook the dice, and rolled a 5. As she took the lead from Lynette, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Show your Breasts to_

_the rest of the_

_group_

_Orange_

Taking another sip of her Coke, Gabby then stood up, and as she was reaching for the hem of her shirt, as she was about to lift it up, Bree more concerned for herself at this point, said, "Are you sure you want to flash all of us?" Gabby, with her hands still on the hem of her shirt, said, "What are you worried about, you get to see a beautiful cheerleader's big rack."

As Susan, and Lynette laughed, Gabby pulled her shirt up to her chest, pausing for a second to grab the cups of her black bra, she then pulled it up with her shirt, allowing her Dcup Breasts to practically explode out of her Ccup bra. As the others stared at her Breasts, Bree could suddenly feel herself become more, _excited_, that she couldn't think about anything other than Gabby's body, or certain parts of her body to be more precise.

After a few more seconds, Gabby pulled down her shirt, and took a minute to try and force her enlarged Breasts into her bra again. After she sat down, she saw Bree's vacant gaze, and said, "Earth to Bree, you here?" Snapping out of her daydream, "What, oh sorry." "You alright Bree, you look like you were about to run off to the bathroom for some 'alone' time."

As the others giggled, Bree simply had a look of embarrassment on her face, "Can we just get back to the game, and forget about my, _condition_." Susan then said, "Oh come on Bree, we're just kidding around." "Well I don't find it funny, especially since I've already had three turns since I got it." Lynette then said, "Oh don't worry, it will probably go away after Susan's turn." "In that case, Susan, please go."

Susan then took the dice from Gabby, and quickly rolled a 1. Once her piece quickly moved one spot forward, she said, "A one, what happened to my good rolls?" she then picked up her card, and read what she would have to do...

_Flash your Ass to the_

_player of your choice_

_in private_

_Blue_

With a smile on her face, she looked at Bree, and said, "Come on Bree." "Why me?" As Susan got up, she said, "Because this might be my last chance to ever get you hard." As the others laughed, Bree reluctantly got up. That was when Lynette said, "To late Susan." A large bulge still obvious. Susan then said, "Bree, I didn't know you wanted us this bad."

"I don't, this thing has a mind of it's own." Susan then dragged Bree into the kitchen. Once they were there, Susan turned around, and slid her white skirt and panties down her thighs, revealing her rear to Bree's hungry eyes. If Bree hadn't been aroused, she would be now, while staring at Susan, she said, "Susan, you might want to put that away before I lose it."

Proud of herself, Susan pulled her mini-skirt back up, and headed back to game after Bree said, "I'll be there in a second." As Susan made her way to her seat, Lynette asked, "Where's Bree?" With a smile on her face, Susan said, "She needs a minute." As the others giggled out of earshot, Bree closed her eyes, and tried to picture things that would calm her down. But it took a minute for her thoughts to go to something other than throwing Susan down, and just taking her.

A minute after she had somewhat calmed down, Bree went back to the game, and without saying a thing, simply took the dice from Susan, and quickly rolled a 5. As her piece nearly caught up with Gabby's, she suddenly felt the same sensation she had felt before, when she was inflicted with the effects of the pills. Without saying anything, or leaving, she reached down, and quickly ran her finger over the spot where her 'appendage' had recently been.

Lynette then asked, "Bree, do you want a minute?" "Its gone, I'm back to normal." Gabby then said, "Good, now can we get back to the game." With a new smile on her face, Bree picked up her next card, and read...

_Show your Breasts to_

_player 4_

_Black_

"Well, I can't flash myself." Susan then handed her the Black pill that she had fond memories of. Bree then nervously swallowed the pill, A second later, she quickly leaned back, arched her back, and screamed out "OH SWEET GOD" as all the excitement from the last three turns suddenly flooded through every fibre of her being.

As the others watched Bree go through what could possibly be her greatest orgasm ever, Bree spread her legs, closed her eyes, arched her back, and screamed out "OH GGGOOOOODDDDDDD" as she came so hard, she didn't even notice the tiny wet spot on her panties. After she collapsed into her chair, Gabby said, "You okay Bree?"

"god yes." "You ready to play?" "give... me... a minute." After Bree took a few minutes to recover from one hell of a turn, she slowly picked up the dice, and handed it to Lynette. While Bree was still in the afterglow of her turn, Lynette managed to roll a 3. As her piece pulled ahead, she picked up her next card, and read what she now had to do...

_Flash your Breasts to the_

_Group_

_Purple_

Not wanting to miss a turn so early in the game, Lynette stood up, and once again pulled down the part of shirt made to look like a golden breastplate, as well as the strapless bra she was wearing, in order to reveal her firm Breasts to the hungry eyes of her friends.

Keeping herself exposed for a few seconds, she then pulled the top back up, and sat back down. readjusting her bra, which was easier since it only had one strap that went around her back, she then handed the dice to Gabby who shook the dice in her fist, and rolled a 5. As her piece managed to take a slight lead, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 1 feel your_

_bare Ass_

_White_

Not wanting to risk the white pill just yet, Gabby got up, and went over to Lynette. Once next to her friend, she reached under her stripped mini-skirt, and pulled down her white thong. Seeing this, Lynette looked up at Gabby, and said, "Anything to finish the cheerleader costume." As she laughed, Gabby turned around so that her back was facing Lynette.

With her thong halfway down her thigh, she grabbed the bottom of her skirt, and pulled it up, revealing her beautiful butt to Lynette's eyes. Keeping her rear exposed for Lynette for a few seconds, she then pulled the skirt back down, and returned to her seat after pulling her thong back up. Once she sat back down, she quickly handed the dice to Susan, before having a small piece of taffy from the leftover candy.

Susan then took the dice, blew on it, and quickly rolled a 3. As she pulled just ahead of Bree, who was only now recovering from her last turn, she reached for her card, and read...

_Flash your Pussy to_

_player 3_

_Blue_

Putting her card down, Susan said, "Lynette, hand me the pill." With a smile on her face, Lynette handed the Blue pill to Susan. Swallowing the pill with a sip of Coke, she let out a small burp before her Dcup breasts began to swell into DDcups inside her nurse costume. A second later, she excused herself from the table as she made her way into the bathroom.

Once she was there, she took off the White top to her costume, then she managed to take her new Dcup bra off of her DDcup Breasts. Now free from the painful restraint, she put her white top back on as she wondered how Gabby went on with stuffing her Breasts in a bra that was a cup size to small.

Once she got back to her seat, she tossed her bra onto the couch in the living room, and sat back down, she then handed the dice to Bree. Having finally recovered from the Black pill, Bree picked up the dice, and quickly rolled a 3, hoping to get another Black pill, she watched as her piece slid forward. She then picked up her card, and read...

_Flash your Ass to the_

_Group_

_Brown_

Disappointed that she didn't get another Black pill, Bree stood up, and turned her back to the group. Like Gabby had done for Lynette only a moment before, Bree first pulled her Black panties down her thighs, she then leaned forward, and lifted the Black mini-skirt up, exposing her rear to the eyes of her friends.

Keeping her rear exposed for a few seconds as the others whistled and cheered, Bree then pulled her panties back up, and dropped her Skirt, concealing her magnificent Ass from the others. She then sat down, and handed the dice to Lynette, still disappointed.

Lynette then took the dice from Bree, and quickly rolled a 2. as her piece quickly slid forward, she picked up another card, and read her dare...

_Flash your Pussy to_

_player 3_

_Orange_

Putting down the card she had just read, she picked up one of the Orange pills in front of her, and said, "Sorry Susan, but I haven't had anything to drink yet." "I understand." Lynette then swallowed the pill with some help from her Coke, which she emptied at just that moment. Putting down her drink, she sat there for a moment, waiting to see what color she would get.

A second later, her skin turned to a light shade of blue, not the blue of sickness, or lack of air, but a lovely shade of blue, only slightly darker than sky blue. "Okay, this is different." Bree than reassured her, "Its a little weird, but its a very nice shade of Blue." Lynette looked at her skin, "I suppose its alright."

taking a moment to admire the new shade her skin had taken, She then opened up a Pepsi, and handed the dice to Gabby while she took a sip from her new drink. Hardly able to take her eyes off of Lynette, Gabby quickly managed to roll a 3. Keeping her lead for the moment, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 4 feel your_

_bare Breasts in front_

_of the group_

_Black/White_

"As curious as I am about what that would be like, I think I'll let Bree get to third." While the others laughed, Gabby got up and stood next to Bree, she then lifted her shirt and bra to her shoulders, exposing her enlarged Dcup Breasts to everyone's eyes, especially Bree who had an up-close full frontal view.

Taking a second to catch her breath, Bree than reached up, and cupped both of Gabby's Breasts. Feeling the perfect skin in her hands, she couldn't help running her hands all over every inch of Gabby's tits. feeling Gabby's hard nipples beneath her palms, her mind began to wonder for a moment before she snapped back to reality.

Pulling her hands back, Gabby pulled her shirt back down, and readjusted her bra, she then went back to her seat with a smile on her face. She then handed the dice to Susan. Taking the dice, and again trying her ritual of blowing on the dice, she then managed to roll a 6. Once her piece nearly caught up with Gabby's, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let player 2 feel your_

_bare Ass_

_Black_

Taking a moment to think about what she was going to do, she came to the conclusion that she wanted to let the game build up to a good conclusion. She then got up, and stood next to Gabby. Turning her back to her friend, she leaned forward, and pulled her white skirt and panties down, exposing her rear to the everyone.

Not being shy, Gabby immediately reached out, and grabbed Susan's pale Ass. Susan jumped a little at the sudden feeling of Gabby's hands roughly grabbing her rear. After a minute of this treatment, Gabby takes her hands off of Susan. Susan then pulled her skirt back up, and went back to her seat, she then handed the dice to Bree, who quickly rolled a 3. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Flash your Breasts to_

_player 1_

_Red_

Getting up, Lynette quickly took the hint, and followed Bree into her kitchen, encouraged by whistles and cheers from the gabby and Susan. Once Bree was sure that the others couldn't see, she turned to face Lynette, and quickly pulled her Shirt and bra up past to her shoulders, letting her DD Breasts fall into plain view in front of Lynette.

Feeling a sense of pride as Lynette stared at her massive melons, Bree was surprised because yet again, she didn't feel embarrassed at being on display. A moment later, Lynette simply said "wow." A second later, they heard Gabby shouting, "What's taking so long, did she get a tattoo?" As both Lynette & Bree laughed, Lynette went back from the game, while Bree readjusted her clothing.

Once Bree finished with her clothing, she returned to the game, and quickly handed the dice to Lynette so she could take her turn. Once she had the dice, she quickly rolled a 3. Once her piece slid up next to Susan's piece, Lynette drank some of her Pepsi before getting up, and standing next to her 'nurse' friend.

She then leaned in, and delicately placed her lips over Susan's. As their lips met, Lynette ran her tongue over Susan's lips, not looking for an entrance, but just tasting the strawberry flavoured lip gloss that Susan had put on. Continuing to taste her friend's lips for a few seconds, Lynette then pulled her lips back, and went back to her seat.

Leaving Susan with a grin on her lips, Lynette picked up her card, and read her new dare...

_Let Player 2 feel your_

_bare Ass_

_Green_

Still needing some time to adjust to her oddly attractive skin color, she got up, and stood next to Gabby. Turning her back to her friend, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her Wonder Woman 'bottom', and while leaning forward, lowered the rear of her costume, exposing her now slightly lighter bottom to Gabby's eyes.

Curious to see if her skin still had the same texture, Gabby quickly reached over, and cupped Lynette's rear with her hand. Feeling the same skin beneath her palms as she had in other games, Gabby slowly massaged the firm muscles beneath her fingers. A few seconds later, she pulled her hands back, and Lynette covered herself back up.

Once Lynette sat back down, she handed the dice to the Woman who had just finished fondling her. Gabby took the dice, and after taking a quick breath of air, managed to roll a 4. as her piece took a bit of a lead, she picked up her card, expecting to be groped, when she read...

_Switch places with the_

_player of your_

_choice_

_Purple_

Looking at the board, she said, "Okay, I pick... Lynette." As her piece went back six spaces, Lynette's piece slid forward until it was where gabby had just been. Bree then asked, "Why did you pick Lynette?" "Because you and Susan have already won a game each, I figured it would only be fair if Lynette got to win one."

Lynette then turned to Gabby and said, "Oh, thank you Gabby." "Anytime." Gabby then handed the dice to Susan, who blowing on the dice once again, rolled a 4. As her piece failed to catch up with Lynette's, Susan picked up her next card, and read...

_Let Player 1 feel your_

_bare Breasts_

_Blue_

Without hesitating, Susan then stood up, and went next to Lynette, she then reached for the hem of her white shirt, and pulled it up to reveal her enlarged Dcup Breasts to oddly colored friend. Lynette then reached out, and placed her hands on Susan's large Breasts. Cupping the large mounds, she began running the palms of her hands over Susan's Nipples, causing her to moan out a low growl of pleasure.

Continuing for a few more seconds, Lynette then pulled her hands back while Susan dropped her shirt, concealing her large tits from the others, and went back to her seat where she handed the dice to Bree. Once Bree handed the dice, she managed to roll a 3. As she finally made it out of last place, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let player 4 feel your_

_bare Breasts_

_Green_

"Why am I getting hit with so many pills?" A second later, she also said, "Susan, hand me one of the Green pills." She then took the pill from Susan, and with some help from her Diet Coke, she swallowed the pill, and went to look into the mirror to see her eyes change to a deep shade of Red. Shocked, she turned to the others who were all surprised to see Bree with Blood Red eyes.

It was Susan who said, "Well it sort of goes with your outfit." As the others agreed, Bree took a moment to realise that her eyes did sort of go with her witch's outfit. Calming down, and getting back to the game, Bree than handed the dice to Lynette to start the next round of the game.

Lynette then took the dice, and managed to roll a 6. As her lead got even stronger, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off a piece of clothing_

_for every pill you took_

_Yellow_

"Lets see, I've taken one Orange pill, so I just have to take off one thing." Taking a moment to think, Lynette stood up, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her Wonder Woman 'pants', she then slides the Blue bathing suit bottom down her well toned legs.

Standing there in her panties, she stepped out of the bottom, and tossed over her shoulder, letting it land somewhere in the hallway. Sitting as the others clapped, she then handed the dice to Gabby, who quickly rolled a 5. Once her piece moved forwards, she picked up her next card, and read what she had to do...

_Flash your Breasts to the _

_Group_

_Green_

"Ah screw it, you've all seen them." Gabby then stands up, and grabs the bottom of her green t-shirt, Before anyone could blink, she had managed to pull up her shirt, snag her bra, and pull both up to her chin, letting her Dcup Breasts once again fall out into plain view in front of her friends.

Keeping her Breasts exposed for a minute, she then keeps her shirt up as she works at squeezing a pair of Ds into a Ccup bra. A moment later when she had squeezed them in, she let her shirt fall, reaching to just above her skirt. She then sat down, and handed the dice to Susan. Susan then blew on the dice, and rolls a 4. As her piece slid into its new position, she picked up her card, and read...

_Flash your Pussy to the_

_Group_

_Red_

Taking a moment to think, she said, "Gabby, hand me one of those Red pills." Once gabby gave her the pile, Susan took a deep breath before she swallowed the pill and waited for the effect to hit. A second later her White shirt felt tighter as the others watched her Tits swell up to Double D underneath her shirt.

"Okay, if they get any bigger, I'm going to look like a bimbo nurse." As the others giggled, she handed the dice to Bree, who then quickly managed to role a 1. Once her piece moved one spot, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let player 2 feel your_

_bare Pussy_

_Purple_

Already in last place, Bree was desperate not to miss a turn. She then closed her eyes, and said, "Gabby, get over here." Surprised by her decision, Gabby got up and stood next to Bree. As Gabby kneeled, Bree pulled down her panties, and still sitting down, raised her Black skirt up to the point where Gabby could have easy access, without anyone seeing.

Taking the hint that Bree didn't want to be on display, She reached down and snuck her hand under Bree's skirt. Reaching up her skirt, bree jumped a little as Gabby quickly cupped her Pussy with her bare hand. Only keeping her hand there for a second, Gabby then pulled her hand back, and went back to her seat.

Taking a minute to readjust her cloths, Bree then handed the dice to Lynette, who after eating some m&m's, managed to roll a 4. Still in the lead, Once her Blue piece slid forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take off your_

_Shirt_

_Black/White_

Without getting up, and with a smile on her face, Lynette reached down, and pulled the hem of her Red and Gold Wonder Woman halter top up over her head. After she managed to untangle her arms from the mess, she dropped the top next to her seat. Sitting there in nothing but her black panties and strapless bra, Lynette felt oddly comfortable.

Sitting there next to nude, Lynette stretched her arms over her head for a moment, letting the others see her entire oddly colored, yet strangely attractive body. Feeling that she had enough attention, she picked up the dice, and handed it to Gabby, who after a second, managed to roll a 5. As her piece tried desperately to catch up with Lynette's, Gabby picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off a piece of_

_clothing_

_Blue_

Feeling like she was already about to pop out of her bra, but not yet wanting to abandon it, she reluctantly avoided the Blue pill, and grabbed the hem of her Green T-shirt. Unlike Lynette, She then effortlessly pulled the shirt over her head in order to reveal her Dcup Breasts, being squeezed into a Ccup bra.

Sitting there like that, she looked to the others, and said, "So what do you think, am I every guy's dream, or what." While they all laughed at the comment, they had to agree, Sitting there, in most of her cheerleader outfit, practically busting out, she was the picture of allot of male fantasies.

Susan then took the dice from Gabby, and after a quick sip of her drink, she blew on the dice, and managed to roll a 1. "Oh come on, what were the odds." was all she said as her piece moved 1 spot forward. She then read her next card...

_Let Player 1 feel your_

_bare Breasts in front_

_of the group_

_Green_

Taking a moment to think, Susan then picked up 1 of the Green pills in front of her, and said, "Sorry, but I don't feel like exposing them after a qrap roll like that." As the others sighed, and begged her to change her mind, she swallowed the pill, and got up to look into the mirror. When she looked into the mirror, her eyes had now changed to a light Blue.

"Not bad." Was all she said before she sat down again, when the others saw her new eyes, it was Lynette who said, "Well the game is really perfecting your costume." As they all laughed, Susan realised that she was now a Blonde, Blue eyed, Big Breasted Nurse. "Oh my god, I've become a guy's jerk off fantasy."

As the others burst out laughing, Bree managed to get the dice from Susan. As she calmed down, She managed to roll a 2. Still in last place once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let player 2 feel your_

_bare Ass_

_Orange_

Taking a deep breath, Bree then got up, and stood next to Gabby. Turning her back to her friend, she quickly lifted up the back of her skirt, she then pulled her black panties down, exposing her rear to Gabby, as well as the rest of the group. A second later, Gabby reached over, and cupped both of Bree's butt cheeks.

Fondling Bree's rear end for a few seconds, she let go as Bree let out a small moan. Embarrassed as she realised that the others all heard her moan, Bree pulled her panties up, and returned to her seat. She then quickly handed the dice to Lynette, who then managed to roll a 5. As her piece slid even further into the lead, she read her next challenge...

_Kiss player 3's_

_Nipple_

_Brown_

Looking to Susan, she licked her lips before saying "Get them out." As they all giggled, Lynette got up while Susan lifted her shirt, exposing her enlarged DD Breasts to the others. As Gabby cheered them on, Lynette kneeled in front of Susan. Licking her lips again, she then leaned forward, and placed her lips on Susan's right Nipple.

Keeping herself there just long enough to get a giggle from Susan, Lynette then got back up, and walked back to her seat while Susan pulled her shirt back down. As Lynette sat down, she picked up the dice, and handed it to Gabby. Gabby then sipped her Coke, and after letting out a small burp, earning a few giggles from the others, she managed to roll a 3. As her piece slid forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Remove either your Bra_

_or Panties_

_Yellow_

Not enjoying the thought of her Breasts shrinking, Gabby quickly reached behind her back, and after a minute of fumbling around, she managed to unhook her bra. The second that she managed to unhook it, the Ccup bra practically flew off of her currently Dcup Breasts, exposing her enlarged Breasts to her three friends.

Leaving her black bra on the edge of the table, she giggled as she said "A Blonde Nurse, a Topless Wonder Woman, a beautiful Witch, and A Topless Cheerleader, this has to be every guy's fantasy." As they all laughed, Susan managed to get the dice from Gabby, she then blew on the dice again, and rolled a 3. Once her piece slid forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Remove either your panties_

_or shirt_

_Black/White_

Remembering the effect of the pill on Bree, Susan reached for the bottom of shirt, and slowly pulled it above her head, again, and now for the duration of the game, revealed her DD Breasts to the eyes of her friends. As the others all cheered, she looked at gabby, and said, "Now the Nurse in the fantasy is topless to."

While they all laughed, Susan handed the dice to Bree, who nervously managed to roll a 5. Once her piece made it into the same category of dares as the others, but still in last place just behind Susan, Bree picked up her card, and read what she had to do...

_Take off a piece of_

_clothing_

_Black_

Taking a moment to think about what she wanted to do, she decided against taking the pill, and stood up, she then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her black mini-skirt, and taking a deep breath, pulled it down. Stepping out of her skirt, she then picked it up, and tossed it onto the couch. Sitting down in her Black panties, she then handed the dice to Lynette without saying another word.

Seeing that Bree felt a little uncomfortable at the moment, the rest of the group decided not to say anything about it. Bree then handed the dice to Lynette, who quickly managed to roll a 6. Surprised that she got another good roll, and that the laws of probability don't seem to apply to her rolls, she picked up her card once her piece moved forward, and read...

_Lick player 2's _

_Nipple_

_Red_

Feeling a little daring, Lynette looked at Gabby, and said, "Hand me the pill." "Why?" "Because I'm in the mood to have one." Not sure why Lynette wanted one, she handed one of the Red pills to Lynette. Lynette then quickly swallowed the pill, and waited to see what effect it would have on her. A second later, her strapless Bra practically fell off as it couldn't hold in her Breasts as they swelled up to a Dcup.

Realizing that the Bra wouldn't stay on much longer anyway, Lynette quickly pulled it off of her, exposing her oddly colored, yet somewhat beautiful Breasts to the others. Sitting there in her panties with Light Blue skin, she handed the dice to Gabby, who managing to finally take her eyes off of a now topless Lynette, managed to roll a 6 as well.

Still eight spots behind Lynette, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take off the rest_

_of your cloths_

_Black_

Taking a moment, a very short moment, to think about her choice, she simply said, "Fuck it." She then got up, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, and slowly pulled it down, swaying her hips as she went. Once she got it to the ground, she picked it up, and tossed it over the others to land on the couch.

As the others cheered on her little show, Gabby raised her arms over her head while she stood their in only a white thong, swaying her hips as if there were a music in the background to be in tune with. Turning around so that everyone could see her Ass, she then hooked her fingers into the strings of her thong, she then stopped moving her hips for a moment as she pulled the thong down.

Stepping out of it, and then picking it up again, she faced the group, exposing her clean shaven Pussy to the others, as they clapped and cheered, Gabby stretched, and released her thong, which then flew like an elastic towards Bree, grabbed them out of mid air, and after bursting into a fit of giggles, tossed it over her chair.

Sitting back down, Lynette then looked at her and said, "That was quite a show." "Thanks Lynette." Gabby then handed the dice to Susan, who after blowing on it yet again for some reason, rolled a 2. "Unbelievable." Once her piece moved forward it's two spots, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take your shirt off_

_Blue_

Lynette then gave Susan one of the Blue pills while saying, "What's with this game and Big Boobs?" Gabby then answered, "It was probably made by a guy." Laughing a bit while she swallowed the pill with a sip of her drink, she sat there as her Bare Breasts managed to grow to a DDDcup. Feeling the new weight of her chest, she said, "Well, this is new." Gabby then smiled, "Yeah, but not that bad." She then gave the dice to Bree, who managed to roll a 3. Still just behind Susan, she picked up another card, and read what she had to do...

_Have player 3 decide_

_what you will take_

_off_

_Blue_

Already feeling tight forcing her Breasts into a bra that was now a size to small, as looked at Susan, and said, "Well?" Taking a moment to think, she had a smile n her lips as she said, "Your Shirt." "I figured you would say that." Bree then reached down, and grabbing the hem of her shirt, quickly pulled it up over her head, revealing her Large Breasts, confined in Bree's bra.

Dropping her shirt to the side of her chair, she picked up the dice, and handed it to Lynette, who very quickly rolled another 6. "I think the game wants me to win." Once her piece moved forward, she picked up the card, and read what she had to do...

_Pinch Player 4's_

_Nipple_

_Yellow_

Getting up, Lynette rounded the table until she was standing next to Bree, she then kneeled down in front of her friend, while she kneeled, Bree lifted up her bra, allowing her enlarged Breasts to fall out in full view of the others. As Bree took a deep breath, Lynette reached forward, and held Bree's Nipples between her index fingers, and thumbs.

Looking up at Bree, Bree closed her eyes, and said, "Do it." Lynette then pinched both of Bree's nipples, not roughly, but with enough force to reach the border of pleasure and pain. As soon as Lynette started pinching, Bree gasped for air, after two more gasps, Lynette finally let go, allowing Bree a chance to force her now sensitive tits into her bra.

As Bree rearranged the little clothing she had left, Lynette returned to her seat where she handed the dice to Gabby, who took it and after a short pause, rolled a 3. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Lick Player 4's_

_Pussy_

_Black_

"Susan, hand me the pill, Sorry bree, but I'd rather get off then lick you there." "Don't worry, I understand perfectly." Once Susan handed her the pill, she quickly swallowed it with a sip of her Coke. Having some idea of how good it would feel, she grabbed the sides of her seat as the pill took effect, as the first wave of pleasure ran through her.

She threw her head back and shouted out "YES, YES, OH GOD YES." as it felt as if fireworks were going off inside of her. Pleasure shooting from deep within her pussy, all the way up her spine, forcing her to practically jump out of her seat. After a few more seconds of this treatment, it seemed as if the waves were building up on each other as they built up to an unforgettable climax.

"OH YYYEEEESSSSSSSS." In the afterglow of her orgasm, Gabby sloughed back in her seat, a few drops of sweat running down her body. As the others watched her bask in her afterglow, Susan took the dice from her, and letting her just sit there and recover, Susan blew on the dice again, and rolled a 5. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take off Two pieces_

_of Clothing_

_Purple_

"Well seeing as how Lynette is probably about to win, I'm not missing the action of the last turn." Having said that, Susan stood up, and unlike Gabby's striptease, she simply pulled both her Skirt and Panties down, until they were pooled around her ankles, stepping out of them, she tossed them onto the couch, ( I have got to think of a new place to put their cloths when they strip. ) sat down in the nude, and handed the dice to Bree, who very quickly rolled a 5.

Still in last place, and just one spot behind Susan, Bree picked up her card, and read what she now had to do...

_Take your Bra off_

_Orange_

"Alright." While Lynette and Susan cheered her on, ( Gabby still recovering from her orgasm. ) Bree reached behind her back, and unclasped the Black Bra she was still wearing, despite it being to small for her. After she unclasped it, she quickly managed to pull the straps down her arms, pulling the cups away from her, exposing her DD Breasts to the group once again.

"Oh that's much better." Lynette then asked, "Well if was so tight, why were you still wearing it?" "I don't know, some lingering strand of modesty." As they giggled, Gabby managed to pull herself back up, and joined them in their laughter. As the giggling died down, Bree handed the dice to Lynette, who hoping for a high roll, managed to roll a 6, more then she needed to get to the last spot.

Looking right in front of her on the table, there was another card, as she picked it up, Gabby looked at her and said, "Let the real action begin." As they laughed, Lynette read who would have to do what to her...

_Have Player 4 Finger_

_you to Orgasm_

_Take a Red_

_Pill_

"Why is it me again?" Susan then looked to Bree, "I'm sure it's random." ( It really is random, I swear. ) Lynette then turned around in her chair, and after managing to slid her panties off, spread her legs apart, "Come on Bree." "Oh okay." Getting up, Bree then walked over to Susan, and slowly kneeled in front of Lynette. Letting out a deep breath, which tickled Lynette, "Here goes nothing."

Bree then reached forward with her right hand, and slowly ran her fingers up from the bottom of Lynette's opening, up to her sensitive clit, causing her to gasp loudly. Nervous, considering that this was the first time she doing this, Bree started flicking her thumb over Lynette's clit. "Bree, have you ever done this?" "Not really." "Well that explains a few things, here..."

Lynette reached down, and forcing all but Bree's index, and middle fingers into a fist. she then guided Bree's fingers to gently circle over her clit, after a few strokes, "Yeah..., like that..." As Bree kept stroking, Lynette then said, "Now while your doing that... bring your other hand up..." No longer as nervous as she was before, Bree did as Lynette instructed.

Bringing her hand up to Lynette's womanhood, Lynette then grabbed her hand, and brought it to her opening, closing her fingers the way she did with Bree's other hand, Only keeping her index, & middle finger extended, she brought Bree's two fingers to her opening, and said, "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." Lynette then guided Bree's fingers into her now wet opening. "Now... pull them out a bit... like you were slowly... thrusting..." Getting the idea, Bree started to slowly pull her fingers in and out slowly.

As Lynette started to moan, Bree figuring that she was doing a good job, started to pick up the pace. "Oh yes... another... finger..." Bree then stretched out a third finger, and started trusting into Lynette faster with her three fingers. "Oh YES" As Bree kept going, she was finding it easier to thrust her fingers in, as her fingers were now well coated with Lynette's juices. After another two minutes of thrusting her fingers, and circling Lynette's clit, Lynette's moaning grew louder until she screamed out "YES BREEEEEEE."

As Lynette came, Bree could feel Lynette's pussy flood with her juices, pulling her fingers out, now coated with the sticky fluid, "Oh Bree... that was... great..." "Thanks." Bree said as she grabbed the towel which she had brought from the kitchen to clean off her hand.

A minute later, as Lynette was recovering, her enlarged Breasts began to shrink as the pill's effect wore off. Once her Breasts had returned to their normal Bcup, her skin slowly shifted back to it's normal color.

A moment after Lynette returned to normal, Gabby's Breasts also shrank back down to their normal Ccup size. After that, Susan's hair & eyes began to return to normal, afterwards, her Breasts shrank down to their new normal size of a Dcup. Once she was done, Bree's eyes returned to their normal color, before her Breasts also shrank down to their normal Dcup. (I really snuck allot of Blue pills in this time.)

"Now that... were all as... normal as we'll... ever be..., someone... hand me... that Red pill." A second later, after Lynette had finally recovered, Gabby handed her the Red pill. "Well, here goes nothing." Lynette then swallowed it, and waited to see what would happen.

A few seconds later, Lynette's Breasts swelled back up to a Ccup. (I swear the effects I pick are at random, It's just coincidence she got the effect of another Blue pill, Honest.) "How am I going to get this past Tom?" Gabby then answered, "Lynette, he's a guy, do you really think he'll care why your tits are bigger."

As they all started laughing, they went into a conversation that lasted the rest of the evening. A few hours later, after the last of the candy was nearly finished, it was finally time for them to leave. As they all put their costumes back on, Lynette picked up her bra and said, "I guess I have to go shopping." They all laughed and finished dressing. Then having said their goodbyes, Lynette, Gabby, and Susan went home while Bree Put the game away under her bed. "Maybe next time, I'll win."

_Three things._

_First, I would like to thank Oric 13 for showing me my spelling mistakes, I really should have noticed that. Thanks Oric 13._

_Second, It might be a little while before I put up another chapter, School is getting busy, and were just getting into mid-terms._

_Third, __HAPPY HALLOWEEN_


	4. Christmas

69

**Written by : Drake Defiant**

**Disclaimer :**

**1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).**

**2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).**

**3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, ****you should not play**

_**Ch 4 Christmas**_

Bree was lying in the softest bed she could ever imagine, the smoothness of the satin sheets caressing the warm skin of her bare back. With no lights in the room, shadows were being casts all over the room by the candles that seemed to covered every hard surface in the room. As the shadows danced across the walls, a gentle breeze wove it's way through the room, coming from the now open balcony door, it brought with it, the scent of lilacs, which seemed to fill the dark room.

As the cool, gentle breeze caressed every inch of her bare skin that the sheets beneath her couldn't touch, she moaned in ecstasy as her lover brought her closer to her release. Feeling the heat of her passion warm every fibre of her being, she began to gasp as she held tightly to the brunette hair of her lover, keeping this person buried deep in her womanhood.

The candles seemed to grow brighter as Bree got closer to the edge of her pleasure. As another gentle breeze covered her now hot skin, chilling the small beads of sweat running over her body, a shiver, mixed with her passion, covered her skin, from her curled up toes, up her long legs, across her stomach, running over her Breasts & her hardened Nipples. Overwhelmed from both the cool air kissing her bare skin, the scent she loved most filling the room, and the heat that seemed to come from her lover's tongue surging through her body, she couldn't hold out any longer.

As a seemingly endless night of passion & lust was about to rush through her body, she looked down to see the lust filled eyes of Gabrielle staring back at her from her now white hot center as a wave of pleasure ran through her body...

Bree bolted awake, not exactly sure what was going on, her friend's eyes still fading from her sight. Realising that she was alone, in her familiar bed, she switched on the lights, and got up. Taking off her nightgown, which was drenched in her sweat, she stood there, only wearing her panties, which she could now see were soaking wet from the climax in her dream.

Quickly changing into a clean pair of panties, and seeing that it was only quarter past one in the morning, Bree, exhausted from her dream, and not even two hours of sleep, climbed onto the dry side of her bed, and still only wearing her fresh panties, pulled the covers over her otherwise completely naked body. To tired to put any thought what so ever into the dream she had just had, she closed her eyes, and went into a less eventful night of dreams.

After breakfast was over, Bree decided to pay Evan, the neighbour who gave her the game, a visit. Opening the door to see Bree standing there, "Morning Bree..., I love your hair." "Thanks." "So what can I do for you?" "What did your game do to me?" "I think we had better talk inside." Bringing Bree inside to the dinning room where he was eating his breakfast of eggs & bacon, they both sat down to talk.

"So what has the game done to you that is so terrible?" "It's... It's affecting my dreams." After swallowing a mouthful of egg, "Ummm..., and you think it's the game?" "Well, they've been... different." "That could be any number of things." Embarrassed, Bree blurted out, "I've been having sex dreams."

Nearly choking on his bacon, he coughed a bit before saying, "And you've never had a sex dream before?" Her face now red from embarrassment, "Of course I have, these ones are just... different." "Different how?" Her face now almost as red as her fire red hair, she mumbled out, "There are usually..., I mean when I have them..., there are... Men... in my dreams." "I see, and now there aren't." "Not really, no." After another bite of his breakfast, Evan asked, "So I guess you've dreaming about..." "My friends, yes..., now why is your game doing this to me."

"Two things, one, it's your game now." Taking a sip of his orange juice, he then said, "Second, the games can only induce dreams if you sleep while playing one." "But it has to be the game." "Why?" "BECAUSE I'M NOT A LESBIAN."

A second later, after Bree calmed down, Evan asked, "Okay, when do you have these dreams?" "Right after we play the games normally." "Well there you go, those dreams are probably just your mind going through it's day, that's what allot of peoples dreams are." "Really?" "Yeah, some are deep subconscious messages, some are your mind trying to work through something, and some are your mind just going over it's day, and messing up a few details."

"So I'm turning into a lesbian?" "No, the game doesn't have that kind of power over you." "And the dreams?" "Okay look, in my surprisingly long life, I managed to study a fair bit of psychology, if you have the dreams right after you play, there just your mind going through it's memories." "What if they become more persistent?" "Then come back here, & we'll talk about it, but for now, don't worry."

Feeling better, Bree thanked Evan, and after a little conversation, went back home to do some cleaning, not that it was actually needed.

A few weeks later, Dec 19th

It was a hectic time of year on Wisteria lane. Everyone had been busy with work, and their children, and a very strong case of the Flu circling around a few times. With so much going on, their hadn't been allot of time for four housewives to get together and play a very special game.

But finally, after so many weeks, work was letting up a fair bit, school had let out for the holidays, and the Flu that had been gripping so many was letting go in time for the holidays. Decorations had been put up everywhere, trees were trimmed, presents were wrapped, mostly, the radio was playing Christmas songs all day long, and thanks to christmas parties, and a husband willing to deal with four young children for a few hours this close to Christmas, three women were once again getting together at Bree's to relax & laugh while playing their favourite game.

Having set out chips, veggies & dip, and some champagne, as well as having set up the game in the game room again, Bree heard a knock on the door. Opening the door to see Gabby standing on the shovelled doorstep. That's right, three inches of snow had fallen the day before, and it wasn't going to melt for a few weeks.

Standing there in a long bright red skirt, and christmas green long sleeve shirt, Gabby was surprised to see Bree standing there dressed as Ms. Clause, With a bright red skirt that went down just pass her knees, and a bright red long sleeve shirt hat was cut low enough to show off allot of cleavage. "Wow Bree, what's with the Santa's Sexy Wife look?" "I don't know, something about a sex game so close to christmas, it just seemed right."

Giggling a bit, they both walked in and watched some of It A Wonderful Life until Bree heard another knock, and opened the door to see Susan their standing in her jeans and a Bright Red t-shirt after she took off her jacket.

Talking a bit about her day, they both then rejoined Gabby and watched the movie some more for 20 minutes until Lynette knocked on the door. Opening the door, Lynette came in, & after taking off her jacket, revealed the striped red & Green long sleeve that she was wearing.

The four of them together spent the next hour in the living room watching the last 25 minutes of It's A Wonderful Life, and talking about their weeks. After an hour of laughing, & chatting, & a bit of champagne, they slowly made their way to the game table, where their familiar pieces were set up on the board with 69 spots, and some very fun cards, and very weird pills.

After a quick sip of their champagne, Lynette picked up the dice from the center of the board, "Well, here goes." Lynette then shook her fist, and rolled the dice, getting a 2. As she rolled, the magic of the game kicked in as the doors locked, and all connection to the outside world was severed. "So much for a good start." Once her piece quickly moved it's two spots, Lynette picked up the first card, and read her question...

_Have you ever given a_

_Handjob_

_Red_

As the others stared at Lynette, she answered, "Well, once in a while when I'm to tired for anything else, and Tom won't let up, I... give him a hand." As the others laughed while she blushed, Lynette picked up the dice, and handed it to Gabby, who quickly rolled a 6. "Sweet." Already getting visions of victory, Gabby read her first card...

_Do you ever Swallow when_

_giving a Blowjob_

_Orange_

"Only when I want something expensive." As they all laughed, it was Bree who said "Gross." Giggling, Gabby responded, "You'd think so, but it's actually not that bad." "It isn't?" "No, just don't try to kiss him after." As they all burst into laughter, it took them a few minutes to calm down. But finally they managed to pull themselves together, Susan took the dice from Gabby, and managed to roll a 5. Once her piece slid up behind Gabby's, she reached for her first card, and read...

_How old were you the First_

_time you had sex_

_White_

Taking a second to think back, Susan then sipped her champagne before saying, "I think it was a few day after my sweet 16, so about a week after I turned 16." Gabby looked at her, "16?" "Yes 16, how old were you?" "19." Lynette then asked, "Really?" "Yeah, I was a little angel back then, what about you?" "17." "Not bad." That was when everyone noticed Bree being shy and trying to avoid talking about the subject.

Gabby then asked, "Bree, how old were?" "Oh I don't see how that matters." "Bree." "Okay, I was 15." Shocked and surprised by her answer, Lynette asked, "You... 15." "Yes, I was young, it was some party, there were drinks that were surprisingly alcoholic, and one thing led to another." Gabby then responded, "So it was Sex, Drugs & Rock n' Roll." Laughing a bit, Bree said, "I guess you could say that." They then spent the next few minutes joking about Bree being the bad girl, Bree even joined in the fun.

A few minutes later, after the jokes were starting to wear a little thin, Bree picked up the dice, and managed to roll a 4. Lynette then spoke up, "Everyone's getting the good rolls but me." Once Bree's piece moved up just behind Susan's, she picked up her card, and read her first question...

_How often are you_

_on Top_

_Red_

Taking a second to think back, Bree then said, "You know, I don't think I ever have been." Surprised, the other three asked Simultaneously, "Never?" "No, I just always seem to end up on the Bottom." Lynette then asked, "Haven't you ever tried to be on top?" "Once or twice, but I never seem to end up there." Gabby then spoke up, "You know what you should do, next time you and Orson are in the mood, look him in the eye, say I'm top now, and just push him back."

Laughing and blushing at the same time, Bree answered, "I don't know if he would be into that." "Bree, all guys are into that." Looking between Lynette & Susan, they both agreed with Gabby. "Maybe I'll try it." "Good for you." Bree then handed the dice to Lynette for her second turn. She picked up the dice, shook it, and managed to get a 5. Once her little Blue piece moved, she picked up her card, and read...

_Does it take allot to get_

_you in the mood_

_White_

Taking a second to think about it, Lynette answered, "Not really, as long as I'm to tired, I guess I'm willing to have a good time." Susan then asked, "When aren't you tired?" "Now that's something that doesn't come to often." Laughing for a second, Gabby sipped her champagne while Lynette handed her the dice, quickly rolling it, she put down her glass to see a 2 staring up at her, "Snake eyes." Once her piece reached it's new spot, she took her card, and read her question...

_Do you ever walk around_

_the house Naked_

_Purple_

"All the time." "Really?" Bree asked, "Yep, pretty much whenever I'm alone, which is most of time, I close the curtain, strip down, and just go." Lynette looked at her, and asked, "Is that why it takes so long for you to answer the door?" "Yep." Her simple answer causing them all to inexplicably laugh for a moment, Gabby looked at Bree & asked, "Have you tried it yet?" "Tried what?" "Going around the house in the Nude." "Not yet." "You should." "Well the kids aren't coming back from their friends until tomorrow night, maybe I'll try tomorrow."

As their conversation came to an end, Gabby handed the dice to Susan, who quickly got a 6. As her piece rushed forward to it's new spot, she picked up her card, and read...

_Have you ever been turned on_

_by a Woman_

_Green_

Taking a moment to wonder about it, she said, "I've attracted to other women before, but no, I don't think one ever turned me on." taking a sip of her champagne, she handed the dice to Bree, who managed to roll a 5. Almost catching up with Susan, Bree took her card, and read her question...

_When was the last time_

_you had Sex_

_Orange_

Sighing, Bree answered, "Just over two weeks ago." Surprised, Gabby said, "Why so long?" "It's always like this around Christmas, In the rush to get everything ready, I'm just to tired, besides, the few nights I'm not to tired, Orson is to busy, or he's already asleep." Looking at Bree, Gabby simply said, "You know Bree, if Orson isn't there for you on those nights, you could just... take matters... into your own hands."

Embarrassed, Bree answered, "I'm not really... into that." This time Lynette answered, "You should try it, how do you think we deal when were alone, and in the mood." "Okay, to much info." As they all burst out laughing, Bree handed the dice back to Lynette, who managed to roll a 2. Once her piece caught up with Bree's, she picked up another question, and read...

_Do you ever dress up_

_for your lover_

_Green_

Putting down her card, she looked to the others, and said, "Well, once..., their may have been a... maid's outfit." As Lynette took a sip of her champagne, the others all giggled at the thought of Lynette dressed up like a maid for Tom. As they giggled, Lynette passed the dice over to Gabby, who then shook it and managed to get a 4. Picking up her last question, Gabby quickly read...

_What color Panties do_

_you think player 4_

_is wearing_

_Purple_

Putting down her card, and looking at her slightly tipsy friend, Bree asked, "What kind of a question is that?" "I don't know, but if I had to guess..." Staring at the edge of the table, as if she was trying to stare trough the table and Bree's red skirt, she looked back up and said, "... Red." As she sipped her champagne, Bree smiled as she said, "Nope." "Then what color are they?" "You'll just have to wait and see."

With a smile on her face, Bree watched as the dice was passed to Susan, who after putting a small kiss on the dice for luck, managed to roll it and get a 6 staring back up at her. As her piece sailed far into the next set of dares, she picked up her next card, and read what she had to do...

_Grab player 3's Ass_

_Blue_

"What's with this game and big boobs, I'm already up to a Dcup from the last game." Gabby then looked at her, and said, "Well at least it's not giving you small tits." "True." Lynette then handed Susan the Blue pill which would start off the game's real magic. "Well, seeing as how I'm not suppose to grab my own Ass, here goes." She then swallowed the pill with some Champagne, and waited for a second. Just before she the pill took effect, Susan remembered, "Oh man, I should have taken my bra off."

As her Breasts swelled from their now normal Dcup, to a DDcup, she could feel them straining against her bra. Feeling the pressure on her tits, she got up and said, "Okay, Bree, take your turn, I'm going to change out of this bra." While Susan went off to the bathroom to strip out of her now tight bra, Bree picked up the dice, and quickly rolled a 2.

Once her piece managed to pull just into the next category of dares, she quickly picked up her next card, and read what had to be done...

_Feel Player 1's Breasts_

_Orange_

Still feeling a little unnerved from her dream, she said, "I think I'll take the pill." Gabby asked, "Why?" "Because that's what I feel like doing." "Okay." Lynette then handed her the pill. Like Susan, she swallowed the pill with a sip of champagne, and waited. A few seconds later, as Susan was walking back into the room with her white bra in one hand, just in time to see the effect of Bree's pill taking effect.

As Susan sat down, and tossed her bra onto the cough in the other room as they had done so many times by now, Bree's skin suddenly took on a sort of a golden hue, so that she almost seemed to glow. "Nice." "Thanks Susan." Gabby then spoke up, "Say what you will, but this game seems to know what to do for the holidays."

Taking a second to see how her skin almost seemed to glow, she slowly handed the dice to Lynette, who after managing to take her eyes off of her nearly glowing friend, quickly rolled a 2. "Why do I keep getting 2's?" Gabby then looked at her, "I'm sure you'll get out of the trend." Once her piece made it's way to it's new spot, she picked up another question, and read...

_Do you spend time at a _

_Nude beach_

_Blue_

Tempted by the pill that could give her a larger chest, she looked to her friends, and said "I've thought about it, but I've never actually gone to one." Again Gabby looked at her & said, "Trust me, you can be glad that you haven't." "Why?" "Well there was one I went to that was all right, but the last one I went to, it was a bunch of old prevs staring at me."

Bree looked at her, "Why would you go to a _nude_ beach?" "Good way to get an all over tan without any tan lines." The group of friends then spent the next few minutes about what it would be like to go to a Nude beach. Between the cold snow, the stress of the holidays, and the champagne that they were drinking, after 20 minutes of talking, they decided that a little while after christmas, the four of them would go on vacation together to a more tropical island with clothing optional beaches.

After there decision, and a little more champagne, Lynette gave the dice to Gabby, who very quickly managed to roll a 1. Now that she was passed the truth section, and she landed on the same spot as Bree, Gabby got up and went over to her friend who seemed to glow. Leaning in, a little tipsy from drinking more than the others, she pressed her lips ageist Bree's, and managed to slip her tongue between her friend's lips.

Lasting only a few seconds, Gabby then pulled back, and started walking back to her seat, while Susan spoke up, "And there wasn't even any mistletoe." As they all laughed, Gabby picked up her next card, and read what she was supposed to do...

_Feel Player 4's_

_Ass_

_Yellow_

Not wanting to take the pill that would shrink her Breasts, Gabby got up, and once again walked over to Bree, who also got up to make things easier. Standing in front of Bree, Gabby reached around her friend as if she were hugging Bree, except that her hands went like missiles straight to Bree's firm yet perfectly smooth rear, hidden by her jeans.

Massaging the perfect rear of her friend through the jeans for a few seconds, she pulled her hands back after saying, I think this game likes us. Blushing as she remembered her dream involving the woman who had just finished grabbing her butt. Sitting back down as Susan took the dice, Susan quickly rolled a 4. As her piece left the others behind, and she moved to the next set of cards, she picked up her next dare, and read...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to Player 1_

_Brown_

"What does the Brown one do again?" Bree looked at her, and said, "It messes with your hair color." Taking a moment to think about what she wanted to do, her curiosity won over. "Well, your all going to see them anyway, Bree, hand me one of those pills." Taking one of the brown pills, and handing it to Susan, she quickly swallowed it and got up to look in the mirror on the wall.

A second later, her hair started to change color, from the brunette that she had known all her life, to a perfect shade of viridian, ( light Blue - Green ). "Okay... I guess it doesn't look to bad." She then sat down, and handed the dice to Bree. Bree then quickly managed to roll a 4. Once her piece finished moving forward, and picked up her next card, and read...

_Kiss Player 4_

_Blue_

"Well, I can't kiss myself." Lynette then quickly handed her one of the Blue pills, "Thanks Lynette, I'll be back in a second." Bree then went up to her room where she quickly took off her top, and took off her dark Green Bra that she had been wearing, and put on the DD dark Green one that she had bought just for this game, knowing how many Blue pills tend to be taken.

Coming back to the game, her breasts having trouble in the oversized bra, Lynette looked at her, "You bought bigger bras, didn't you?" "Yes, I did, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make it so that this one fits." As the others laughed, Bree swallowed the pill, and sat down while her Breasts filled out the DD bra she was wearing. She then handed the dice back to Lynette, who quickly rolled a 4. As her piece finally made it into the next set of cards, Lynette picked one up, & read...

_Kiss Player 2_

_White_

Putting down her card, she got up, and walked over to Gabby. "Me again, I guess it's my night." Gabby leaned her head back as she finished her sentence, allowing Lynette to simply lean forward, and press their lips together for an intimate kiss. Opening her lips just enough, Lynette ran her tongue over Gabby's lips, tasting the strawberry lip gloss her friend had used. Keeping this up for a few seconds, Lynette pulled back, get a moan of satisfaction from her friend, she went back to her seat, and handed the dice to Gabby.

Taking the dice from her friend, Gabby winked at Lynette, before shaking her fist, and rolling the dice to get a 3 looking back at her. As her piece moved just ahead of Lynette's, again leaving her in last, she picked up her next card, and read what she had to do...

_Feel Player 2's_

_Breasts_

_Blue_

"Well, at least I got my favourite effect." ( To those reading this, I swear I use a random process to pick the pill used, really. ) Lynette then handed Gabby one of the pills, and with a sip of champagne, quickly swallowed the pill she loved so much. A few seconds later, she could feel her Ccups swell to Dcup, as they strained against her bra. As the effect finished, Bree looked at Gabby, & said, "You know, if you want you can go to my room & borrow one of my bras, it should fit."

"Don't worry, I thought ahead." "How?" "The bra I've got on is just a little to big, so now it's not so tight." "I see." After Gabby took a few seconds to 'get a feel' for her new large Breasts, she handed the dice to Susan, who after blowing on the dice, managed to get a 5. As her piece moved further into the lead, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Flash your Breasts to_

_the group_

_Black/White_

Remembering the effect the pill had on Bree in the last game, and not wanting to experiment with just yet, Susan then stood up in front of the others, grabbed the hem of her bright red T-shirt, and pulled it up to her shoulders, revealing her now Dcup Breasts to the rest of her friends. Keeping her shirt high enough to give them all a good long look at her exposed chest, she then let the shirt drop back down, again covering her Breasts from the sight of the others.

As she sat back down, she rearranged her shirt so that it would not be crooked, and handed the dice to Bree, who very quickly managed to roll a 3. Once her piece managed to make it's way to it's new spot, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Kiss Player 3_

_Red_

Not wanting to risk the effect of a red pill, Bree got up, and moving next to Susan, she leaned to place her lips on Susan's. Feeling Susan's tongue run across her lips, she opened her mouth, allowing Susan's tongue to sneak it's way in, and run it's way along the inside of Bree's mouth. Keeping this up for a few seconds longer than the other kisses had lasted, Bree then pulled back, and returned to her seat. She then handed the dice to Lynette, who ever so quickly rolled a 2. "Figures." Once her piece moved yet another 2 spaces forward, she picked up her card and read...

_Kiss Player 1_

_Yellow_

"Just great, small rolls, and this pill." Gabby then looked at her and asked, "Are you all right Lynette?" "I'm just tired of most of my rolls being 2." After another second, Lynette asked for the yellow pill which Gabby handed over. Taking it with a sip of champagne, Lynette refilled her glass as the pill caused her Breasts to shrink from a Ccup, to the Bcup that she had her entire adult life until their Halloween game.

Once her Breasts finished shrinking down to a lower cup size ( see, the effects are picked randomly ), she took a moment to fish her now oversized bra from inside her shirt, which she then let drop to the floor. After taking a deep breath, she handed the dice to Gabby, who managed to roll a 6. Not enough to catch up with Susan, who still had a fair lead over the others, Gabby picked up her card, and read what she was suppose to do...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to player 1_

_Yellow_

Not a fan of the idea of her Breasts shrinking back down to their normal size, Gabby got up, and followed by Lynette, they made their way to the kitchen, where the other 2 couldn't see them. Out of sight of the others, Gabby turned to face her friend, and grabbing the hem of her Green shirt, pulled it up to her shoulders, revealing her Breasts, tightly held in their Red prison. Using one hand to keep her shirt up, she used her free hand to lift up the bottom of her bra, causing her now Dcup Breasts to practically burst out of her bra.

With her enlarged tits exposed to the chilled air, Lynette was able to get a good long look as Gabby kept them out for nearly a minute. "I think your pushing the term _flash_." With a smile, Gabby managed to pull her bra back on, before letting her shirt fall back into place. As they both made their way to the table, Susan picked up the dice and managed to roll a 4. As her lead suddenly got a lot bigger, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to the Group_

_Black_

"Sorry to deprive you all of a show, but I remember this pill, and I'm taking it again." Picking up one of the Black pills in front of her, she quickly swallowed it with a large sip of champagne. A second later, she knew the pill took effect as a powerful wave of pleasure suddenly surged up her spine, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Grabbing the seat of her chair to keep herself from falling out of her seat, she could barely stay up as wave after wave ripped through her, causing her to scream out "**OH GOD... YYYEEEESSSS...**" As her hips bucked, and her back arched, she screamed out again as another surge went through her, then like a massive storm, the waves calmed down for a second right before it felt as if they were all hitting her at once, causing her to pass out from the overload of sensations, her grip on the chair the only thing that kept her from falling off.

Seeing Susan pass out, the others helped top keep her from falling as her grip let slip, they then managed to pick her up and put her down on the cough so that she could rest from the effect of the Black pill, they then went back to the game, and after talking for a minute about the Black pill Susan had just taken, Bree picked up the dice, and rolled a 3. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read her next dare...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to player 3_

_White_

Gabby then looked at her and said, "Well, we finally get to see what the White one does." "Not necessarily." "What do you mean?" "I just have to flash Susan, it didn't say she had to be awake." Bree then got up, and went over to her sleeping friend. While the other two couldn't believe how far Bree would go to avoid the new pill, Bree grabbed the hem of her Red dirt, and like Gabby had earlier, pulled it up to her chin, she then quickly pulled her bra up, releasing her enlarged DD Breasts to what should have been Gabby's eyes.

A second later, Bree managed to get her bra back on, and lowering her shirt, then returned to the game to find a Red card sitting in front of her on the table. Remembering how she had once broken the rules and been punished, she picked up the card, and read...

_Stop Testing the rules of_

_this game, next time you'll_

_be punished_

The card then literally faded away while it was in her hand, not wanting to piss off whatever force governed the game, Bree simply handed the dice to Lynette who quickly managed to roll a 3. "Well, at least it's not a 2." As Gabby giggled, Lynette's piece slid forward, stopping on it's new spot, still in last, and picked up her card...

_Feel player 2's_

_Ass_

_Orange_

After putting down the card, Lynette simply looked at Gabby, who taking the hint, got up as Lynette was. Lynette then walked over to her friend, and after Gabby turned her back to Lynette, and stood there with a smile on her face as Lynette reached forward, and ran her hands over Lynette's denim clad ass. Feeling the firm ass in her hands for a few seconds, she quickly squeezed before letting go, and getting back to her seat.

As Lynette was handing the dice over to Gabby, Susan woke up, and calmly made her way back to the game. With the dice in hand, Gabby looked at her friend, "Enjoy yourself." Sitting down, Susan answered, "Yeah, I really love those little Black pills." As the others laughed, Gabby quickly rolled the dice, & got a 5 staring back at her. Almost catching up with Susan, Gabby picked up her card, and read...

_Show your Breasts to_

_the Group_

_Yellow_

"Well we all know that I'm not taking that one." As the others all smiled, Gabby stood up, and like she had done with Lynette a few minutes ago, she lifted her shirt to her shoulder, exposing her red bra, which she then also pulled up, once again exposing her Dcup Breasts to the eyes of her friends. Not keeping them out for as long this time, she still kept them exposed for a fair amount of time before pulling her top back down & covering her Breasts.

Sitting back down, she then handed the dice to a euphoric Susan, who then rolled another 6. As her lead got even larger from another 6, she picked up her card as Bree looked at her & said, "If you keep rolling so high, this is going to be a very short game." "I'll try & keep that in mind." She looked at the card in her hand, and read...

_Let player 3 feel_

_your Bare Breasts_

_Blue_

_( Not that you all mind, but again, I swear, The pill used is picked at random. )_ "I swear this game has a mind of it's own." Susan then took the pill from Lynette, and with a sip of champagne, quickly swallowed another Blue pill. A few seconds later, she was grateful that she wasn't wearing a bra as her Breasts now swelled up from their already enlarged DDcup, to a new pair of DDD Breasts. Surprised by the new weight of her now rather large Breasts, she handed the dice to Bree while saying, "How to some women walk around with Boobs like these?"

As the others giggled, Bree managed to roll the dice and get a 3. As her piece made it's way up to the spot just behind Gabby, she picked up her card, and read...

_Flash your Breasts to_

_player 4_

_White_

_( I swear, random )_ Seeing that she couldn't flash herself, she picked up one of the while pills in front of her, "I guess it's time to see what this one does." she then nervously swallowed the pill with a sip of champagne, and waited, a few seconds later, her eyes suddenly turned from their normal color to a shade of Green very close to Jade. At the same time as this was going on, her enlarged Breasts then shrank by a cup size down to their original size.

"Okay, what just happened?" Lynette then looked at Bree, "I think it switched the effect of a Blue pill for a Green one." "So what color are my eyes?" "I'd say there a nice shade of Jade." "I guess that's not to bad." Susan then spoke up, "So that's what it does, it switches the effects of one of the pills we took." "It looks that way." Relieved about what she could have ended up with, she handed the dice to Lynette, who then rolled a 1. "Of Course." Once her piece slid up 1 more spot, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Flash your Ass to_

_the Group_

_Black_

Taking a moment to think, Lynette made up her mind, & deciding not to get off on a Black pill, she stood up, and after turning around, she took a deep breath, and leaning forward slightly, she reached down, and pulled the back of her Red mini-skirt up, revealing the Black panties that she was wearing. She then used one of hand to quickly pull her panties down a few inches below her Ass, revealing her rear to the eyes of her friends.

Taking in the view of Lynette's rear, Lynette waited a few seconds before dropping her skirt, and pulling her panties back up. Sitting back down, she then handed the dice to Gabby, who quickly rolled a 6. "Nice, maybe I'll be able to catch up." As her piece nearly caught up with Susan, she picked up her next card, and read what she now had to do...

_Let Player 3 Grab_

_Your Bare Breasts_

_Blue_

"Sorry Susan, but you know how much I love the Blue ones." _( Random, that's all I'll say )_ With a smile for her friend, Lynette handed her the pill. "Here goes." She then swallowed the pill, and waited a few seconds for it to take effect. A second later, her Breasts swelled again, making their way up to a DDcup. Of course, she was still wearing her Ccup bra. "Oh god, this thing is tight." Getting up from the game, "Keep playing, I'm just going to take this thing off."

While Gabby was in the bathroom, struggling to get out of her now far to small Red bra, Susan picked up the dice, and after blowing on it, she managed to roll a 4. "Not as good as normal, but I'll take it." Once her piece moved into position, still far ahead of anyone else, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let Player 3 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Orange_

"Didn't you just get that card a turn or two ago." "Yeah, but at least I enjoy the game." She then took the pill that Lynette handed her, and quickly swallowed it. Susan then stretched her hands out in front of her so that she could see the effect, and a few seconds later, she was able to watch her skin took on a silver color. "Wow, that's different." Bree then responded, "It doesn't look to bad." "No, besides the fact that I look like an android, I suppose it's okay."

As Susan was handing the dice to Bree, Gabby made her way back to the game, surprised by her now silver friend, she sat back down, "I'm gone for a minute, & you turn into robo Susan." As they laughed, Bree rolled a 3, and watched her piece slid forward. Once it stopped, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Flash your Ass to_

_Player 2_

_Blue_

"Sorry Gabby, but I kind of like these ones to, plus my bra is to lose now." "Hey, I understand." Bree then took the pill from Lynette, and with another sip of champagne, swallowed the pill, and waited as her Breasts swelled back up to fill in her DD bra. "Well, that feels allot more comfortable." _( Random ) _Bree then handed Lynette the dice, she then managed to roll another 1. "Okay, this is just ridiculous." Once her little Blue piece moved forward one more space, she picked up her card, and read her next dare...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to the Group_

_Red_

Lynette then stood up in front of her friends, and after taking a deep breath, reached down, and grabbing the bottom of her stripped shirt, quickly pulled it up to reveal her bare Bcup Breasts to the eyes of her friends. As they took in the site of her Breasts, whiter than the rest of her body, with tan lines that revealed the skimpy bikini top she wore in the summer.

Keeping her shirt up just long enough for her friends to take in the details of her chest, she then quickly pulled the top back down, covering her bra less Breasts. Sitting down, she then handed the dice to Gabby, who simply said, "Nice." "Thanks." A second later, Gabby managed to roll the dice, getting a 4 staring back at her. Only a few spaces behind Susan, Gabby picked up her next card, and read...

_Let the Group feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Purple_

Not wanting to take the pill, she stood up, "Time for a group fondling." she then grabbed the bottom of her dark green shirt yet again, and instead of walking around holding it up, she simply took it off, allowing her darker DD Breasts to fall into view of the others. Leaving the shirt on her seat, she then moved next to Bree, who after taking a nervous breath, reached out and fondled the Breasts of the woman she had dreamed about since the last game. Letting Bree's almost golden hands massage the soft skin of her chest, began to moan.

Hearing her friend ,moan out caused Bree to pull back her hands. A second later, Gabby walked around the table to Lynette, who looking at Gabby's tits with a jealous look, reached up, and began to run her hands over her friend's chest, massaging the sensitive skin, & pinching the hardened nipples, causing Gabby to gasp. With a look of triumph on her face, Lynette pulled away her hands, allowing Gabby to walk over to Susan, who after sipping her drink, reached up, and fondled the now sensitive skin of Gabby's enlarged Breasts.

Running her hands across Gabby's tits, and hard, sensitive nipples, it was all of about two seconds before Gabby started moaning again. Keeping up the stimulation for a moment, it wasn't long before Gabby was having trouble breathing in. Surprised by how quickly Gabby was getting excited, Susan pulled her hands back, leaving Gabby feeling excited, and eager for release. Seeing that everyone had taken their turn, Gabby went back to her seat, and after slipping back into her dark green shirt, handed the dice to Susan.

Eager to win the game, Susan quickly rolled the dice, getting a 5. As she again pulled even further into the lead, she reached for her next card, picked it up, and read...

_Take Off your Pants_

_Yellow_

Sipping her champagne yet again, Susan then stood up in front of the others, and unbuttoned her jeans. Slipping her thumbs into the waist of her jeans, she slowly pulled them down, revealing her White panties to her friends. Stepping out of her jeans, she kicked them under the table, where she could keep her feet under them to keep her toes out of the chilly air.

She then stood there, wearing only her panties, and her shirt, which was now being pulled up, to cover her enlarged Breasts. Sitting back down, and tucking her feet under her jeans to keep her toes warm, she then handed the dice to Bree, who after taking a deep calming breath, rolled a 1 as Lynette had a few times. Once her piece moved forward 1 spot, she picked up her card, and read...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to the Group_

_Blue_

Not wanting to have to take her bra off because it would be to small, Bree then stood up in front of her friends, and taking a nervous breath, slowly pulled up her Red shirt, grabbing her Green bra as she was going up, slowly revealing her almost golden DD Breasts to the eyes of her impressed friends. Keeping her chest exposed to the chilly air for a few seconds, she then pulled her bra and shirt back down, concealing her Breasts from her friends. Sitting down, she handed the dice to Lynette, who then rolled a 4. "Finally." As her piece nearly caught up with Bree, Lynette picked up her card, & read...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to Player 3_

_Red_

Taking a second to think about what she was going to do, she shocked the others by saying, "Screw it, Gabby, hand me the pill." "Why, all you have to do is flash Susan." "Yeah, but so far I've only taken 1 yellow pill, I want to see what I'll get." Still not entirely sure why, Gabby handed one of the Red pills to Lynette, who then swallowed it with a sip of her champagne, and waited to see what she would get.

A second later, she was shocked to see the skin on her hands change color, a few seconds later, her entire body had turned a dark Blue. _( Think Mystique, from x-men ) _"I wasn't expecting this." Bree then reassured her, "At least it sort of looks good." "It does?" It was then that a Silver Skinned Susan spoke up, "Yeah, it's kind of sexy." "It is?" "Yeah, sort of... primal."

Feeling reassured by her friends, Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby, who then managed to get a 5 from rolling the dice. As her piece once again nearly managed to catch up with Susan, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off your_

_Shirt_

_Black_

It took her a minute to think about if she was going to strip, or have an incredible orgasm. After a minute, she figured that Susan's luck would soon give out & that she would finally win, therefore, without saying a word, she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She then quickly pulled it over her head, and tossed onto the back of the living room couch, despite the distance. Having disposed of her shirt, she now sat there with her large DD Breasts exposed for her friends to see.

Lynette then asked, "Why didn't you take the Black pill?" "Why did you take the Red one?" "Fair enough." Gabby then handed the dice to Susan, who very quickly managed to roll another 5. Gabby looked at her friend, "Well so much for my catching up." Once Susan's piece moved forward, still far in the lead, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Take off All your_

_Cloths_

_Orange_

After a second of thinking she stood up, and said, "You know what, I like my android look." she then quickly reached down to the hem of her Red shirt, and quickly pulled it off, revealing her massive silver DDD Breasts to the eyes of her friends which suddenly opened wide from the sight they were presented with. Throwing her shirt almost to the couch, she then snuck her fingers into the waist of her white panties, which she then quickly slid down, exposing her silver slit, with a small triangle of Viridian collared hair just above, pointing the way to her womanhood.

As she sat down, the others simply looked at her, and said in unison, "Wow." Feeling that the strange composition of colors that now made her up had impressed her friends as she sat there in the nude, she quickly handed the dice to Bree, who then rolled a 2. Once her piece slid forward two spots, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Let Player 1 feel your_

_Bare Breasts_

_Blue_

Deciding that not enough time had passed since she last took a Blue pill, Bree got up, and walked over to Lynette. Standing in front of her friend, she then once again grabbed her shirt, and like she had before, she quickly lifted it up, snagging her bra along the way, allowing her large, almost golden Breasts to fall into view in front of Lynette. Lynette then reached forward, and began to fondle Bree's Beautiful Breasts, massaging them, circling her friends hardening nipples with her thumbs.

As Bree began to moan like Gabby had a few turns ago, Lynette pulled her hands away from Bree's golden Breasts, allowing Bree to cover her chest back up before getting back to her seat, and handing Lynette the dice. Taking a second to get the image of Bree's Breasts out of her mind so she could play undistracted, she quickly rolled a 3. "Well, it's a bit better." Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Show your Ass to_

_player 1_

_White_

"Well I can't flash myself." Lynette then took the pill that Bree gave her, and with a sip of champagne, swallowed it, & waited to see what would change. A second later, her skin began to change back to it's normal color, and her eyes took on the dark Blue that her skin had just been a few seconds before. "Well, I guess that looks a bit better." After taking a second to look at her eyes in the mirror, she sat back down, and handed the dice to Gabby, who then managed to roll a 6. Nearly catching up with Susan, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take off a piece_

_of Clothing_

_Yellow_

Not about to take a Yellow pill if she didn't need to, Gabby got up, and without saying a word, slipped her fingers into the waist of her skirt, and quickly slid them down, revealing her Dark Red Panties to the rest of the group. Kicking her skirt away from the table to sit in the hallway, she sat down, only wearing her panties, and handed the dice to a now nude Susan, who continuing her lucky rolls, quickly rolled a 6. Moving far ahead yet again, she picked up her next card, and read...

_Lick Player 4's_

_Nipples_

_Red_

Looking at Bree, Susan got up, and walked over to her friend, who taking the hint, quickly lifted up her shirt & bra to give Susan access to her surprisingly aroused nipples. Susan then kneeled down in front of her normally conservative friend, and leaning in, slowly ran her tongue over Bree's hard nipple, getting a gasp from her friend, Susan pulled back before applying the exact same treatment to Bree's other nipple.

Getting another loud gasp from her friend, Susan pulled back, with a smile on her face, and returned to her seat while Bree rearranged her cloths. Sitting down, Susan then handed the dice to Bree, who after taking a deep calming breath, or trying to at least, and rolled a 5. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read what she now had to do...

_Let Player 2 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Black/White_

Remembering what that pill did to her the last time around, Bree got up, and stood next to Gabby, she then once again, lifted up her shirt & bra, allowing her enlarged Breasts to fall freely into view yet again. Gabby then reached up, and began to fondle Bree's Breasts. Getting long low moans from Bree, Gabby then ran her fingers over Bree's nipples, causing her to gasp again.

Feeling that she had gotten enough for now, Gabby pulled her hands back, and a second later, Bree returned to her spot while fixing up her cloths again. Sitting back down, she handed the dice to Lynette, who then hopeful that she would not get a one again, rolled a 2. Still far behind the others, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let Player 3 feel_

_your Ass_

_Blue_

"Sorry Susan, but I kind of liked having bigger Breasts, so I'm going to bring them back up to size." With a smile on her face, she swallowed one of the Blue pills in front of her, and sat there for a few seconds before her Breasts swelled back up to a pair of Ccups. Once her chest swelled back up to size, she picked up the dice, and handed it to Gabby, you then rolled a 4. As her Green piece moved forward, trying to catch up with Susan's, she picked up her next card, and read what she had to do...

_Lick your own_

_Nipples_

_White_

Not wanting her Breasts to shrink from having the effects switched, Gabby softly pulled both of her Breasts up, bringing her nipples to within two inches of her lips. She then leaned her head forward, and sticking out her tongue, slowly licked one of her nipples. Feeling a surge of pleasure run through her as she tasted her own nipple, she then quickly did the same for the second nipple, almost making her moan.

Having finished, she then let go of her enlarged Breasts, allowing them to drop & bounce back into position. Making her Breasts bounce again one more time for the heck of it, she then handed the dice to Susan, who once again rolled a 6. As her piece moved even further into the lead, Susan picked up her next card, and read...

_Let player 3_

_Spank you_

_Blue_

_( I'll say it one more time, Random ) _"I'm definitely not going to spank myself." Taking the hint, Lynette handed the Blue pill to Susan, who swallowed the pill with a sip of champagne, and sat there as her silver collared Breast swelled up to a Gcup. As everyone stared at the now truly massive Breasts that Susan now possessed, she handed the dice to Bree while saying, "Okay, I like having big ones & all, but these weigh a ton."

As they all giggled at Susan's predicament, Bree quickly rolled a 4. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read what she was now expected to do...

_Take off your Shirt &_

_Pants_

_White_

Enjoying the set of pills she had taken already, she then decided to do as the card asked, she then reached down, and grabbing the bottom of her shirt, quickly pulled it up over her head, exposing her Green bra holding in her DD Breasts. Taking another calming breath, she then snuck her fingers into the waistband of her skirt, and standing up to make it easier, slid her red mini-skirt down.

Picking up both her shirt & skirt, she dropped them onto the couch, along with all the other pieces of clothing that were already there. She then sat back down in her Dark Green Bra & Panties, and handed the dice over to Lynette, who then rolled a 6. "Yes, Finally." As she finally got a high roll, her little Blue piece moved forward, she picked up her card, and read her next dare...

_Let Player 1 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Red_

"Of course, Gabby, hand me the pill." Gabby then handed Lynette the Red pill, which she swallowed with about haft a glass of champagne. A second later, to Lynette's surprise, she suddenly felt a bulge grow in her panties. "I don't believe this." Susan looked at her, "What?" "Let's just say I need a... different... type of underwear." As the others looked confused, Lynette sort of indicated to look down with her eyes, it hit Bree first.

"Oh, that one." "Yeah." Gabby then asked, "Which one?" "Let's just say it will last for 3 turns." "Oh." Suddenly getting it, Gabby blurted out, "You mean she a Dick." Embarrassed, Lynette just looked down, and said "Yeah, excuse me for a second." Getting up, Susan asked, "Where are you going?" "You guys keep playing, I need to take off these panties." While Lynette went to change out of her now uncomfortable underwear, Gabby picked up the dice, and rolled a 6 as well. Once her piece finished moving forward, she picked up her card, and read...

_Kiss Player 3's_

_Pussy_

_Green_

"You know what, I haven't tried one of those pills in a while." Seeing a look of something like disappointment on Susan's face, Susan handed her the Green pill, which she then swallowed, and watched in the mirror as her eyes took on a sort of rosie pink color. She then sat down, and handed the dice to Susan as Lynette returned to the game, after taking a second to notice Gabby's eyes, she sat down. Gabby asked, "So is it big?" Now even more embarrassed, she said, "Oh, it's hard to tell, it's still sort of... soft." Not asking any more questions, Susan rolled the dice, getting a 4. As she got close to the end of the game, she picked up her card, and read...

_Let Player 1_

_Spank you_

_Purple_

Not wanting to take a turn off, she stood up, and stood next to Lynette. She then turned around, and leaned forward, exposing her rear to Lynette's eyes. "Alright, ready when you are." Feeling a slight twitch between her legs, Lynette prayed that she wouldn't need to stand up soon as she raised her hand, and laid a fairly moderate slap across Susan's silver rear, which turned slightly darker at the point of contact.

As Susan went & sat back down, with a slightly tender Ass, she handed the dice to Bree, who then rolled a 4. Once her piece moved further, she picked up her card, and read...

_Take off your_

_Bra_

_Black_

Bree sat there for a second before reaching behind her, and unclasping her new DD Green bra, she then pulled her arms out of the straps before pulling it off of her chest and dropping it to the floor, exposing her almost Glowing DD Breasts to the group once & for all. She then handed the dice to Lynette who managed to roll another 1. "So much for a high roll." Once her piece moved the one spot, Lynette picked up what could possibly be her last card, and read...

_Let Player 3 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_White_

As she began to blush a bit, she stood up, revealing a noticeable bulge in the front of her pants. "Please, don't... say... a word." None of the others said a thing as she stood next to Susan, who trying not to laugh at the situation, reached up, and began to fondle her friends Ccup Breasts. After a few seconds, of massaging & groping, Susan could see Lynette's bulge twitch. Taking that as a sign to stop, she pulled back her hands, and allowed Lynette to return to her seat, where she handed the Gabby the dice. Gabby then quickly rolled a 3. Once her piece managed to move forward, she picked up her card, and read what she had to do...

_Let Player 3 Pinch_

_your Nipples_

_Blue_

"What the hell, give me the Blue pill." Lynette then asked, "Why?" "Let's face it, Susan is about to win, this could be the last pill I get to take, and I like the Blue ones." Lynette then handed her another Blue pill, which she quickly swallowed with the last of her champagne, and sat there as her already exposed & enlarged Breasts grew yet again until they were a pair of DDD Breasts, sitting in front of the eyes of her friends.

She then handed the dice to Susan, "Well, time for you to win the game." With a smile on her face, Susan then rolled the dice, getting a 5, just more than enough to Bring her to the last spot on the board. She then picked up the new card that appeared in front of her, and read what she had to do to win the game...

_Give Player 1 a_

_Blowjob_

_Take a Red Pill_

Lynette looked at her with a look of terror on her face, "WHAT" "Apparently I have to..." "tell me your joking." "I'm not." Gabby then interrupted, "Oh stop complaining, and whip it out." Barely able to say it with a straight face, everyone, even an embarrassed Lynette, started laughing. "Okay, just... give me a second." After waiting a second, and taking a deep breath, she stood up, and unzipped her jeans. She then nervously pulled down her jeans to reveal to her friends, the result of the pill and the last few turns, 7 inches of, I'll just say fully equipped male organs.

After standing there for a second, she sat down while the others simply sat there with there eyes wide. While Gabby & Bree sat there stunned, Susan got up, and made her way over to Lynette. Lynette then spread her legs oven while Susan got down on her knees. "Before you... do this, I would hope it goes without saying that we never speak of this again." "Oh definitely." As the others agreed, Susan reached forward, and grabbed Lynette's..., she then leaned forward, and slowly took the head of Lynette's manhood into her mouth.

The sensation of having Susan's mouth wrapped around her new equipment, sent new waves of pleasure surging up her spine. As Susan went further, taking in inch after inch, the sensations only got stronger & stronger. Surprised as Susan was able to deep throat all 7 inches of herself, Susan then pulled her head back, completely letting Lynette's... _( Fine, I'll write it ) _dick slip out of her mouth, except for the head, which after licking, further driving Lynette crazy, began to bob her head up and down on Lynette's Shaft, causing her to moan out, "Oh God YES... Keep... on... going..."

After a few more seconds of this treatment, Lynette started gasping for air, suddenly, just as Susan had reached the base of Lynette's shaft, her hips bucked, and Lynette practically screamed in ecstasy as her back arched, and without warning, she let loose a torrent of cum, straight down Susan's throat. Managing to pull her head back just as Lynette finished going off in Susan's mouth, Susan backed off, gagging on everything that she had just swallowed.

As Lynette sat there, drained & flaccid, Bree & Gabby were helping Susan sit up as she breathed deep. It was Gabby who looked at Lynette, and said, "You could have given her some warning." "I'm... sorry..., it just... happened..." "Where have I heard that before." "It was... my first... time with... 'this'." It was Susan, who after taking a few deep breaths, managed to say, "It's... alright... most guys... can't... warn you... the first few... times..."

Getting some feeling back in her lower body, Lynette looked at Susan, "I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't say anything." "That's alright, but if this happens again, give some warning." "I'll try." As they managed to get Lynette and Susan back onto their feet, the effects of the pills that Susan had taken began to wear off. First, her silver toned skin quickly changed back to it's normal color. Once that happened, her Viridian hair changed back to her normal brunette. Then, as much as it disappointed her, her Gcup Breasts, shrank back down to their normal Dcup size.

Next it was Gabby, as her DDD Breasts then shrank back down to her unaltered Ccup chest. "I hate it when that happens." Next it was Bree's turn as first her eyes went back to normal before her skin seemed to lose it's almost golden glow, and, unfortunate as it is, her Breasts shrank back down to their normal Dcup size.

And finally, Lynette's eyes returned to their normal color as her male equipment shrank away, turning back into her familiar and well loved, _( No joke intended )_ Pussy. Now that all the pills had worn off, all that remained was for Susan to take her Red pill, and receive her permanent effect. Standing in front of the table, completely naked, her friends surrounding her, Susan reached down, and with a full glass of her champagne, swallowed the little Red pill that would end the game.

As the magic of the game unsealed the house from the outside world, Susan's eyes turned from their normal color, to a bright Emerald Green. "Okay, I think someone will notice that." Gabby looked at Susan's eyes, "You could just say that your wearing contacts." "I guess that could work." As Susan's small moment of panic came to an end, they all started packing up the game. After that was done, they all sat down to watch some T.V.

Remembering that Bree's family wouldn't be home until late the next day, instead of putting all their cloths back on, Gabby took off her panties, Lynette took her shirt off, and Bree also slid out of her panties. The rest of the time they spent together, which was most of the night, they kept their cloths off, ( and the blinds shut. ) They spent the evening talking, watching some late night comedy show, and after a few hours of joking, talking, movies, and lots of champagne, Lynette & Gabby managed to put their cloths back on before heading back to their homes.

susan decided to stay behind for a short while to help clean up. After they managed to tidy up the house, they sat down next to each other on the couch, exhausted, Susan said, "I don't think I'll be able to make it home." "you live just down the street." "Yeah, but I'm exhausted." "Well, rest here a few minutes, and then we'll get you on your way." "Okay... sounds like a plan."

_I hope your all enjoying my story, and I hope that you enjoyed this special christmas chapter. I want to let you know that I'll be taking a break from writing this story until sometime in January, but I promise, I will write more chapters for those of you reading this story._

_I would also like to thank all of you who have given me such high ratings, as well as those of you who have left encouraging reviews, and helpful comments, like Oric13, Thanks._

_Happy Holidays_


	5. New Rules

69

****

Written by : Drake Defiant

Disclaimer :

1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).

2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).

3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, you should not play.

**__**

Ch 5 - New Rules

Bree was lying in comfortably in her bed, with her arms wrapped around the person in front of her. Enjoying the sensation of the sunlight covering her naked body. Feeling as if she were in heaven, she leaned forward to wake up her husband. Taking in a deep breath, she expected to smell her husband's usual morning musk. Breathing in the sweet smell instead, she suddenly realised that instead of her husbands middle age body, she was wrapped around a thinner person, more delicate person.

Still not entirely awake, she started feeling along the body of the person she was spooning. As her hand moved up the person's body, she was suddenly wide awake as her hands quickly came into contact with a pair of fairly firm Dcup Breasts.

As some of the memories from last night's Christmas game came flooding back to her, she closed her eyes as Susan groaned a bit and spoke up, "Not that I mind, but why are you feeling me up first thing in the morning?" Pulling her hand back, Bree quickly jumped out of bed, still naked, and in a panic, "What happened..., What did we do?" "Nothing Bree, calm down." "We didn't do anything." "Not after the game finished."

"So why were we..." "Spooning, we were drunk and we were both exhausted, so instead of walking home, or getting a bed ready, we just collapsed onto the bed." "Oh." "Why were you freaking out." "I don't know, I just wasn't expecting to wake up next to another woman, it surprised me."

Calming down, the two of them spent the next few minutes finding their clothing. giving up after they couldn't find Bree's panties or Susan's bra, they had breakfast before they finished cleaning up the stuff they missed. "Thanks for helping me with the cleanup." "No problem Bree." As Susan went to pick up the box of the 69 game, she saw a dark Green card on top of it, and said, "Bree, did you put one of the cards on top of the box?" "No, why?" "There's one there."

Bree picked up the card, and read the silver writing...

__

Go and see the person

who gave you this

game.

"What's that about?" "I have no idea, but I'll go back and talk to him about it." "Alright Bree, I've got to get home anyway." After taking a few minutes to say goodbye, Susan went home, and Bree got ready to see Evan Peters again.

...

An hour later, Bree had walked up to Evan's house, and was knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Evan opened the door, and with a smile, "Ah Bree, I was wondering what time you'd show up at." "How did you know I was coming over?" "Come on in and I'll explain."

After walking into his house, she once again followed him to the living room where he was in the middle of watching a movie. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." "It's okay, that's what a pause button is for, Tea?" He asked, gesturing towards the small table with where he had his Tea, along with a few snacks. "No thanks, what were you watching?" "The Illusionist, one of my favourites, but I know that's not why your here." "We were... playing last night, and this morning we found this."

Holding out the Green card, Evan looked down at it, "We?" "Susan & I were drunk & exhausted, so instead of going home, she stayed over." "Okay." "We didn't... do anything." "I figured as much when you said you were exhausted." "Oh." Evan then started looking through a pile of papers on the nightstand next to his couch. "Every once in a while, the guy that made these games sends us, well I guess you could call it an update... Ah, here it is."

He pulled up a plain old brown envelope with a broken wax seal on the back. Opening it back up, he pulled out a dark Red card with gold writing on it. "What's that?" "New rules, just put it in the box with the rest of the game, close the box, and ten minutes or so later, when you can open the box again, you'll be able to play with a new set of rules managing the game." "What kind of new rules." "I'm not sure, I speak a dozen different languages, but I still don't know what that says." "Really?" "don't worry, normally these things just make small adjustments to the game existing rules."

"Well, as long as it's not to drastic a change." Sitting back down, he picked up the remote, "Do you want to stay & watch the movie, I'm only 10 minutes in, I could restart it." "No thanks, my family will be getting home soon." "Alright, you're loss." With a small smile on her face, they said there goodbyes, and Bree made her way back to her house, hoping she was ready to get through another Christmas.

...

Sat, Feb 16

It had been a few weeks since the Christmas game had been played, two days ago, the world celebrated Valentine's Day. For four housewives, it has become a long standing tradition that every year, one of their husbands / boyfriends would either screw up or forget altogether. This year however, all four messed up. And so, Bree, Lynette, Gabby & Susan decided that since their men were all going to be elsewhere, they would get together at Bree's again, and play their favourite game.

About an hour before sunset, Susan knocked on Bree's door. Opening up for her friend, Bree had decided to wear the dark Green dress that she had worn for her husband two days ago, the that left her arms & shoulders bare. Opening the door, she found Susan standing there in a dark Red blouse, and a matching skirt which reached down to her just above her ankles. "Wow Susan, you look great." "Thanks, I'm glad someone noticed, Mike didn't even notice that my eyes are now bright Green. " It had taken a second for Susan to notice what Bree was wearing. "Very nice." "Thank you, come in."

About to close the door, Bree could see Lynette running over, in a pair of midnight Blue dress pants, and a Dark Blue blouse that did a fine job of showing off her cleavage. "Lynette, you look great." "Thanks Bree, you do to." Exchanging a few more pleasantries, Lynette walked in and sat down. After a few minutes of talking, Bree opened the front door to find Gabby standing there in a Black Evening gown. "Wow, you really went all out." "Thanks Bree, I see you felt like dressing up to."

Making there way in, they were all surprised to see that they had all worn the dresses that they were going to wear on Valentine's day. They spent the next while talking & gossiping about the neighbourhood, as well as how their own V-days had gone. While Carlos & Orson had been to busy with work, Mike had forgotten entirely, just as Tom had.

Nearly an hour later, as the sun was setting, and having vented a good deal of their frustration, they decided that it was time to sit down, and play a game of 69 with these mysterious new rules. Not seeing any major differences while she set up the board, Lynette asked, "So just what are some of these changes in the game?" "I don't know, the basic rules seem to be the same, I don't know what's changed." Taking a closer look, Gabby pointed out, "The truth section is shorter."

Noticing this, Bree examined the board carefully, "It is, and the next two sections are a bit longer to compensate." Sitting down, Susan asked, "Is that it?" Sitting down across from Susan, Gabby responded, "I hope not." As Bree & Lynette sat down around the ready board, with Red Wine & Snacks nearby, they all took in a deep breath before starting a new game.

Curious about the new rules of the game, Lynette picked up the dice, and once again, started off the game as she managed to roll a 3. Once more, the sound of doors locking echoed throughout the house as the magic of the game sealed them inside the house, and cut off the outside world. Now somewhat use to this phenomenon, Lynette saw her three, "Not a bad start." Once her piece finished moving forward, she picked up the first card, and read...

__

Do you fantasize about

men other than your

husband

Brown

Without even blinking, "Yes." Surprised by the speed of her answer, Bree spoke up, "You don't need to be so blunt." "Well if Tom can forget Valentine's Day, I'm aloud to dream about other people." With a smile on her face, Susan spoke up, "I know exactly ho you feel."

Surprisingly enough, this simple question lead them into a few minutes of conversation about how men seem to completely forget the dates that matter, Valentines, Birthdays, Anniversaries... After they all managed to calm down a minute later, they drank some of their wine, and Gabby quickly continued the game by rolling a 6. Pulling ahead of Lynette, she picked up her next card, and read her question...

__

How often does your

husband go down

on you

Black/White

"Not as often as I would like him to, especially considering how often I take care of him." As Susan cringed with a look of too much information, Gabby looked at Lynette & Bree, and asked, "How about you two?" Lynette very quickly agreed with Gabby saying, "I don't think he's ever actually gone down on me." After Susan said the same thing, they all looked at Bree who, while blushing, admitted, "Actually, Orson's pretty good... at... that..." Jealous, Susan picked up the dice, and kept the game going with a 4. Once her little yellow piece moved, she picked up her first card...

__

What's your favourite

place to have

sex in

Yellow

Unlike her friends, Susan took a moment to think before responding to the question. After thinking about it, she said, "I guess it would be the shower." "Why the shower?" Bree asked. Bree was surprised as Lynette answered, "Because while he's fumbling around, you get the hot water to massage your back." As the others all began to reminisce about certain times in the shower, Bree thought to herself, _maybe when I'm not mad at him anymore ... _

After some more thought about showers, Bree finally picked up the dice, and quickly rolled a 3. Once her little Red piece moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read her first question...

__

Have you ever been in

a Threesome

Purple

Putting her card underneath the pile of truth cards, she simply said, "No, not once." As in every game about one thing or another, Gabby quickly turned to face her, and said, "You should try it sometime." "I think I'll wait before trying that." "Suit yourself, whose turn is it?" "Mine." Lynette then picked up the dice, and very quickly rolled a 5. As her piece pulled into the lead for the moment, she picked up her card, and read her next question...

__

How long does your

partner last in

Bed

Black/White

Putting the card down, Lynette has a sip of wine as she said, "If I'm lucky, a whole four minutes." Turning to Susan, she was glad to hear her friend say, "Sounds about right, Gabby." "Sometimes I get a whole six minutes." Turning to Bree, "Same hear, but Orson has, other ways of... getting the job done." Taking the dice from Lynette, Gabby replied, "That's right, your husband isn't afraid to go down on you." As Bree started to blush, Gabby rolled the dice again, getting a 4 looking back up at her.

Because the truth section was now shorter, Gabby picked up her card from the next pile, and read what she would have to do...

__

Kiss Player 2

Yellow

"Well I can't kiss myself, so that means... Damn." With a new frown, she picked one of the yellow pills from it's small cup in front of her, and with a fair bit of wine, quickly swallowed the yellow pill. after a few seconds of waiting for the pill, the others watched as Gabby's Breasts shrank from their normal Ccup, to a smaller Bcup.

Feeling her now smaller Breasts, she said, "I guess it's a good thing I like wearing tight bras". Susan tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, it's only temporary." "First Blue pill I can take, I will." As the others all laughed a bit, Gabby smiled again while handing the dice to Susan, who very quickly rolled a 1. "What kind of a role was that?" Once her piece managed to move it's one spot, Susan picked up another card, and read...

__

Do you ever watch

Porn

Orange

Suddenly feeling confident as she put the card away, "I'll admit it, sometimes when I'm lonely, I found some channel in my cable package..." She stopped as everyone adopted an expression of understanding, except for Bree. "What channel?" "You know, the one with infomercials all days, and around nine... they start... you know." "What..." Remembering the question that was asked, "Oh." "Yeah." was all Susan said as she handed a now surprised Bree the dice. Snapping out of it, Bree quickly rolled a 2. As her piece caught up with Susan, she picked up her card, and read...

__

How long do you last

in Bed

Black/White

Her face now nearly as Red as her hair, she spoke up, "Well, I never really timed it, but if I had to guess... I would say about... 20 minutes maybe." Seeing how embarrassed she was by this, Lynette simply said, "Good for you." As they laughed, Bree handed the dice to Lynette, who then quickly rolled a 4. As her piece pulled into the lead again, Lynette picked up her next card, and read...

__

Feel Player 2's

Breasts

Black/White

After putting her card back down, Lynette got up, and standing next to Gabby, reached out, and cupped Gabby's smaller then normal tit in her hand. Taking a moment to massage the sensitive skin hidden by only a few thin pieces of cloth, Lynette ran her palm over the hardening nipple of her friend before pulling her hand back, and making her way back to her seat to hand the dice to Gabby.

With a smile on her face from getting felt up, Gabby took the dice offered by Lynette, and managed to roll a 6. "I'm wining." Was all she said as her piece once again took the lead from Lynette. Finally resting further down the board then the others, Gabby picked up her card, and read what she needed to do...

__

Feel Player 2's

Ass

White

"I don't believe this." After taking the pill from Bree, she quickly swallowed the pill after saying, "Well, at least this one will switch the effect of the yellow pill." Quickly following with a sip of wine, she sat there expecting her Breasts to swell as something else changed. Keeping her hands on her Breasts to feel them swell, she was shocked to feel her Bcup Breasts shrinking all the way down to an Acup.

"What The Fuck." Pulling her hands away, the others could all see what had happened. "I thought the white one switched the effects around." It was Bree who figured it out, "I guess that now they enhance the effect of a pill you took." "Great, now I get to sit here flat chested." Turning to her friend, Susan tried to comfort her, "Your not flat chested." "Not yet, well I guess I don't need this anymore."

Reaching into the top of her gown, she managed to unhook the one strap that went around her back, then reaching down the front of her gown, she easily slipped her bra up out of her gown, and dropped next to her feet. Now that the top of her gown was loose enough that if she stood up to fast she would flash everyone, she handed the dice to Susan, who managed to roll it and get a 3. Still in the truth section, she picked up her card, and read her new question...

__

Do you prefer Men,

or Vibrators

Black

Putting her card back down, she took a second to come up with her answer, "In a relationship, Men, most of the time, in bed, definitely the Vibrator." As they all started laughing at this sad truth, Susan passed the dice to Bree, who after calming down, managed to roll & get a 6 staring up at her. As she nearly caught up with Lynette, she picked up her card, and read...

__

Kiss Player 2

Yellow

Not wanting to suffer the same fate as Gabby, Bree got up, and standing next to her nearly flat chested friend, leaned in, and gently pressed their lips together. Taking Gabby's bottom lip between her own, Bree slowly ran her tongue over her friend's lip. Tasting the strawberry lip gloss, Bree kept the kiss up for a few more seconds before letting go of Gabby, and making her way back to her seat.

Sitting down with a smile on her face, and the taste of strawberries on her lips, she quickly handed the dice to Lynette, who now hopping to get a kiss like that, rolled a 6. As her piece pulled forward, she picked up her next card, and read what she would need to do this time...

__

Grab Player 4's

Ass

White

Seeing no reason to take the pill, Lynette stood up, and made her way to Bree, who was now standing herself. Standing in front of her friend, she stepped forward, and brought Bree into a hug. Wrapping her arms around her friend, she quickly let her hands fall down Bree's back until they rested on her firm rear. Feeling the muscles of her friend's ass through her dress, Lynette slowly massaged the firm flesh through Bree's green dress.

After a few seconds of this treatment, Lynette pulled her hands away from Bree's behind, and went back to her seat. As they both sat down, Lynette quickly handed the dice to Gabby, who determined to finally win this game, managed to roll a 3. Pulling just ahead of Lynette, Gabby picked up her card, and read what she would have to do this time...

__

Feel Player 1's

Breast

Green

Not wanting to take another pill, or to get up, Gabby simply reached over to Lynette, and quickly palmed her Breast. As she began to fondle Lynette's chest, Lynette spoke up, "You know, you could get up." "Except that your right next to me, why should I get up." "Fine, feel away." As they all giggled, Gabby continued to fondle Lynette's tit through her blouse, occasionally coming into contact with bare skin as this blouse was made to show off Lynette's cleavage.

After a few more seconds of this treatment, Gabby pulled her hand back, and handed the dice to Susan. Desperate to catch up a bit, Susan took the dice, blew on it as she sometimes did, and managed to roll a 3. As her piece slid next to Bree's, after the truth section, Susan got up, and standing next to Bree, leaned in & took Bree's lips between her own. After the two tongues wrestled for a few moments, Susan pulled back, and disappointing Bree, sat back down to read her card...

__

Kiss Player 2

Black

Getting up again, this time she stood next to Gabby, and quickly leaned in to kiss her. Unlike with Bree, This time Susan simply kept running her tongue over Gabby's lips, tasting that same lip gloss as Bree had before. After breaking the kiss, Susan sat back down, and handed the dice to Bree while Lynette said, "No kiss for me?" Laughing, she then blew Lynette a kiss as Bree rolled a 2. Once her piece pulled forward, she picked up her card...

__

Feel Player 1's

Ass

Purple

Quickly getting up & standing next to her friend, Like Lynette had done with her a few minutes ago, Bree hugged Lynette while she reached around, and grabbed Lynette's rear. As they stood their in their embrace for a few moments, Bree vigorously massaged the firm flesh hidden behind Lynette's pants. After a few moments of this treatment, Bree let go, and returned to her seat, leaving a satisfied Lynette who then took the dice from Bree, & rolled a 5. Once her piece moved forward to it's new position, Lynette picked up her card, and read...

__

Flash your Ass

to the Group

Orange

Taking another long sip of her wine, which was starting to go to her head, Lynette stood up, and turning around so that her back was to the group, proceeded to unbutton her pants. Finishing with the zipper, she hooked her thumbs into both her pants, & panties, and tugged them down, revealing her firm, well toned rear to her friends once more. After a moment of cheering & praise from her friends, she proudly pulled her pants back up to her waist, and after fighting with the zipper, sat down & handed the dice to Gabby.

Getting the dice from her slightly tipsy friend, Gabby, determined to win, shook her fist and managed to roll a 1. "Oh come on." Once her piece slid into the next position on the board, she picked up her next card, and read what she would need to do this time...

__

Flash your Breasts

to the Group

Black

"What Breasts, I'm down to a pair of A's." Not wanting to be to much of a sore loser, she quickly unzipped the back of her gown, and effortlessly pulled the top of her gown down, to reveal her petite Latina Breasts to her friends. "Seriously, I need some of those Blue pills to make me big again." As she pulled her gown back up to cover herself again, Bree quickly said, "Even small, they still look very nice."

"Thanks Bree, could you give me a hand with the zipper?" "Sure." Once Bree helped to zip up Gabby's evening gown, Gabby handed the dice over to Susan, who quickly rolled a 3. Pulling ahead of Bree, Susan picked up her card, & read...

__

Feel Player 3's

Breasts

Yellow

"Well Gabby, I guess you're not the only one who's shrinking this time." While handing her friend the Yellow pill, she responded, "What are complaining about, you get to go back to your normal Ccups, I'm stuck with these A's for now." As Susan swallowed the pill, and could feel her Breasts begin to shrink down to the Ccups she had before they ever started playing, Lynette asked, "Say, did Mike ever notice that you got bigger?" "Nope, he didn't even notice my eyes." "Huh, Tom never noticed when my Breasts got bigger either, Bree." "Yes?" "Did Orson, or anyone ever notice anything?"

"Now that you mention it, nobody noticed that my hair turned to such a bright shade of Red." "Huh, do you think the game has anything to do with it?" "What do you mean?" "Well maybe the game makes it so that nobody outside of the game can see anything different." "Maybe, next time I see Evan, I'll ask him about it."

As this little conversation had been going on, Susan decided that her bra still fit tightly enough to keep it on before she handed the dice to Bree. She then rolled a 4, and watched as her piece moved forward a few spots. As her piece once again left Susan in last place, Bree quickly read her next card...

__

Kiss Player 1

Green

After putting her card back down, Bree quickly got up, and went around the table to where Lynette was. She then leaned in closely, and pressed her lips to Lynette's. After a second of simple contact, Bree was surprised to feel Lynette's tongue sneak it's way into her mouth to taste hers. As the two kept this up for a minute, they were interrupted by Gabby whistling.

Surprised to realise that a minute had passed, Bree quickly went to her seat as Lynette took the dice and rolled a 4. Once her piece managed to move forward, she picked up another card, and read what she would have to do...

__

Flash your Breasts

to Player 2 without

the others seeing

Orange

Carefully reading the card again, she put it down, and quickly lead Gabby into the kitchen that had so often been used for this exact purpose. Once Lynette was sure that the others would be unable to see her, she faced Gabby, and pulling the bottom of her Blouse out of her pants, quickly lifted the bottom of her Blouse up, snagging her bra along the way to reveal her Ccup Breasts to Gabby's eyes.

Seeing Lynette's bare Breasts, Gabby's eyes opened wide as she took in the sight before her. After a few seconds of showing off, Lynette then let her Blouse fall back down, concealing all but the cleavage that her Blouse showed off. As Gabby returned to the table, Lynette quickly readjusted her Bra & Blouse before returning to hand the dice to Gabby, who very quickly rolled a 5. Nearly catching up, Gabby picked up her next card, and read...

__

Flash your Ass in front

of a window for anyone

outside

Orange

"I don't think I'm ready to moon the block." Taking the hint, Lynette quickly handed Gabby the Orange pill from it's little jar. Swallowing the pill with a sip of wine, Gabby watched her arms as her skin changed from her normal color to a sort of light Purple. "Okay, how do I look?" It was Bree who reassured her, "You look nice, almost like an Orchid. Taking a good look in the mirror, she calmed down as she handed the dice to Susan, who very quickly rolled a 3.

As her piece once again pulled up next to Bree's, Susan and Bree both simply leaned over to each other, and quickly locked their lips together. This time only staying connected for a few seconds as they tasted each other's lips, they both soon pulled back as Susan proceeded to read her next card...

__

Feel Player 3's

Ass

Blue

"Well I'm not complaining." As Gabby simply rolled her eyes, Lynette handed the Blue pill to Susan, who quickly swallowed it, and felt somewhat better as her bra filled in once again with the Breasts she had come to love having. Once her chest had been restored to a Dcup, Susan handed the dice over to Bree, who quickly rolled a 5. As her piece pulled forward, Bree picked up her next card, and read what she would need to do now...

__

Flash your Breasts

to the Group

Purple

Not wanting to miss a turn, Bree stood up in front of the group, and taking a deep breath, Grabbed the top of her Dress, as well as the top of her bra, and gently pulled both down, first revealing her cleavage, then completely revealing her large, pale Dcup Breasts to the eyes of her friends. She kept the top of her dress down for a few seconds as her friends cheered. Proud of herself, Bree quickly pulled her bra & the top of her dress back up, covering her Breasts from the view of the others.

She then had a long sip of wine before handing the dice to Lynette once again. Lynette then proceeded to quickly roll a 2. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her next card, and read...

__

Flash your Breasts in

Front of the Window

Black

Taking a second to think about it, Lynette then surprised everyone by getting up, and moving to the front window. Taking a deep breath, she then untucked her Blouse, and quickly pulled it up her body, snagging her bra along the way. In the span of about two seconds, she revealed her pale Ccup Breasts to the eyes of anyone passing by outside. Leaning forward, she then pressed her Breasts against the cold glass of Bree's window.

As she pressed her tits against the cold glass, a shiver ran over her skin from the chill. Keeping herself exposed for a few seconds, she then pulled back, and after fixing up her clothing, returned to her seat. "You better not have smudged my window." As they all burst out laughing, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby, who eager to take the lead, rolled a 4.

As her little Green piece caught up with Lynette's, the two women leaned over to each other and gently pressed their lips together. Finding an entrance, Gabby slipped her tongue between Lynette's lips, allowing her to taste her friend. After a few seconds of this, Gabby pulled back, leaving Lynette with a smile, as she picked up her card...

__

Show your Ass to the

Group

Yellow

"I'm not taking that again." Gabby then got up, and turning her back to her friends, began to hike up her evening gown, higher & higher, until everyone could see her perfect Ass, covered only by her Black Thong. Keeping her gown up with one hand, she used her free hand to pull the back of her thing down, revealing every inch of her perfect Ass to her friend's eyes. As Lynette whistled, and the others cheered, Gabby pulled her thing back up, and let her Gown fall back down to her feet.

Sitting back down in her seat, Gabby then handed the dice to Susan, who very quickly rolled a 5. As she nearly managed to catch up with Bree, she picked up her next card, and read what she now needed to do...

__

Reveal your Breasts

to Player 2

Black/White

Susan then got up, and pulled Gabby away from the table. Standing a few feet away from the others, with her back turned to them, Susan quickly unbuttoned her Red Blouse. Opening it, she revealed her Dcup Breasts, held in place by a frilly pink bra. Susan then undid the clasp in the front, and in full view of Gabby, pulled the cups of her bra apart to reveal her Dcup Breasts to her friend.

Susan stood there for a few seconds, keeping her large Breasts exposed to the chilly air in the room for Gaby to see before she covered her Breasts back up and started fixing up her Blouse. Once she had fixed herself up, both women returned to their seats as Bree took the dice, and managed to roll a 4. As she began to catch up with Lynette & Gabby, she picked up her next card, and read what she now needed to do...

__

Flash your Ass

to Player 4

Red

"Well, I can't stare at my own rear." Once Gabby handed her the Red pill, Bree swallowed it with some wine, and waited to see what this wild card type pill would do to her. As she sat there, waiting to see what would happen to her, she could suddenly feel a familiar, and somewhat disturbing sensation between her legs. Remembering where she had once felt this, she reached down with her hand, hopping to grab her womanhood, but instead, was again surprised to find a certain male appendage there.

Curious, Gabby asked, "So what changed?" "I've, I've got something that... women aren't meant to have..." "You mean?" "Yes." "So you have a dick again." As Bree buried her face in her hands from the embarrassment, the others sat there wide eyed. After a few seconds of silence, Lynette asked her, "Are you okay?" "Yes, it'll go away soon enough." With that said, Bree handed the dice off to Lynette, who wanting to try & take the attention off of Bree, quickly rolled a 4. Once her piece pulled forward, she picked up her card, and read...

__

Let Player 3 feel

your bare Ass

Blue

Taking a second to think about what she was going to do, Lynette stood up, and turning so that her back was to Susan, quickly started undoing her pants. As soon as she had finished with that, she lowered both her midnight Blue pants, and her blank panties, revealing her bare Butt to Susan. Finishing a sip of wine, Susan then reached forward, and carefully caressed the firm muscles beneath her hands.

After a few seconds of this, Lynette pulled herself out of Susan's reach, and quickly fixed up her pants before handing the dice over to Gabby. Hopping to take the lead away from Lynette, Gabby rolled a 3, which brought up just behind Lynette. Failing to keep up with her friend, Gabby took her next card, and read what she would need to do...

__

Let Player 3 feel

your bare Breasts

Yellow

"Looks like I'm getting all the action tonight." As Lynette & Bree laughed, Gabby got to work by moving around the table until she was next to Susan. She then once again pulled the top of her Black evening gown down to reveal her petite Acup Breasts to Susan. "There all yours action girl." As the others all laughed again, Susan reached up, and palmed the sensitive skin of Gabby's shrunken Breasts. As Gabby stood there, Susan began to run her hands & fingers across Gabby's chest.

As Susan's hands ran over Gabby's nipples, Gabby let out a gasp from the sensation. Not wanting to get her friend to excited just yet, Susan pulled her hands back, letting Gabby return to her seat as she fixed up the top of her gown. Sitting down, Gabby then handed the dice to the woman who had just felt her up. Taking the dice, Susan quickly rolled a 1. As this did nothing to fill the growing gap between her & her friends, Susan picked up her next card, and read what she needed to do...

__

Flash your Breasts to

the Group

Yellow

Not wanting her chest to shrink, Susan stood up in front of everyone, and quickly undid the buttons to her Red Blouse. Pulling the two sides open, she started to work on the front clasp of her bra when Gabby spoke up, "Pink." "Yeah, I thought it would be sexy." "It is." "Thanks Lynette." Feeling more confident, Susan quickly undid the clasp, and again pulled the two cups apart, revealing her large Dcup Breasts to her friends. As Susan showed off her body to her friends, Bree could feel an uncomfortable stirring as she starred at her well endowed friend.

Deciding that her friends had seen enough for now, Susan quickly pulled the cups of her bra back together before fixing up her shirt, and sitting back down and handing the dice to a slightly more nervous Bree. Taking the dice from Susan, Bree quickly rolled a 5. Hopping that she wouldn't need to do anything to extreme, or arousing, she was shocked when she read her card...

__

Let Player 1 feel

your naked Penis

Purple

As she sat there shocked, Susan tried to break the tension by saying, "I guess the game can change what's on the cards." Gabby then continued, "Yeah, to adjust for certain... things." Shushing them both, Lynette looked at Bree, and asked, "Bree, what do you want to do?" "I'd take the pill, but who knows what it does anymore." Taking a minute to think, Bree asked, "It doesn't say that everyone has to see it." "No, just that I need to feel it the bare skin."

At this point, Lynette was kneeling next to Bree so that they were eye level with each other. "We never talk about this again." "It doesn't leave this room." As the others both agreed on this, Bree nervously stood up so she could take her panties off. "These have been bothering me for a while now." Letting her Black panties fall to the floor, she pulled her dress up to her knees, "Okay, make it fast."

Lynette then reached down, and snaking her hand up Bree's dress, was surprised when her fingers hit the semi hard appendage that Bree now possessed. "There, you touched it." "Hang on a second, you don't want the game to think your trying to get off easy." Still standing there with Lynette kneeling next to her, she was shocked from the sensation of Lynette wrapping her fingers around her shaft. "Lynette, what are... Oh God." Lynette had started to slowly pump the rod she was holding, causing it to harden to the point where it was almost painful.

As Bree started to moan, Lynette let go when she could feel the first bits of precum begin to slip out the tip. Pulling her hand back, she let Bree's dress fall back to her ankles as she stood up, and looked for a tissue to wipe off her hand. As Bree stood there gasping for breath, the effect of the last few seconds could be seen from the tent in her dress. Susan then asked, "Are you all right?" "Yeah... I just need... a moment to... calm down." "What was it like?" "It was... different." Gabby then spoke up, "Different how, better, worse?"

"Not Better or Worse just, different." As Lynette was cleaning off her hand with a tissue she had found, she said to Bree, "You know, if you wanted to go &... finish off, we wouldn't mind waiting for you." Embarrassed, she said, "No, I just need to calm down." As she handed the dice to Lynette, Gabby spoke up, "Well if you change your mind, don't worry about explaining." Embarrassed even further, she stayed silent as Lynette rolled a 3. Once her piece moved forwards, she picked up her next card, and read...

__

Let Player 2 feel your

bare Ass

Brown

"You know what, I think I'll take the pill." Looking at her, Gabby asked, "Why?" "Because I haven't taken one yet." "Okay." Once Bree handed her the pill, Lynette quickly took it and waited for her hair to change. After a few seconds of waiting, her hair began to change from it's normal color, to a deep shade of Red. Looking in the mirror, she said, "What do you know, I'm a Redhead." After taking a second to get use to her new hair, she handed the dice over to Gabby, who seeing a chance to catch up, managed to roll a 3, Leaving her still one spot behind Lynette, she picked up her card, & read...

__

Have the Player of

your Choice take a

White Pill

White

After taking a second to think, Gabby simply said, "I want Lynette to take it." "Why me?" "Because you've only taken one other pill, and I want to know exactly what these white ones do now." "Alright." With that, Lynette took the little White pill that Bree handed her, and with a sip of wine, swallowed it and waited. After a few seconds, she once again got up to see how she would change in the mirror. What Lynette saw was that while her hair stayed Red, several streaks of hair suddenly turned to a deep shade of Blue.

"Okay, that's different." It was Susan who then reasoned, "So the White pills seem to just enhance, or mess up another pill that you took." "Looks that way." As Lynette sat down, Gabby handed the dice to Susan, who trailing behind the others, managed to roll a 6. "Finally." Still in last place, she watched as her piece slowly caught up slightly, she then drew her next card...

__

Flash your Ass in

front of the Window

Orange

Not wanting to take a pill at the moment, Susan then got up, and like Lynette once did, she made her way over to the window. She then turned so her back was to it, and quickly dealing with her red skirt, she pushed the back of her skirt, and her Pink Panties down. Leaning forward, she revealed her Ass to anyone who might be passing by outside. From the table, she could hear Bree shout, "You had better not leave any marks on my clean window."

Laughing at this, Susan then pulled her cloths back up, and returned to the game, where she then handed the dice to Bree so that she could roll a 4. As she landed on the same spot as Gabby, both women leaned over to each other, carefully pressing their lips together. As Bree tasted Gabby's lips yet again, she could feel a familiar tingle where she had just calmed down. Pulling back from the kiss, Bree had a what was left of the wine in her glass before picking up her card...

__

Let Player 2 feel

your bare Breasts

Brown

Feeling safe, now that this was the end of the three turns with an extra appendage, Bree turned in her seat to face Gabby, and managed to again pull down the top of her dress, as well as her bra in order to reveal her large Dcup Breasts to Gabby. Gabby then reached out, and began to fondle the large Breasts of her friend. Caressing the sensitive skin, and running her palms across Bree's hardening nipples, the new excitement, combined with the kiss, and memories of Lynette's earlier treatment, Bree began to get hard once again.

Seeing the bulge growing in her friend's dress, Gabby pulled her hands back, allowing Bree to cover herself back up. "You know Bree, if you need to..." "Don't worry, once Lynette rolls, I'll be free of it." Taking the dice from Bree, Lynette quickly rolled a 5. As her piece pulled forward, Bree waited to feel everything return to normal. After a minute of waiting, nothing changed.

As Lynette picked up her card, she asked, "So is everything back to normal?" "No, it's still there." "I thought it only lasted for three turns." "Someone find the instructions, maybe there different." Looking through the old instructions that were still in the box, they found the section that mentioned what some of the pills did. Once Gabby found the right section, she read, "Okay, it still doesn't say what the Black & White pill does, but we already know that, it doesn't mention the three turn rule anymore."

"So how long does it last?" "I guess it would be like any other pill, it lasts until the end of the game, or when cancelled out." While Gabby put the instructions away, Lynette picked up her card, and said, "No point in worrying about it, we should just keep going, it's the fastest way you'll get to normal." As Bree agreed with Lynette, Lynette read what she now needed to do...

__

Take off everything that

covers your Breasts

Green

Figuring that it would draw the attention away from Bree, Lynette reached for the bottom of her Blouse, and quickly managed to pull it up over her head. Sitting there in her Black Bra, she tossed the Blouse over to the couch where it gently landed over the back of the couch. She then reached behind her back, and quickly released the clasp, allowing her to pull her Black Bra away from her Ccup Breasts, letting them fall into view of the others.

Sitting there topless, she had no idea of the effect that she was having as Bree could feel herself harden ever so slightly. Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby, who hopping to catch up, managed to roll a 2. "Dammit." Once her Green piece moved forward two spots, she picked up her next card, and read...

__

Let Player 2 feel

your bare Breasts

Brown

"Well, I'm not suppose to fondle myself." Taking the pill from Bree, she took it & her glass of wine to the mirror, where she took the pill with the last of the wine in her glass, and waited. A few seconds later, she watched as her changed from her usual color, to a bright electric Pink. "Well, I guess that it could sort of go with the purple skin." Sitting back down at the table, she handed the dice to Susan. While Susan rolled a 2, Gabby was busy refilling everyone's glasses with plenty of wine.

Once Susan's piece moved forward, still in the same section of the board, with a considerable gap between her and the others, she picked up her next card, and read what she was now suppose to do...

__

Flash your Ass

to the Group

Yellow

Susan then stood up, and turned her back to the group. She then hooked her thumbs into the waist of her skirt, getting her Pink Panties at the same time, and leaning forward, managed to pull the back of both items down until her Ass was exposed to her friend's eyes. As they sat there watching her, Susan counted to ten, then stood up straight, & pulled her skirt back up. Getting back into her seat, she handed the dice to Bree, who managing to calm down again, rolled a 4. As she passed Gabby, but failed to reach Lynette, she picked up her next card, and read what she needed to do...

__

Let Player 4 feel

your bare Ass

Black/White

"I have to take another one." As Lynette handed her the pill, she said, "Maybe a second one will make it go away." "Here's hopping." Bree then swallowed the pill with some wine, and waited to see what would happen. A few seconds later, to her horror, her penis suddenly got as hard as rock. Leaving a massive tent in her dress, she tried to cover up her now hard member, but try as she might, the Six & a haft inches of hard meat just would not go away, it was determined to stand proud & tall.

Seeing how she was acting, Susan asked, "Bree, what did it do." "Just give me a minute to calm down." Curious, Gabby leaned back in her seat, almost to the point of falling back, she saw the bulge that Bree was working hard to conceal, and blurted out, "It looks like you took a few to many Viagra's there Bree." Giving up, Bree simply pulled her chair in, and leaned forward, trying to hide it from any possible view the others could get. She then handed the dice to Lynette, who rolled a 4. Picking up her card, she read what she now needed to do...

__

Take your pants

off

Purple

"What ever happened to being subtle." As the others all chuckled, Lynette got up, and started fumbling with her zipper. Managing to undo the dam thing, Lynette then let her pants slip down to the ground. Standing there in only her Black Panties, the other three watched as she bent down to pick up her pants. Picking them up, she tossed them over to the couch, to rest with her shirt. Sitting down with all eyes in the room on her, Gabby managed to pull her eyes away from a nearly naked Lynette in order to take the dice, and roll a 5. Not enough to catch up with Lynette, Gabby picked up her next card, and read what she needed to do now...

__

Take off your

Underwear

Orange

"Your right, this game does get straight to the point." Standing up to make things easier, Gabby hiked her gown up to her thighs in order to be able to reach her Black Thong, which she quickly pulled down her long legs, stepped out of it, and picking it up, simply threw it over her back, not caring where it landed. Sitting down, naked under her evening gown, Gabby handed the dice to Susan, who very quickly rolled a 3. Still far behind the others, she picked up her card, and read...

__

Fondle your own

Bare Breasts

Black/White

Not quite ready to suffer the same fate as Bree, Susan once again unbuttoned her Red Blouse. Opening it up, she quickly unclasped her bra, and pulling the cups far enough so that they wouldn't get in her way, began to run her hands over her large Dcup Breasts in front of her friends. As the others watched on, Susan began to massage the delicate flesh in her hands. Running her fingers over her nipples, she kept going until she started moaning from the attention she was giving herself.

Managing to pull her hands back, she slowly closed her Pink Bra back up, before redoing the buttons on her Blouse, again concealing her chest from her friends. Susan then handed the dice to an almost over stimulated Bree. Taking the dice with a slight shake in her hand, Susan asked, "Are you okay Bree?" "Yeah... I'm fine." In truth, the self servicing that Susan had just done, as well as a next to naked Lynette sitting right in front of her, and the Viagra like effect of the pill she had taken, Bree felt as if she were ready to explode.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, she managed to roll a 5. Again landing halfway between Lynette & Gabby, Bree reached for her card, and read what she needed to do this time...

__

Take off a piece of

clothing

Orange

Getting an idea from how Gabby was currently dressed, Bree reached into the back of her dress in order to unclasp her bra. After a second or two of nervous searching, she unhooked the Bra, and managed to wrestle it out of her Dress. Confident that she could last another turn without completely losing her mind to the new surges of hormones rushing through her, she handed the dice to her very nearly naked friend Lynette, who quickly managed to roll a 2. Once her piece moved it's short distance, Lynette picked up her next card, and read...

__

Remove a piece of

clothing

Black

"Why not, I'm nearly Nude already..." Lynette then stood up in front of her friends, and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her Black Panties, quickly pushed them down, revealing her recently shaved Pussy to her friends. Simply letting them fall to the floor, and rest there next to her seat. Lynette sipped her wine, and sat back down. Now naked, she handed the dice to Gabby, who seeing an opportunity to catch up & take the lead, rolled a 2 as well.

As her piece landed on the same spot as Bree's, Gabby let a devilish little smile appear as she got up and stood next to Bree. Leaning in, Gabby gently pressed her lips against Bree's, quickly pulling Bree's lower lip between her own, Gaby slowly ran her tongue over Bree's lip, tasting the wine that her friend had been sipping throughout the last few turns. The sensation of Gabby's tongue softly caressing her lips sent Bree to the very edge, unless she could calm down fast, she would need to 'excuse' herself from the game for a minute.

Fortunately, Gabby pulled her lips back as she returned to her seat. While Bree quietly prayed that there not be another arousing thing to happen for a minute, Gabby drew her card and read what she was suppose to do...

__

Take off your last

piece of Clothing

Purple

Not being afraid to show herself off, as well as secretly wanting to see how much more Bree could take, Gabby quickly stood up, and after undoing the zipper in the back of her gown which held it up, simply let her long Black evening gown fall off of her, revealing every inch of her now Light Purple skin to the eyes of her friends. Turning around slowly so that everyone could see every curve of her body, Bree simply couldn't take it anymore.

As Gabby sat down, Bree stood up, her hands in front of her trying to conceal an obvious bulge. "Excuse me for a minute." She then turned, and surprisingly quickly, made her way up to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she simply couldn't handle sitting there starting at two of her attractive friends naked. Managing to pull her dress over her head, she stood in front of the mirror, naked. Seeing her erect manhood standing out, hard and & eager, Bree reached down, and the same way as Lynette had before, grabbed her penis.

The contact of her own hand nearly sent her over the edge. After holding on to herself for a second, she slowly began to pump herself. Droplets of precum & sweat lubricating her own pumping action. As she could feel a new kind of pressure building in the parts that come with a dick, images of her friends, especially Lynette & Gabby as they were now Nude ran threw her mind. Imagining what it would be like to have one of them doing this to her, she lost control and "Oh GOD...".

Trying to aim for the toilet in front of her, she underestimated how powerful this would be as the toilet, and the wall behind it were suddenly covered with thick, long streams of cum. One after another, they kept coming until after the sixth one, she leaned against the nearby, clean wall, and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Still with her hand on her dick, she let go as it now finally returned to a flaccid state. Breathing deeply, she looked at the mess she had just caused.

"Oh... my... that was... incredible..." After a minute, Bree managed to calm down, as her breathing returned to normal, she carefully got up, and getting the tissue box, she proceeded to clean up her sticky mess. A few minutes later, she had managed to finish, and flushing those tissues down, she slipped back into her dress, and taking a deep breath, returned to face her friends.

As she returned, Susan looked up an said, "That must have been some cleanup, we heard you scream you nearly ten minutes ago." As Lynette & Gabby giggled, Bree sat down & said, "Can we not talk about this." Lynette then reassured her. "If you don't want to, we don't need to." "Thank you, whose turn is it?" "Mine, we figured you might want to rest before you took your next turn." "Thank you." Susan then rolled a 3. Still nowhere near catching up, Susan picked up her next card, and read...

__

Let Player 4 feel your

bare ass

Blue

"Bree, do you find if I take the pill?" "Please." Taking the pill that Lynette handed her, Susan quickly swallowed it, and sat there as a few seconds later, her Breasts swelled up to a DDcup. "Dam, I'll be back in a second, I need to get out of this bra." While the others waited, Susan made her way into the kitchen, out of sight of the others, she quickly undid her red Blouse once again. She then released the front clasp of her bra, allowing her Breasts to nearly exploded out of her Pink Bra. "Much better."

Doing her Blouse back up, Susan returned to the game, where she let her bra drop down next to her seat. She then handed an almost exhausted Bree the dice. Quickly rolling a 5, she was surprised as her piece took the lead from Lynette. Bree then picked up her next card, and read...

__

Take off all your

Cloths

Black/White

Taking a moment to think about what she wanted to do, Bree stood up, "I'm not going through that again just yet." She then reached down, and started pulling her dress up. Once her dress was up to her thighs, she took a deep breath, and quickly pulled the entire thing up over her head, revealing both her pale, Dcup Breasts, as well as her now flaccid Penis. Putting her dress down on the cough next to Lynette's cloths, Bree stood there for a second as the others looked at her before sitting back down, and handing the dice over to Lynette.

Taking the dice, Lynette then rolled a 6. Taking the lead once more, Lynette reached for her next card, and read what it was that she needed to do...

__

Lick Player 2's

Nipples

Orange

After putting her card back, Lynette sipped her wine before getting up. Standing next to Gabby, Lynette kneeled next to her Purple friend, and leaning in, slowly dragged her tongue over Gabby's Nipple. Tasting the sweat on her friend's skin, Lynette then pulled her head back while she moved over to Gabby's other Nipple. She then leaned in again, and slowly dragged her tongue over her friend's hardened Nipple, drawing out a gasp from Gabby.

Finished, Lynette got back up, and returned to her seat where she handed the dice over to Gabby, who after sipping her wine, quickly managed to roll a 1. "So much for my chances of winning." As the gap between herself, Lynette and Bree grew, Gabby picked up her card, and read what needed to be done...

__

Take off a piece

of clothing

Red

"Great, a Red one." Taking one of the pills from in front of her, Gabby quickly took it with some wine, and waited to see what effect she would get. As she sat there, she could feel the effect of the pill take effect as the others watched her shrunken Acup Breasts swell up to a Bcup. Cupping her Breasts in her hands, she said, "Not quite back to normal, but there getting there." Gabby then handed the dice to Susan, who very quickly rolled a 6. "Now I get a high role." Once her piece moved forward, still in last place, Susan picked up her next card...

__

Take off your

Blouse

Blue

Taking a second to think about it, Susan decided against the pill. Not even getting up, she quickly started to once again, undo the buttons on her Red Blouse. Quickly finishing with those, she pulled her Blouse off of her body, revealing her DD Breasts to the eyes of her friends. Tossing her top towards the couch the way Lynette had before, she sat there topless. "This is surprisingly comfortable." She then handed the dice to Bree, who quickly rolled a 5.

Landing just one spot ahead of Lynette, Bree looked around the table to see her three friends sitting around her topless. As she felt a familiar twitch, Bree reached for her next card, and very nervously read what it was that she would now need to do...

__

Suck on Player 1's

Nipple

Purple

Not wanting to find out how the Purple pill may have changed, Bree got up, and walked over to Lynette. Kneeling in front of her friend, the way Lynette had done a minute ago, Bree leaned forward, and took one of Lynette's Nipples between her lips. As Lynette gasped for air, Bree began to gently suck and lick her friends hardening Nipple. After a few seconds of this treatment, Lynette let out a low moan from Bree's treatment. Getting another moan from Lynette, Bree then pulled back, and returned to her seat.

Sitting down, Bree then handed the dice to Lynette, who quickly recovering, managed to roll a 5. Taking the lead back form Bree, Lynette quickly picked up her next card read what had to be done...

__

Kiss Player 1's

Nipples

Blue

"At least it's a pill we all like." Lynette then picked up the pill from the jar in front of her, and with a sip of wine, swallowed the pill, and sat there waiting for the pill to take effect. Sitting there naked, the entire group watched as Lynette's Breasts swelled up to a Dcup. With her now larger Breasts, Lynette quickly picked up the dice, and handed it to Gabby, who giving up all hope of winning, quickly rolled a 1. "Of course." Picking up her next card, Gabby read her next card...

__

Take off your Panties

Orange

"Well I'm already naked, Lynette, hand me the pill." Taking another Orange pill with some of her wine, and sat there as her currently Orchid Purple coloured skin, slowly took on a shade of Teal. Sitting there, naked with Pink hair, & Teal skin, "How do I look." "Surprisingly, not to bad." "Thanks Lynette." Taking a second to look at her now Teal coloured body, she then handed the dice to Susan, who, well in last place, managed to roll a 1. "So much for catching up." Susan then took her next card, and read...

__

Take off all your

cloths

Green

Taking a second to think about it, Susan then stood up in front of her friends, and starting pulling her skirt down her legs. Once her Red Skirt pooled around her feet, she stepped out of it, picked it up, and dropped it over the couch with some of the other clothing. Done with her Skirt, Susan then reached for the clasp in front of her bra. Quickly dealing with it, she then pulled the two cups of her Pink Bra away from each other, exposing her DD Breasts to her already naked friends.

Taking a deep breath before continuing, Susan then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and taking another breath, slowly pulled her Pink Panties down to the ground, exposing her smooth shaven Pussy to her friends. Tossing her Bra & Panties onto the couch, Susan then sat back down with her friends. With all of them Naked, Susan then handed the dice to Bree, who then rolled a 5. Once again taking the lead from Lynette, Bree took her next card, & read what she needed to do...

__

Lick Player 3's

Breasts

Green

"Sorry Susan, but I think I'll take the pill." "If that's what you want." Taking the Green pill handed to her by Susan, Bree quickly took it, and sat there as her eyes began to change color. A few seconds later, Bree asked, "So what color did I get?" Looking her in the eye, Gabby answered, "Sort of a Greyish Light Blue." "Well that's not bad." Bree then handed the dice to Lynette who then rolled a 5. Once her piece stopped moving, she saw how far ahead she now was. "If my next roll is a 6, I'll win." Lynette then picked up her next card, and read...

__

Let the Cuffs hold

in place

Blue

Putting the card back down, Susan asked, "What cuffs, what does it mean?" "I have no idea what it means, but I don't want to take another Blue pill right away, so I want to see what this is about." A few seconds after saying this, Lynette was surprised as first her feet were pulled to the front legs of the chair, then as her arms were somehow pulled behind her seat. Pulled into her new position, there were suddenly a number of clicks as Lynette could no longer move her hands or her feet that much.

"What just happened?" Getting up to see what was holding Lynette, Gabby saw that Lynette's hands were now handcuffed to the back of the chair, as if she were being interrogated. Kneeling down, she also saw that Lynette's ankles were now cuffed to the front legs of the chair, in an attempt to keep her legs somewhat open. "Well, what's going on?" "Your handcuffed to the chair." "How did I get handcuffed, where did they come from?" Sitting down, Gabby took the dice while saying, "I don't know, I guess it's part of the game now."

"I don't believe this, just hurry up and go." With the dice in hand, and Lynette restrained to her seat, Gabby quickly rolled a 2. "At this rate, Susan is going to pass me." As Susan giggled, Gabby picked up her next card, and read what she was now suppose to do...

__

Take off your Bra

or your Panties

White

"Well, since I'm still naked, Bree, hand me that pill." Taking the pill from Bree, Gabby quickly swallowed it with the wine in her glass, and sat there waiting for something to happen. "So, what's changing now?" Bree then answered, "Your hair." "It's a new color." "Sort of." "What do you mean sort of?" "It's like Lynette's, It's still Pink, but now there are streaks of..." "Streaks of what." "Like your skin, what's the word, Teal." Getting up to look into the mirror, Gabby saw how several streaks of her hair now matched her Teal coloured skin, scattered throughout her Electric Pink hair."

Sitting back down, "Well, it's not to bad, for now." She then handed the dice over to Susan, who very quickly rolled a 4. Nearly catching up with Susan, but still in last place, "I'm moving fast now." As the others laughed, Susan read her next card...

__

Switch Bras with

Player 4

Yellow

"Great, now my boobs are going to shrink." As Lynette & Gabby started laughing, Bree spoke up, "At least you'll still have D sized Breasts." While Susan took the pill from Gabby, she said, "I suppose your right." Taking the pill, the others all watched as Susan's DD Breasts shrank back down to their now normal D size. Sitting there naked, Susan was now the only one who didn't appear to have been affected by the game, due to all her pill cancelling each other out. She then gave the dice to Bree, who very quickly managed to roll a 6.

Once again taking the lead away from Lynette, Susan blurted out, "Bree, you only need another 4 to win the game." Scared of what she would need to do if she won, Bree took her next card, and read what she would now need to do...

__

Lightly Nip Player

1's Nipple

White

Taking a second to think about what she wanted to do, Bree looked to Lynette, "I think I'll try the pill the again." Still being held in place, Lynette replied, "No problem, I'll just sit here." Bree then nervously took one of the White pills from the jar in front of her, and swallowed it with some wine. Thinking that the pill would only work on the last green pill she took, Bree was shocked as she could feel herself harden once again. "Oh no." Curious, Susan asked, "What is it Bree?" "I'm... hard... again." "Oh."

Sitting there with a new erection, both harder, & slightly bigger then the last one, Bree tried to hand the dice to Lynette. "I'm kind of tied down, if you could put it in my hand." "I don't think getting up would be good right now." "Oh give me the dice." Gabby then took the dice from Bree, and walking over to Lynette, she kneeled down, and placed the dice in Lynette's hand. "Thank you." "No problem." Lynette then shook her fist, and dropped the dice, getting a 4.

Only 2 spaces short of wining, she asked, "Could someone tell me what my card says." "Sure Lynette." Picking up the card for her friend, Susan then held in front of Lynette so that she could read it...

__

Spank Player 3

Blue

"Well I can't exactly spank anyone." Taking the hint, Susan put the card on the bottom of the pill, and picked up one of the Blue pills from the jar in front of Lynette. "Okay, open up." As Lynette opened her mouth, Susan help her to take the pill, as well as to have some wine to wash it down. Coughing a bit, Lynette managed to catch her breath before saying, "Thanks... Susan..." "No Problem." As they sat there, they all watched as Lynette's already large Dcup Breasts, now swelled up to a pair of DDs.

Taking the dice from her friend, Gabby took a second to look over her now well endowed friend, handcuffed to her chair. She quickly rolled the dice, and managed to get a 6 looking back at her. "Now I get a good role." Picking up her next card, she quickly read what she was now going to do...

__

Lick Player 1's

Nipples

Brown

Again looking at her restrained friend, Gabby drank some of her wine before standing next to her friend. Kneeling beside Lynette, she then leaned in, and very slowly, dragged her tongue across Lynette's Nipple. Furious at the handcuffs holding her in place, Lynette let out a loud moan as Gabby finished with one side, and proceeded to move her tongue against Lynette's other Nipple. Lynette's now sensitive nipple sent a small surge of pleasure through her as Gabby slowly finished.

Getting back up, Gabby made her way back to her seat as Lynette struggled in her bonds. Handing the dice to Susan, she quickly managed to roll a 3. Once again in last place by a few spaces, Susan picked up her next card, and read what the game wanted her to do...

__

Take off everything except

your panties

Brown

"Again, I'm already naked." Taking the Brown pill that Bree handed her, Susan got up & stood in front of the mirror as she took the pill. A second later, she watched as every hair on her head turned to a shade of Strawberry Pink. "Wow, I've been wondering what it would be like to have pink hair." Sitting back down, and sipping her wine, she then handed the dice over to Bree, who taking a deep breath, managed to roll a 5. As her piece pulled into the 69th spot on the board, the final card once again appeared in front of Bree.

"Now that I win, let's see just what I need to do." Bree then very nervously picked up the card that was in front of her. Taking a large sip of wine, she slowly turned the card over, and read what the game wanted her to do to win...

__

Have Sex with

Player 2

Take a Red Pill

"WHAT." Not sure that she read it right, Bree read it again, twice, but the card still said the same thing over and over again. "I need to..." Looking over at Gabby, she saw her currently Teal friend finish off an almost full glass of wine. "Okay Bree, where do you want to do this." "How can you be okay with this??" "Bree, it's just sex, besides, I was expecting to get laid two days ago." "But... but..." "Come on Bree, it's the only way the game will end." After a minute of going over this in her head, Bree simply said, "Alright, but first I'll need more wine."

Saying that, Bree quickly got to work empting her glass before filling it again, and spending the next minute finishing off her glass. Taking a deep breath, Gabby then asked, "Now that your drunk enough, where do you want to do this?" Nervous, and hopping that she was drunk enough so that she would forget all this, Bree couldn't believe it when she said, "Let's go up to my room, alone." "No problem, I'm still cuffed to the chair." "Yeah, I guess I kind of need to keep Lynette company." "Okay Bree, let's go."

Standing up, Bree had actually managed to forget about the effects of the other pills she had taken, as seven inches of thick hard meat stood out in plain sight of everyone. "Somehow, this doesn't seem so embarrassing anymore." As Lynette & Susan laughed, Bree & Gabby made their way up to Bree's room.

Walking into the room, Gabby went straight for the bed, where she lay down on top of the blankets, and made herself comfortable. Bree then closed & locked the door behind her. "Locking me in, why, are you afraid I'll run." Turning to her friend, both women were surprised as the candles in the room suddenly came to life, casting their small golden glows across the room. Turning back to look at Bree, Gabby simply said, "Romantic." Still standing by the door, Bree looked down at her hard appendage, "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Getting up, and making her way to her nervous friend, Gabby hugged Bree & said, "Don't worry about it, if it's good, then we get to have some good Valentine's day romance." "And if it's terrible & awkward?" "Then we'll be awkward around each for a few weeks, & then we'll never speak about it again." Taking a deep breath, Gabby pulled Bree to the bed by the arm. Lying down, & pulling Bree with her, Gabby leaned up & kissed her friend.

After locking lips for a moment, Bree asked, "What are doing?" "You've got the manly part, I thought you might want to be on top." "I... I..." "Or if you prefer..." Gabby then rolled them both over, so that she was sitting on top of Bree, straddling her thighs, with an eager manhood resting against the base of her stomach. "Someone's eager." "Gabby... I..." "Don't worry Bree, I'll make you scream soon." Leaving another Kiss on Bree's lips, Gabby started running her hands over Bree's Dcup Breasts.

Leaning in to whisper in Bree's ear, Gabby asked, "Ready?" Only getting a whisper from her friend, Bree answered, "yes." Not wanting to waste another second, and feeling a need for some 'companionship' since V-day, Gabby lifted herself up above Bree. Grabbing Bree's aroused penis, Bree gasped as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Bringing the tip of Bree's manhood to her entrance, both women took a deep breath as Gabby slowly impaled herself on the first two inches that Bree had to offer.

As Gabby gasped, & Bree moaned, Gabby held herself up as she felt herself expand to accommodate one of the thickest dicks she had ever had. After a quick moment, Gabby slowly started going further, taking inch after inch, until all Seven were buried in her down to the hilt. Both women breathing deeply, Gabby rested for a moment, stretched out by her friend. The feeling of masturbating from before were nothing compared to actually being buried in a beautiful woman.

As Bree lay there, gasping for air, Gabby leaned in & placed another long kiss on Bree's lips. Sitting up, Gabby then started to slowly grind her hips, not only causing her to moan as she felt herself stretch to fit around the behemoth inside of her, but causing Bree to gasp as she held on to Gabby's hips. Moving faster, Bree could barely handle the new things she was feeling, the new way that her pleasure seemed to run through her.

Moving her hips with the same rhythm as Gabby, the two picked up speed. As there bodies slowly began to sweat from the heat of their passion, Bree could feel something primal take over as she shocked Gabby by flipping them back over until she was again on top. Stopping just long enough to lean in, and take Gabby's lips between her own, they quickly broke the kiss & held each other in place as Bree began slowly pulling herself a few inches out before thrusting back in.

Holding each other in place, face to face, their Breasts pressed together, sending more pleasure through both of them, Bree picked up the pace, trusting faster & faster as Gabby tried to keep up with her own rhythm. All of Bree's thoughts about modesty, and being proper were nowhere to be found, as she was now being driven by an almost animal passion, trusting into her friend so quickly that Gabby was screaming "Oh Fuck YES." As she was stretched out again & again.

Reduced to grunting on each thrust, Bree hardly noticed the loud thumbs of the headboard slamming into the wall with the same rhythm of her thrusts. As Gabby screamed out "Oh Bree... keep... going...YES." Bree lost it, as she screamed at the top of lungs, "GABBY!!" and with one final thrust slammed into Gabby as far she could, and let loose, shooting stream after stream of cum into Gabby's pussy. As Bree continued to cum, it was enough to push Gabby over the edge as she moaned out, "Bree..."

Nearly blacking out from her orgasm, Bree finally finished shooting out cum. As both women collapsed, still connected to each other, they could both feel their juices leaking out, and pooling around the spot their bodies connected. Now exhausted, covered in sweat, and well spent, they simply rested there, with Bree still on top, she managed to place a gentle kiss on Gabby's lips, "That... was..., my god, I can't believe how much I... "

As Bree stopped talking, Gabby asked, "What's wrong?" "I... you know... inside of you... unprotected." Laughing lightly, Gabby leaned up & whispered, "I'm on the pill, don't worry." "Oh thank God, I didn't even think." "That would be something, if you knocked me up." "What would Carlos think?" "As long as the kid wasn't a Redhead or to pale, we would probably be fine."

As they both lay there together, laughing, Gabby noticed Bree's eyes. "Bree, your eyes changed back to normal." "Really." A second later, both women could feel as Bree's somewhat limp penis pulled out of Gabby as it changed back to what Bree was born with. At the same time, Gabby's skin & hair both changed back to their normal color as her Breasts swelled back up to a Ccup.

Downstairs, where Lynette & Susan had spent the last few minutes listening to the sound of a bed hitting the wall, they could hear clicking as Lynette's handcuff's disappeared to wherever they had once come from. As she rubbed her wrists, her multi-coloured hair returned to normal as her Breasts shrank back down to their normal Ccup. A second later, Susan's hair also went back to it's usual color, causing her to put down the instruction booklet she had been reading to distract herself from the noises of her friends.

After a few minutes of lying together, Bree & Gabby managed to get out of bed, and slowly make their way to the game. Sitting at the table with a Red pill ready for Bree, Lynette & Susan were greeted by their two somewhat shaky, sweaty, and happy friends. Susan then spoke up, "I guess you two had a good time." Before Bree could answer, Gabby spoke up, "You wouldn't think it from the way Bree normally acts, but she's like an animal when she gets into it." As Bree sat back down in her seat embarrassed, Gabby sat down & asked, "So, what have you two been doing."

"About that, I wanted to ask you two a question." "Go ahead Susan." Taking a deep breath, Susan asked, "Did you two use... any sort of... protection?" "No, I'm on the pill, why?" "Well, I was reading through the instruction booklet, and I came across this." Susan then handed Gabby the booklet, and pointed to a well faded section.

__

Warning: For unknown reasons, while the game is in play, the effects of certain birth controls, specifically Spermacide jelly, or 'The Pill' lose their effect, if the occasion should arise, use either a condom, or a diaphragm.

"WHAT." As Gabby sat there, now with a hand over her stomach, Bree asked, "You mean... when I..." "Yeah." "In you..." "Yes." "You might be..." "Oh God." Lynette then spoke up, "Even if your birth control stopped working, that doesn't mean you'll get... you know." Seeing a ray of hope, Bree spoke up, "That's right, if it's the wrong time of the month, we'll be fine." "But it isn't the wrong time, in fact, it's almost the perfect time."

As the two women began to panic, Lynette spoke up to calm them down, "Now listen, that still doesn't guarantee anything." As they calmed down slightly, she continued, "Now Gabby, we'll wait for a few days, and see how you feel, if you got Pregnant, we'll worry about it then, okay." Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay." "Good, now Bree, I think it would be a good time for you to take that Red pill."

While Gabby thought about what might now be happening inside of her, Bree, shocked to find out she might become a father, picked up the pill from in front of her, swallowed it, and sat there for a few seconds waiting to see what would happen. As she sat there, the group watched as her normal Dcup Breasts, now swelled up to a DDcup. As the doors unlocked, and the phone lines started working again, Bree felt her now enlarged Breasts, "At least that turned out well."

With the game now over, they spent the next few hours watching some of the Valentine's day specials that were still being played, and making fun of them. Around one in the morning, after they had finished off the wine, Gabby, Lynette, & Susan gathered up most of their cloths, and managing to get dressed again, headed off for home while Bree worked at cleaning up her game room.

Finally getting the job done, Bree dragged herself back up to her room to her bed, where just a few hours earlier, she had one of the greatest sexual experiences she ever had. ( Not that she would admit that. ) Not caring that she was still naked, Bree crawled back into bed, and pulled the covers up over her body. Picking up on the faint lingering aroma of sweat & cum, Bree quickly fell asleep, and spent the night going over what her & Gabby did again & again in her dreams.

__

I hope that you've enjoyed my latest instalment of 69, I'm going to take a small break before I start writing the next chapter in order to deal with a schedule that allows very little time, but there will be another chapter.

I would also like to thank all of you who have left so many kind reviews, especially Oric13. Knowing that you all like my stories makes me want to keep on writing more.

To those of you had a good time on the 14th, Happy Valentine's Day, to those of you who couldn't find a date, At least it's over.


	6. Dreams & Fantasies

69

**Written by : Drake Defiant**

**Disclaimer :**

**1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).**

**2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).**

**3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, ****you should not play****.**

_**Ch 6 - Dreams & Fantasies**_

Over the next few days, the weather had been fairly pleasant, with plenty of sunshine, spring had come early. With the threat of pregnancy hanging over her head for the last few days, Gabby was able to breath easy as a week later, she saw the wonderful little negative sign on the test. The next day, as they were all enjoying brunch together, Gabby looked over to Bree, & with a smile, "Bree, I've got good news." "You mean..." "That's right, your not a dad." As Lynette & Susan burst into an almost endless fit of laughter, Bree leaned back, feeling as if the weight of the heavens had been lifted off of her chest."

After the laughter had finally managed to calm down, these four long time friends continued with their brunch, slowly eating their meals, & catching up on the neighbourhood's gossip. As Lynette began talking about the kids, Bree's mind, exhausted from nightmares of trying to explain how she impregnated her friend, quickly slipped into an small dream.

Haft aware that she was still sitting with her friends, Gabby & Susan almost seemed to disappear as she could swear that Lynette had stopped talking, & moving around the table, leaned in, & pulled Bree into a long, not so tender kiss. Feeling the lips of her friend which she had tasted so many times in the games of 69 that they played, she quickly let Lynette slip her tongue between her lips. As she could feel Lynette's hand roaming across her thigh, & moving upwards, she heard Susan's voice, "Earth to Bree."

Snapping out of it, she quickly regained a sense of where she was. "You okay Bree?" "Yes Susan, I just haven't been getting any real sleep." Getting a stare from Gabby, "You think that _you_ haven't been sleeping, imagine trying to think of a way to tell your husband that your redheaded neighbour has knocked you up." "It's okay Bree, the test was negative, remember." "Yes."

Having finished her story about her kids, Lynette asked, "So, what were you daydreaming about?" "Huh, oh nothing, I was just sort of..." "Tuning out." "Yes." She passes her small daydream off as a lack of good sleep, & that Lynette was the one talking while she was in her little daydream. Bree stayed awake as the four continued through brunch, and eventually said their goodbyes in order to go back to their respective families.

...

As the weeks continued to pass by, Bree would occasionally fall into one of these fantasies. Seeing that most of them seemed to happen when she was relaxed with nothing to do, Bree did everything she could to keep herself busy. Now the middle of March, Bree had done her annual spring cleaning three times in the last week. Finally realising that another round of cleaning the house would change nothing, and that if she washed the floors one more time, she would start wearing through them, Bree went to the kitchen where she decided to get started on dinner.

A few minutes later, as Bree was chopping some vegetables for the salad, she wasn't at all surprised when Gabby's arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling her friend's body resting against her back, she smiled as she kept slicing the cucumber she was working on. "What are you making?" "A fruit salad." "Sounds good." Gabby then lightly kissed Bree's cheek. "What are you doing?" "Helping you to relax." Gabby then started planting several small kiss down Bree's neck, & onto her shoulder.

Giggling as Gabby's lips kissed the base of her neck, "Gabby your going to make me cut myself." "Well then put the knife down." Bree then let out a small gasp as one of Gabby's hands started caressing the bottom of her Breast, while the other hand slowly slid down her thigh. "Gabby." Only letting a whisper, Bree gasped again as Gabby's hand started running up & down the inside of her thigh. "Gabby... what are you doing." "Use your imagination." Bree's continued to breath heavily as Gabby's hand suddenly ran across her sensitive sex. "Gabby..." "Sssshhhh."

"Ouch." Pulled back to reality by a sharp pain, Bree looked down at her finger which now had a small cut from the knife, she quickly found a band aid for the cut, & finished up with the veggies. Going on with the dinner preparations, she tried as hard as she could to bury the images of her most recent daydream into the back of her mind.

...

As the weeks went on, these small daydreams would continue to haunt Bree. Whenever she was tired, or relaxed, her mind would wander off as she imagined that one of her friends was suddenly there, whether she was cleaning, gardening, or taking a shower, these fantasies would pull her out of reality for a few minutes of intense pleasure. As it became harder & harder to try & suppress these thoughts, Bree began to realise that a lot of the dreams seemed to involve Lynette. Gabby & Susan were there as well, but more of the fantasies seemed to be devoted to Lynette.

March quickly came & went, & it wasn't until a few weeks into April that the four friends managed to find a night where the four of them could all be alone because their respective family members were either busy, or taking care of the kids, & so on this chilly April night, they once again decided to get together at Bree's house to play another round of 69.

With a few hours to go before the game, Bree was taking a nice hot shower to clean herself off from a day spent working in the garden. Getting the water nice & hot in order to relax her tense muscles, Bree quickly took off her cloths, and with steam now filling the room, took a second to admire herself in the mirror. Looking over her pale alabaster skin, she cupped her own Breasts, still not entirely used to the weight of a pair of Double D's, she continued to stare at their reflection, running her hands over them, & then of course, there was her hair.

Diverting her attention away from her chest, she quickly ran a hand through her hair, it still felt the same as it always had before, except now it was so bright, it looked like it came from a raggedy Ann doll. Over the months since she won the game that gave her the red hair, she had grown rather fond of it, but standing there looking at her entire reflection in the mirror, seeing her red hair, & enlarged Breasts, she wondered how it was that nobody had noticed this.

Ignoring the odd little detail of everyone's ignorance, she quickly stepped into the shower, and switched it from the tap to the showerhead. A few seconds later, the hot water was running down her body. After a very short burning sensation from the heat, Bree could feel every muscle in her body relax as the hot water ran across it. Before reaching for her body wash, she stood their for a minute, enjoying the heat from the water, & the steam that was now coming off of her.

Now relaxed, she quickly washed her body, taking some time to give a little bit of extra attention to certain areas. As she was shampooing her hair, she could feel a familiar pair of hands wrap around her stomach, & pull her back so that Lynette's chest was pressed into her back. Bree then turned around, & with the hot water hitting her back, took Lynette into a long kiss. Enjoying the taste of Lynette's lips, she quickly ran her hands down Lynette's back, until she was fondling her friend's firm ass.

Breaking the kiss, Lynette didn't say a word as she began to trail kisses down Bree's neck, eventually reaching down her Breasts where she placed a gentle kiss on each sensitive nub. Getting down onto her knees, she kept kissing her way down until she reached Bree's now hot entrance. Not wasting a second, Lynette leaned in, & slowly ran her tongue across Bree's sensitive clit, causing to redhead to gasp from the pleasure. Lynette then kept going, between running her tongue & her teeth across the sensitive button, & slipping her tongue into Bree's entrance.

As Bree could feel a familiar pressure building up inside of her, she grabbed Lynette & held her in place as she got closer & closer to that wonderful release. As Lynette kept going, Bree could feel herself about to go over the edge when the water running across her body suddenly went from steaming hot to ice cold.

Once again alone, Bree nearly fell over as she was suddenly hit with a freezing cold shower. Quickly turning the water off, she stepped out of the shower into the steam filled room. Drying herself off, she couldn't stop thinking that if the water had just stayed warm a little longer...

...

The house had been cleaned, the game was set up & ready to go, Bree was working on some sandwiches when she heard the doorbell ring. Checking to make sure that her Green skirt & sweater were free of any wrinkles, she opened the door to see Gabby standing there a pair of Black form fitting jeans, & a dark Red long sleeve shirt. "Come on in Gabby, I'm almost done making the snacks." "Thanks Bree, but before you go, I think you should put these somewhere safe so you don't forget."

Bree looked down the three pack of condoms in Gabby's hand & giggled as her face turned bright red from embarrassment. "Where did you get those?" "convenience store, thought they might come in handy." Putting them into her pocket, Gabby entered & as Bree was about to close the door behind her, saw Lynette running across the street in her usual jeans & white t-shirt.

"Lynette aren't you cold outside in a t-shirt?" "A little bit, but seeing that we only live across the street from each other, it's not much of a problem." "Well come in, the snacks will be ready soon." While Gabby & Lynette chatted about their day, & how Bree reacted to the condoms, Bree finished making the sandwiches, and just as she set them down on the table, they heard a knock come from the front door. Opening the door, Bree was greeted by a shivering Susan wearing a pair of jeans & a Blue long sleeve shirt.

"Can I come, it's cold out here." "Yeah come in." Making her way to the table where the others were sitting, she sat down, now warming up while Bree poured them all some wine. With the four of them now sitting around the game, it was Gabby who spoke up, "I guess we're getting straight to the game." Not wanting to waste their time, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Having a quick sip of her wine, Lynette took the dice from the spot where Bree had put it, & taking a deep breath, rolled the dice. As the doors once again locked, & the phones disconnected, Lynette looked down at her dice to see a 2 looking back at her. Once her blue piece started it's trip by moving two spots, Lynette reached for her first card, and read...

_Have you ever had_

_sex in a car_

_Yellow_

Putting her card down, she replied, "A few times." Susan then asked, "When?" "About a year ago, the kids became very light sleepers, so after a few close calls, we went to the garage, got in the car, and..." "Are they still light sleepers?" "No, it only lasted foe a few months, so now we're back in our bed." While Susan laughed, Lynette handed the dice to Gabby, who hoping to win for once, managed to roll a 3. Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her card, & read her first question...

_Do you swallow when_

_you give a blowjob_

_Brown_

Not one to be embarrassed, she put her card on the bottom of it's pile, "Depends on what kind of a mood I'm in." Looking at her friend, Lynette replied, "You mean you actually swallow that stuff." "Sometimes." "How do you get past the taste." "I guess my guy tastes better." After they all broke out laughing, Gabby handed the dice to Susan who quickly rolled a 4. Seeing her yellow piece move forward, she picked up her card & read...

_What color Panties are_

_you wearing_

_Black_

Taking a second to think about what she wanted to do, she decided against the pill & said, "Pink." "Pink?" "That's right Bree, Pink." Bree then took the dice from Susan, and still a little surprised from the answer being Pink, rolled a 3. Once her Red piece made it's first move, she picked up her first truth card, & read...

_When did you last fantasize_

_about another woman_

_Black/White_

Not wanting to take that pill just yet, Bree took a deep breath & said, "This morning, in the shower." As they all stared at her, it was Lynette who asked, "Who were you dreaming about in the shower?" Getting a little bit embarrassed Bree replied, "I'm not saying." "Oh come, who was it?" Gabby then spoke up, "Yeah Bree, who was." "I don't have to say, & I'm not going to." Bree then handed the dice to Lynette who then rolled a 5. Once her piece slid forward, she picked up her next card & read her question...

_Do you prefer to be on_

_top in bed_

_Brown_

"I guess it depends what kind of a mood I'm in." As she handed the dice to Gabby, she took the dice while answering, "Same here." "Me to." Susan chipped in. Turning to Bree, Lynette asked, "Which do you prefer?" Staying silent while she thought of an answer, Gabby answered for her, "Oh she likes it on top, you can take my word on that." While Bree blushed, & the others laughed, Gabby quickly rolled a 4. As her piece moved to it's new spot, Gabby picked up her next card, & read the question that she needed to answer...

_Which of the other three_

_players would you rather_

_sleep with_

_Black/White_

Without even hesitating, she said, "Bree." "You would pick me." "Yes I would." Susan then asked, "Why not me or Lynette?" As both Lynette & Susan starred at her, she answered, "It's nothing personal, I just know from experience that I would be in for a good time with Bree." "Are you just trying to embarrass me?" "I'm not trying to, I'm just saying we had a good time." While Bree sat there embarrassed, Susan took the dice, & managed to roll a 6. As her piece made it to the first spot in the next section, Susan smiled as she picked up her second card...

_Kiss Player 2_

_Blue_

Putting her card down, she took a minute to think about what she was going to do. As she thought about her decision, Gabby became impatient, "Well." "I'm thinking." "Well either kiss me or take the bigger bra size." Deciding that she was already happy with her Dcup Breasts, she stood next to her friend, leaned in, and gently covered Gabby's lips with her own. While Gabby sat there enjoying the sensation of Susan's lips against her own, Susan ran her tongue across Gabby's lower lip, tasting the cherry lip gloss.

Gabby quickly parted her lips, giving the invading tongue an entrance which Susan quickly took. For the next few seconds, they wrestled their tongues' together until Susan pulled back from Gabby & went back to her seat. Sitting down, Susan licked her lips, "Nothing like the taste of cherries." As Gabby smiled, Susan handed the dice to Bree, who quickly rolled a 3. Nearly catching up with Lynette & Gabby, Bree picked up her card, & read...

_Who was the last person_

_you fantasized about_

_Brown_

Getting the feeling that the game was trying to get her to admit to her shower time daydream about Lynette, Bree put the card down & said, "I think I'll take the pill." Lynette then asked, "Oh come on Bree, who was it?" "I'd rather not say, which is why I'm taking the pill." As Bree picked up one of the pills from in front of her, she was about to swallow it when Susan spoke up, "You know what this means, it was probably one of us." Trying not to blush, she said nothing & swallowed the pill with some wine.

After waiting a few seconds for the pill to take effect, she asked, "So what color is my hair now?" It was Gabby who answered "It's a very dark Blue." "How dark?" Lynette answered, "If there weren't so many lights on it would look black." Getting up to see for herself, Bree looked in the mirror to see her new reflection looking back at her. Looking at her hair, she saw that her hair had gone from it's bright red, to a very dark shade of midnight blue. "I guess it could be worse."

Sitting back down, she then handed the dice to Lynette, who very quickly rolled a 6. Once her piece pulled ahead of the others, she picked up her next card, & read...

_Grab Player 3's_

_Breast_

_Red_

Putting the card on the bottom of it's pile, Lynette decided that she wasn't ready to risk the effects of a red pill, she then turned around, & without getting up, reached over to Susan, quickly grabbing her shirt covered boob. As Lynette quickly felt Susan's chest, Susan spoke up, "How romantic, at least mike gets me dinner first." Laughing at Susan comment, Lynette pulled her hand back from Susan's Breast & handed the dice to Gabby, who taking it, quickly rolled a 3.

Now past the truth section, & landing on the same spot as Susan, Gabby got from the opposite side of the table, and walking around, stood next to Susan before leaning in & pressing their lips together. While Susan wrapped her hand around the back of Gabby's head, keeping her in close, Gabby took Susan's bottom lip between her own, & ran her tongue across it, sending a feeling of warmth through Susan's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Gabby returned to her seat while Susan said, "I bet it'll say player three again. Standing next to her seat in case it did, Gabby picked up her card, & read her next challenge...

_Kiss Player 3_

_Purple_

"I should have bet money." Gabby then made her way back to Susan, & while the other watched on, Gabby got right back to where she left off as she once again pressed her lips against Susan's. This time Susan opened her mouth just enough to allow Gabby a chance to slip her tongue between Susan's lips. Running her tongue over Susan's teeth, she was suddenly felt Susan's tongue rub against her's, almost trying to wrap around her tongue for having invaded her mouth. The two continued to wrestle tongues for a minute before Gabby again pulled back, and went back to her seat where she then handed the dice to Susan.

Picking up the dice, Susan asked, "How much do you want to bet it will say kiss player three again." to which Lynette replied, "There's only one way to find out." Laughing at this, Susan rolled the dice, getting a 2. Nearly catching up with Lynette, Susan then picked up her card, & read...

_Grab Player 3's_

_Ass_

_Blue_

"Bree did you rig this game?" Almost chocking on her drink, she gasped before saying "No... I swear." While she took one of the Blue pills that Lynette handed her, she said, "Yeah sure, I've got my eye on you." As the others all laughed, Susan took the pill with a quick drink of wine, & sat there as the blue pill took effect, causing her now normal Dcup Breasts to suddenly swell up to a pair of DD's. After her chest stopped growing, she handed the dice to Bree.

"If you want, you can go into the other room & change out of your bra if it's two tight." "That's all right Bree, I solved that problem by not wearing one." "You mean your..." "Naked under this shirt, yes I am." "Why?" "Well I figured that in every game, we're always changing out of bras that are suddenly to tight or to loose, why not just go without one, avoid getting my chest squeezed." Looking at her friend, Gabby replied, "That does sort of make sense, I mean one of us normally does end up changing out of a bra pretty early." Still surprised that Gabby came to this game without a bra on, Bree rolled the dice & watched as her piece moved forward 5 spots. Once her piece moved up between Susan & Gabby's, she picked up her card, & read what she would need to do...

_Grab Player 4's_

_Breast_

_Yellow_

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse." Taking the pill that Gabby handed her, she quickly swallowed it, and sat there as her Breasts did the opposite of what Susan's had just done, & shrank from a DDcup to the Breasts she had before ever playing this game. With her new Dcups, she handed the dice to Lynette, not minding the feeling of her Breasts not quite filling her bra anymore. Taking the dice, Lynette then rolled a 1. Moving forward one spot, Lynette picked up her card, "At least I'm still winning."

_Kiss Player 4_

_Purple_

Getting up to make her way around the table, Bree was nervous as the woman of many of her fantasies stood next to her. Licking her lips, Lynette leaned in & pressed her lips to those of her now dark blue haired friend. Closing her eyes, Bree's lips wrestled with Lynette's for dominance. After a few seconds of trying to capture each other's lips, Lynette back & returned to her seat, opening her eyes, Bree watched as Lynette handed the dice to Gabby, who then rolled a 3. Once her piece moved to where Lynette's had been mere moments before, she picked up her next card, & read what she now needed to do...

_Grab Player 4's_

_Breast_

_Brown_

Much like Lynette had a minute ago, Gabby took a quick sip of her wine, & simply reached across the table to grab Bree's Breast. "It's a shame that you had to take that yellow pill." Sitting there being groped by Gabby, Bree responded, "Well I didn't want to, but I'm not suppose to grab myself." Pulling her hand back from Bree chest, Gabby simply replied, "That's to bad." While Bree smiled, Gabby handed the dice to Susan, who blowing on the dice for luck, rolled a 1.

"Last time I try that." Seeing her piece move up next to Gabby's, "Well, maybe I'll give it another try." She then went around the table, & quickly planted her lips on Gabby's. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood for being gentle, Susan wasted no time forcing her tongue past Gabby's lips, past her teeth, & into her mouth where Gabby felt as if Susan were trying to tie up her own tongue into a knot. Pulling back, Susan returned to her seat while Gabby, catching her breath, said, "You not being... gentle tonight... I'll remember that." While Susan smirked, she picked up her card, & read what her next dare was...

_Feel Player 3's_

_Breast_

_Black_

"Well I won't argue with that." Taking the little Black pill in front of her, & swallowing it with some wine, she grabbed both side of her seat as the pill took effect sending a massive surge of pleasure ripping through her body. As wave after wave of sensation covered every inch of skin, she could no longer tell where these surges were starting, but as the pleasure danced across her Breasts, and began to focus in her womanhood, she really didn't care where they started. Feeling wave after wave begin to build up on one another, she was gasping for air, her knuckles white as she strained to hold onto her chair.

As all of the surges seemed to collect deep inside of her sex, they seemed to fuse together becoming more powerful every second until she couldn't take anymore. Throwing her head back, she screamed out "Oh GODDDDDDDDDD." as she came. Not caring that her panties were now soaking wet, she sat there desperately trying to make her lungs work while Bree asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, god yes." While Susan recovered from her orgasm, Bree took the dice & quickly rolled a 5. As her piece pulled into the lead, she picked up her next card, & read...

_Grab Player 1's_

_Breast_

_Yellow_

Not wanting to raise any suspicion, or have her chest reduced to a Ccup, Bree got up, & made her way around to Lynette. Once she was next to her friend, she looked Lynette in the eye, & getting a wink from her friend, reached forward with a hand both eager & nervous, & cupped Lynette's Ccup Breast in her hand. She then began to massage the sensitive skin beneath her palm. After only a second of this treatment, she then pulled her hand back, & returned to her seat where she handed the dice to Lynette, who winking again, rolled a 6. Once her piece moved ahead into the next section, Lynette picked up her card, & read...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to Player 4 in_

_private_

_Black/White_

Standing up, she looked across the table, "Come on Bree." Starting to believe that the game was trying to get herself & Lynette into an intimate relationship, Bree followed her friend into the kitchen where the other two couldn't see them. Positive that the others were out of sight, Lynette faced Bree with her back to the entrance. "First you got to feel them, now you get to see them, are you sure you didn't fix this game?" Embarrassed by the question, Bree answered, "Lynette I swear, I didn't..." "I know Bree, I'm just teasing." Lynette then reached for the bottom of her t-shirt, & quickly pulled it up over her head, revealing her pale skin, as well as her Breasts, covered only by a thin white bra.

As Bree watched her friend closely, Lynette reached for the bottom of her bra, & quickly pulled both cups up, revealing to Bree, the pale Ccup Breasts that she had fantasized over so many times. Keeping her bra up fro a few seconds, Bree's eyes took in every inch of detail that they could, from the smooth skin to the hard nipples. Not knowing about the effect she was having on Bree, Lynette then covered her Breasts again with her bra before putting her shirt back on.

Now dressed once again, the two women returned to the game where Gabby had already gotten her hands on the dice, as Bree & Lynette took their seats again, Gabby managed to roll a 5. "Nice roll Gabby." "Thanks Lynette, maybe next time I'll take the lead." "we'll see." Gabby then picked up her next card, & read what it was the game wanted her to do...

_Grab Player 2's_

_Ass_

_Green_

"Well, I'm not suppose to grab my own ass." Taking the hint, Susan handed Gabby one of the green pills from in front of her. Taking the little green pill, Gabby swallowed with a quick sip of wine, & after waiting a few seconds, she asked, "So what color are my eyes?" Looking to Bree, Bree took a second to stare into her eyes, "I thought they were yellow, but there actually gold." "Gold?" Turning to Lynette & Susan, they both nodded their heads in agreement. Getting her small makeup mirror out of her bag, she looked at her reflection in the small mirror, & saw that her iris' now looked as if they made of gold.

Taking a second to admire her eyes, she then said, "They look good like." Closing the mirror, she then handed the dice across the table to Susan, who then managed to roll a 6. "Yes." As her piece slipped in between Gabby & Lynette's pieces, she picked up her card, & read...

_Grab Player 2's_

_Ass_

_White_

"This game really wants someone to grab my ass." While Lynette & Bree giggled, Susan stood up, & moving around the table, stood next to Gabby, who also standing up, turned her back to Susan. With Gabby just standing there like that, Susan reached forward, & grabbed Gabby's rear. Feeling the firm muscle beneath the Jeans that her friend was wearing, Susan gave one good squeeze before pulling her hand back, & heading back to her seat.

"Pinch & run, your just like so many guys from high school." As they all laughed, Susan handed the dice to Bree, who then rolled a 4. As her little red piece slid up next to Lynette's, Bree got up, & feeling more courageous then before, walked around the table to where Lynette was sitting, and quickly pressed her lips' to Lynette's. While the two locked lips in a way that seemed like they were trying to devour each other, Gabby & Susan watched as Lynette returned the kiss with as much force as Bree was giving.

As the two separated, Bree returned to her seat, now surprised by the passion she had put into that moment, she at down, & as she reached for her card, Gabby asked, "Anything going on that you two would like to tell us about?" Lynette started giggling as Bree lied, "I swear, I don't know where that came from." "If you say so." "Bree then read the card that she had picked up...

_Flash your Breasts in_

_front of the window for_

_anyone outside to see_

_Red_

Taking a minute to decide if she wanted to risk the random red pill, or if she wanted to flash anyone who might be walking by outside, something inside her made her get up & make her way to the front window. Seeing her get up, Susan spoke out, "Oh my god Bree's going to do it." Gabby then replied, "I know, I never thought that Bree would flash the neighbourhood." "You know I can hear you over here."

As the rest of the group sat in silence, Bree faced her living room window & reached for the bottom of her sweater. She then slowly lifted her green sweater up until she reached her chest. With just her stomach exposed, she reached her fingers under the bottom of her bra, taking a deep breath, she then pulled both the sweater & her bra up to reveal her creamy white Dcup Breasts to anyone outside.

Keeping herself exposed for a few seconds, she calmed down as she could not see anyone outside, when just as she was about to cover herself up again, she saw a car pass by on the street in no particular hurry. Quickly covering her Breasts back up, she returned to her seat, "Oh my god a car went by." Lynette then asked, "Did he speed by, they might not have seen anything." "No, the driver went like everyone else on this street at night, at a slow speed to make sure they don't hit any kids who run out." "Well what did the car look like?" "I didn't recognise it." Gabby then interrupted, "It was probably someone who got lost, or from out of town."

Realising that Gabby was right, Bree relaxed as she realised that none of her neighbours might have just seen her topless. "You know what this means." Looking at Gabby, Bree asked, "What?" "You just flashed a total stranger." As the realisation sank in, she handed the dice to Lynette as the others all congratulated her on letting loose. Taking the dice, Lynette then rolled a 3. Once her piece pulled forward, she picked up her next card, & read her new dare...

_Flash Your Pussy_

_to the Group_

_Red_

Putting the card down for a minute, Lynette took one of the red pills from the jar in front of Gabby, "I don't think I'm ready to do that yet." She then swallowed the pill with a quick sip from her drink, & sat there waiting for the pill to take effect. After sitting there for a few seconds, she was starting to wonder if the pill might be a dud, when she suddenly started to feel sleepy. Seeing Lynette start to nod off, Susan asked, "Lynette?" "I think I'm going to take a nap."

Almost without warning, Lynette rested her head on her arms as she dosed off right there in her seat, her arms & head on the table. Gabby then spoke up, "I guess she misses her next turn." "Maybe." As Gabby & Bree both turned to look at Susan, "Well none of us have taken a purple pill since the rules change, are we sure she'll wake up in just one turn." As the three women contemplated when Lynette might wake up, Gabby took the dice, & said, "Well, the best way to find out is to keep playing, & see when she wakes up." As the other two agreed, Gabby rolled the dice, getting a 6. "Yes." As her piece pulled ahead of Lynette's, & into the lead, Gabby picked up her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to the Group_

_Red_

Unlike Lynette, Gabby stood up in front of the others, she then grabbed the bottom of her red long sleeve shirt & pulled it up to her neck, revealing her Black bra which concealed her Ccup Breasts from the others. She then grabbed the bottom of each cup, & pulled them up to reveal her Breasts to her friends. As Gabby held her bra up, the others could see that Gabby didn't mind tanning topless as her Breasts were just as tan as the rest of her body.

Pulling her bra & shirt back down, Gabby then sat down & handed the dice to Susan who very quickly rolled a 5. Pulling up next to Gabby once again, Susan got up & made her way around the table toward her uninhibited friend. Once next to Gabby, Gabby stood up so they were eye to eye before Susan leaned in delicately pressed their lips together. Unlike the passionate kiss which Lynette & Bree had shared, this kiss was gentle, as if the two were simply trying to taste each others lips.

After a few seconds of this tender kiss, Susan pulled back & made her way back to her seat where she picked up her next card, & after taking a deep breath, read what she was now suppose to do...

_Flash your Ass_

_to Player 2_

_Yellow_

Not wanting to have her chest shrink, Susan stood up, & turning to face Bree, quickly unbuttoned her black jeans. She then leaned forward before pulling down both her jeans, & her black panties, revealing her firm, yet flat ass to Gabby's eyes. "Nice." "Thanks Gabby." Susan then pulled her pants back up before sitting down & handing the dice to Bree who very quickly rolled a 2. once her piece slid up just behind Lynette's, Bree picked up her card, & read...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to the group_

_Purple_

Not wanting to miss a turn like Lynette, Bree stood up & once again began pulling her sweater up her body. That's when Susan interrupted, "Your going to flash us." "Why not, I flashed a stranger before." As Susan & Gabby laughed, Bree lifted the sweater up, revealing the red bra which covered her Breasts. Without even hesitating, she once again pulled the front of her bra up, letting her White Breasts fall into view of her conscious friends.

Keeping herself exposed for a few seconds, Gabby & Susan watched as her nipples began to harden. Feeling that that was enough for now, Bree lowered her bra & sweater back into place. Sitting down, she took a second to adjust her bra before handing the dice to Gabby since she was suppose to skip Lynette's turn. Taking the dice, Gabby then rolled a 6. As her piece pulled itself into the leed, Lynette slowly stirred awake.

Sitting up straight, she yawned while stretching out her arms. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel great." Seeing that her friends were now all staring at her, she asked, "What's up, did I miss something?" When nobody answered her question, Lynette started getting worried, "What, did the purple pill do something to me." Gabby then responded, "You could say that." "What happened?" "You look great." Confused, Lynette got up & walked over to the mirror in the hallway, not sure of what to expect, she was shocked when she saw her reflection.

"oh my god." she whispered to herself as she saw that she now looked about ten years younger. The tired look that always seemed to hang around her eyes was gone, her skin was smoother, almost glowing compared to before. Her lips seemed redder, her hair seemed to shine & looking down, she pressed her hands against her chest & noticed that her Breasts were now firmer. "Wow." Taking another second to stare at a reflection she hadn't seen in years, she then returned to the game. Sitting down, "I guess there's nothing like a good nap."

After the others all took another moment to stare at Lynette, who now looked 32 instead of 42, Gabby pulled eyes away & picked up her next card, reading her new challenge...

_Have somebody take a_

_Picture while you Flash_

_your Breasts_

_White_

Gabby had never minded having her picture taken as a model before, even when wearing next to nothing, but she had never been photographed naked before. Taking a moment to think about, she stood up, & said, "Bree, get your camera." "Why my camera?" "Because we can't really go home & get one of ours remember." "But the only roll of film I have is nearly full with pictures from..." "Sorry Bree, but I'm not taking the pill." Realising that there was no point in arguing the fact, Bree got up, & went to find the camera.

Two minutes later, Bree showed up with her camera, "Okay, where do you want to take the picture?" Moving away from the table to avoid getting the game or the others in the picture, Gabby moved in front of the window, turning her back to it, "This seems good." Pointing the camera to Gabby, Gabby then lifted the bottom of her red shirt, grabbing the bottom of her bra along the way, & pulling both up to reveal her Latina Ccup Breasts to the camera. Almost as soon as her Breasts were exposed, the flash of the camera went off, snapping a picture of Gabby smiling with her Breasts exposed.

Covering herself back up, Gabby returned to her seat while Bree put the camera away. "Getting that roll developed is going to be a nightmare." As they all laughed at the image of Bree trying to explain why there was a picture of a topless woman on roll full of birthday pictures, Susan took the dice, & rolled a 5. Once her piece reached the spot behind Gabby's, Susan picked up her next card, & read...

_Take the Pill of_

_Your choice_

_Red_

"What happened to getting me to flash someone." Lynette then answered, "It's just one of those random things that pop up once in awhile." "Oh yeah, I forgot about these." Taking a second to think about it, "I think I'll go with the Brown one." Taking the pill that Bree handed her, she swallowed it with her drink, & after a second, took the small makeup mirror that Gabby offered her. Opening the mirror in her hand, she stared into it to she her hair which had now finished turning to a bright shade of Platinum Blonde. "Maybe I should have gone with the Blue one."

As the others comforted her, telling her that she didn't look that bad, she handed the dice to Bree, who then rolled a 4. Once her piece managed to move forward four spaces, she picked up her card, & read what she would now need to do...

_Flash your Ass_

_to the Group_

_Blue_

"I'm going to take the pill, I'm tired of my bra being so loose." Lynette then handed Bree the pill that they all enjoyed taking from time to time, & after swallowing it, she sat there as she felt her Breasts swell back up to their now normal DD size as they filled her bra once again. With her Breasts now restored to their normal large size, Bree handed the dice to Lynette who desperate to catch up, rolled a 4. Once her piece pulled just ahead of Bree's, Lynette picked up her next card, & read her task...

_Flash your Breasts to_

_the Group_

_Green_

Standing up, Lynette wasted no time in grabbing the bottom of her shirt, & lifting it up, snagging her bra as she went in order to reveal her Ccup Breasts to the others. Keeping herself exposed, the others all saw her now more youthful chest, staring at her firm, full Breasts, with her skin which now held an almost youthful glow that hadn't been there in years, her hard nipples standing out on top of the pale skin. After a moment of this went by, Lynette pulled her shirt back down, covering her Breasts from the site of the others, & sitting down, handed the dice to Gabby who then rolled a 2. Once her piece slid forward two spots, Gabby took her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Let player 2 feel_

_your bare Ass_

_Black_

"Well you won't here me complaining." As they all laughed, Gabby took the pill that Susan handed her, & quickly swallowed it. Like Susan had done, Gabby grabbed the sides of her seat to keep from falling off. After just a few seconds, Gabby's breaths stared getting deeper as she could feel the pill take effect. Feeling a pleasant warmth spread from deep inside her body to every inch of her body, she started crying out "Oh God." as the sensation of tremendous pressure began to build up deep inside of her.

As the others watched, Gabby seemed to lose the ability to speak say anything other then animal like moans as her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head. As the pressure built up stronger & stronger, every muscle in her body seemed to tense up for a second as the pressure broke & surged through her. As her body now felt both hot & cold at the same time, she seemed to go limp. As she sat there panting, Susan picked up the dice, & rolled a 4. As her piece took the leed from Gabby, Susan picked up her next card...

_Flash your Ass_

_to the Group_

_Black/White_

Feeling curious for a moment, Susan was about to take the pill when she decided against it, & instead stood up. Turning her back to her friends, she quickly undid the button & zipper to her jeans before hooking her thumbs in the waist, snagging her pink panties in the process, & pulling her pants down to reveal her rear to her friends. After the others all stared at her Ass for a moment, Susan quickly pulled her pants back up, concealing her somewhat flat rear from the others.

Sitting back down, she then handed the dice to Bree, who taking a deep breath, rolled a 4. Once her piece moved forward another four spots, Bree picked up her next card, & read...

_Flash your Ass to_

_the Group_

_Red_

Not in the mood to risk a red pill, Bree stood up like Susan just had a moment before, & turning her back to the others, she then pulled her skirt, as well as her Red panties down, revealing her round, ivory coloured Ass to her friends eyes. As they cheered & whistled at the sight, Bree smiled before pulling her skirt back up, & turning around to sit back down. Now in her seat, she handed the dice to Lynette, who still in last, rolled a 1. "What a difference that made." Once her piece moved forward one spot, Lynette took her next card, & read...

_Flash your Ass_

_to player 4_

_Black/White_

Standing up, Bree took the hint & got up expecting that they would go into the next room as usual for this, but as Bree was making her way there, "Hang on Bree." Turning around, she saw that Lynette had her back turned to her as she was standing between Bree & the others. dealing with the button to her jeans, Lynette continued to face Gabby & Susan so that they wouldn't be able to see as she pulled down her jeans, as well as her white thing to reveal her firm rear to Bree's eyes.

Keeping herself exposed for a few seconds, Bree's eyes took in every inch of Lynette's firm, & more youthful ass. After staring at the pale skin for a few seconds, Bree was somewhat disappointed as Lynette pulled her pants back up, & returned to her seat in order to give the dice to Gabby, who then rolled a 3. Pulling just ahead of Susan for the moment, Gabby took her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Let player 2 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Black/White_

"We're sure that we can't feel ourselves up." Lynette then replied, "Sorry Gabby, but your stuck with... well... you know." "I will in a second." After Lynette handed her the pill, Gabby stood up, "What are you doing?" "Going commando." while Lynette chuckled, Gabby then made her way to the bathroom, where after locking the door, she slipped out of her jeans. With her jeans on the floor, Gabby quickly slipped her Black panties down her legs, stepping out of them, she then put her jeans back on. Picking up her panties, she then made her way back to the game.

Sitting down, she dropped her panties down next to her seat, & picked up the little pill that Lynette had let in front of her. "Well, here goes nothing." she then swallowed the pill along with the rest of the wine in her glass, & sat there for a few seconds as the pill took effect. After waiting for a few seconds, she suddenly felt a very weird sensation between her legs as her womanhood shifted & rearranged itself in order to form a flaccid male member.

"Okay, this is different." While Lynette & Bree both just had a look of understanding about them, Susan asked, "How does it feel?" "It's weird, just having something... hanging there." As Lynette & Bree both chuckled, Susan simply shook her head & took the dice offered by Gabby. Holding the dice in her fist for a second, she then rolled a 6. Once her piece pulled back into the lead, putting a few spots between herself & Gabby, she took her next card, & read...

_Let Player 1 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Orange_

Standing up, she then turned to face Lynette. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt, & quickly lifted it up to her shoulders, allowing her now pale DD Breasts to be exposed in front of the others. After looking at them for a second, Lynette then reached up, and palmed as much of each tit as she could grab. While Susan stood there, Lynette ran her hands & fingers across the soft skin of Susan's chest, letting her fingers occasionally brush against her friend's hardening nipples.

After a few seconds of this, Susan stepped back & pulled her shirt back down, concealing her large Breasts from the eyes, & the hands of her friends for now. She then sat down, & handed the dice to Bree, who then rolled a 4. Pulling up just behind Gabby's piece, Bree took her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Fondle your own_

_Bare Breasts_

_Red_

Once again not willing to risk the random effect of the red pill, Bree took a deep breath before grabbing the bottom of her sweater & pulling it up to her shoulders, snagging the bottom of her red bra along the way, exposing her Ivory coloured Dcup Breasts to the eyes of her friends. Using one hand to hold up her sweater, she used her free hand to grab her own Breast. Like Lynette had done to Susan, Bree began running her hand over her own Breast.

After brushing her fingers over her sensitive nipple, she pulled her hand back & pulled her bra back into place. Once it was set, she pull her sweater back down, completely covering her chest from site, & handed the dice to Lynette, who quickly rolled a 3. "Well, it's better then a one." Once her piece moved forward, still in last, she picked up her next card, & read what she was suppose to do...

_Let Player 3 feel_

_your bare Ass_

_White_

Standing up, she turned around do that her back was to Susan, Lynette then once again undid her jeans, & pulled both her jeans & white thong down to expose her rear to the eyes of her friend. Seeing the pale skin of Lynette's ass in front of her, Susan reached forward, & quickly grabbed Lynette. Taking a second to feel the firm muscle beneath her fingers, Susan then pulled her hand back, allowing Lynette to pull her jeans back up.

Once again in her seat, Lynette handed the dice over to Gabby who was thankful that the last few minutes hadn't done to much to excite her. She then took the dice, & taking a deep breath, she rolled a 3. Pulling up just behind Susan's piece, she picked up her next card, & read...

_Let Player 4 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Red_

Gabby then got up & stood next to Bree, facing her red headed friend, Gabby then grabbed the bottom of her shirt, & pulled it up, quickly snagging her black bra along the way in order to reveal her Ccup Breasts to the eyes of her friends. After staring at Gabby's Breasts, just as tanned as the rest of her skin, Bree quickly reached forward & grabbed both of Gabby's Breasts. Keeping her hands still for a second, Bree began to run her hands across her friend's chest until Gabby gasped as Bree's finger brushed against her nipples.

Pulling her hands back, Bree sat down while Gabby got herself redressed before sitting down & handing the dice over to Susan, who then very carefully rolled another 6. As her piece pulled ahead of the others with a considerable gap, she reached for her card, & read what she needed to do this time...

_Take off your_

_Shirt & your_

_Pants_

_Purple_

Tempted by the more youthful appearance that now came with the purple pill, Susan decided that she didn't want to give up her lead over the others. she then took a sip of her wine before standing up. Taking a deep breath, she then started undoing the button to her jeans, undoing the zipper, she then slid the jeans down her legs, revealing the Pink panties that concealed her womanhood. Stepping out of the pile of her jeans, she picked them up, & quickly tossed them over to the couch as they had all done so many times before.

Her jeans taken care of, she then grabbed the bottom of her Blue long sleeve shirt, & quickly pulled it up past her shoulders & over her head, revealing her pale DD Breasts to the eyes of her friends. As she finished pulling her arms out of the sleeves, she then did the same with the shirt as she had with the jeans, & left it on top of the couch.

Standing there in nothing but a pair of pink panties, Susan sat down, unaware of what she was doing to Gabby who could now feel a certain something beginning to stir to life. As Gabby sat there, confident that her tight jeans would conceal any bulge that might form, a nearly naked Susan handed the dice to Bree who quickly rolled a 5. As her little red piece pulled just ahead of Gabby's, Bree picked up her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Let Player 4 feel_

_your naked ass_

_White_

"Well I'm not suppose to fondle myself." She then took one of the white pills from in front of her & quickly swallowed it with some wine. After waiting for a few seconds to see just what would happen, the white pill took effect, & amplified the effect of the Blue pill she had taken earlier as her Breasts now swelled up to a DDD cup. As the large size of her Breasts constrained against her bra, Bree excused herself from the game for a minute while she made her way over to her room.

Closing the door, Bree quickly pulled the sweater she was wearing up over her head. Standing there in her now very tight bra, Bree reached behind her, & unclasped the red bra. As the bra released, it almost jumped off of her chest, now standing there topless, Bree quickly slipped back into her sweater. Enjoying the feel of the fabric against her nipples, Bree made her way back to the game.

Sitting back down she handed the dice to Lynette while saying, "How do some women go their whole lives with Breasts this big." Taking the dice, Lynette asked, "What's wrong." "There so heavy, I feel like I'm about to fall forward." As the others all laughed, Lynette very quickly rolled a 6. "Finally, now I can catch up a bit." As her piece made it's way up to the spot behind Gabby's, Lynette took her next card & read what she needed to do...

_Let Player 1 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Blue_

Putting her card on the bottom of the pile, "Well, I guess it could be worse." She then took one of the Blue pills from the jar in front of her, & quickly swallowed it with some wine. After sitting there for a second, Lynette could feel as her now normal Ccup Breasts began to swell up to a Dcup. As Lynette sat there with her enlarged Breasts straining against her bra, Gabby could feel another twitch from between her legs. Taking the dice that Lynette handed her, she tried to think of things that would keep her calm as she rolled a 5. As her piece tried & failed to catch up with Susan's, Gabby picked up her next card, & read what she needed to do this time...

_Take off your_

_shirt_

_Yellow_

Thankful that she only needed to take off her shirt, Gabby released a sigh of relief as she grabbed the bottom of her long sleeve shirt, & effortlessly pulled it up & over her head, quickly revealing her Breasts, covered only by her thin Black Bra. Throwing her shirt over to the couch where it rested with a few other pieces of clothing, Gabby, feeling comfortable sitting there in her bra, handed the dice over to Susan who very quickly rolled a 3. As her piece put some small distance between itself & the others, Susan picked up her next card, & read what she now needed to do...

_Take off all of_

_your cloths_

_Yellow_

"Well that won't be to hard." Standing up in front of everyone, already naked except for her panties, Susan took a deep breath, causing her enlarged Breasts to rise & fall in front of everyone before she snuck her fingers into the waistband of her pink panties, & quickly pulled them down to reveal her nearly completely shaved womanhood, with only a small triangle of hair pointing down, which like her hair, was now coloured Platinum Blonde. As Susan left her panties on the floor next to her chair & sat down, Gabby was grateful that she wasn't told to take her pants off before.

As Susan handed the dice to Bree, Gabby spoke up, "Good god, this like torture." While Lynette & Susan laughed, Bree took the dice, "If you think this is bad, wait until another one of us has to be naked." "Oh god." As the others all laughed, Bree rolled, getting a 2 looking back up at her. Once her piece moved forward two spots into the same section as Susan, Bree picked up her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Take off everything_

_that is Green_

_Green_

Not wanting to take another pill so soon, Bree quickly stood up. "Oh no." "Oh yes Gabby, your just going to have to deal with it." As the others laughed, Bree quickly got to work on her green skirt, managing to get it down her legs, revealing her red panties to everyone. Stepping out of her skirt, Gabby felt like she would go crazy as Bree grabbed the bottom of her green sweater & quickly pulled it up to reveal her ivory coloured DDD Breasts to the eyes of her friends.

Taking her time to bend over & fold her cloths before placing them neatly on the couch, Gabby could suddenly feel herself straining against her jeans, "Bree for the love of god, just sit down." As the others all laughed, Bree sat down, & after taking a long, slow drink from her glass of wine, handed the dice over to Lynette who then rolled a 5. Pulling up just behind Gabby again, Lynette took her next card & read what she now had to do...

_Take off your_

_shirt_

_Orange_

Standing up, Lynette quickly grabbed the bottom of her white t-shirt & without a second thought, quickly pulled it up over her head, revealing her white bra which was straining to hold in her Dcup Breasts. "So is this doing anything for you Gabby?" "Yes, now give me the dice." while she was laughing, Lynette managed to hand the dice to Gabby, who very quickly rolled a 3. Still behind Susan, Gabby picked up her next card, & read...

_Remove your_

_pants_

_Black/White_

Not wanting to take it again, Gabby reluctantly stood up in front of her friends. Remembering that she had already removed her panties, Gabby slowly managed to deal with the button & zipper of her black jeans. Taking a deep breath, she then pulled the jeans down to her knees, letting her now hard manhood to spring out & point directly across the table towards Susan. "I think it likes me." As Lynette & Bree laughed from the comment, Gabby finished getting her jeans off before sitting back down in nothing but her Black bra. Trying as hard as she could not to appear as embarrassed as she was, she handed the dice to Susan who then rolled a 5. Now much further in the lead, she then took her card, & read...

_Lick Player 1's_

_Breasts_

_White_

Wanting to drive Gabby crazy, Susan stood up next to Lynette, she then leaned in & stuck her tongue out. While Lynette closed her eyes & Gabby watched on with a new eagerness she had never known, Susan ran her tongue from the edge of Lynette's bra, up along the exposed portion of Lynette's Breast. After getting a small moan from Lynette, she then switched over to the other Breast, & repeated the process by slowly dragging her tongue across the large sensitive Dcup Breast.

"Dear god, how do men make it through the day." As the others all burst out laughing, Susan pulled back & made her way back to her seat still giggling at the thought of what she was doing to Gabby. Now back in her seat, she handed the dice over to Bree, who then managed to roll a 2. Now a spot ahead of Lynette instead of a spot behind, she picked up her next card, & read...

_Take off your_

_Panties_

_Black/White_

"Not this time." Bree then stood up in front of the group, & proceeded to quickly slip her red panties down to the ground in order to reveal her shaved womanhood to the others in the group. While Gabby felt like she was going to faint from the blood flowing away from her head, Bree carefully placed her underwear with the rest of her cloths before sitting back down & handing the dice to Lynette. Seeing that Gabby was practically shaking, "You know, you could 'excuse' yourself to the bathroom if you want, just try not to make a mess, there are some things I really don't want to clean up."

As the others all laughed, Gabby replied, "No, I think I can hold out, but thanks." Lynette then took the dice Bree had handed her, & rolled a 2. Moving so that her piece was now one spot ahead of Bree's yet again, Lynette picked up her next card, & read...

_Take off All of_

_your Cloths_

_Red_

Not wanting to take a red pill, Lynette then stood up in front of the others, Without hesitation, she quickly undid the button & zipper to her jeans before sliding it down her legs, revealing the white thong that kept her womanhood hidden from sight. Stepping out of her jeans, Lynette quickly reached around her back, & after a few seconds of fumbling due to the wine they had been drinking, managed to unhook her bra. She then let the bra slid off of her chest & down her arms, revealing her firm Dcup Breasts to the eyes of her friends.

Taking a second to drink a little bit more wine, Lynette then put her wine glass back before hooking her fingers into the straps of her thing, & effortlessly pulling it down to reveal her bare sex to the others. Stepping out of her thong the way she had with her jeans, she picked up the three pieces of clothing, & left them in a pile next to the couch. Sitting down, she then handed the dice to Gabby, who already aroused, was now surrounded by three attractive, naked women.

Taking the dice from a now naked Lynette, "God this is hard." Susan then asked, "What, looking at us, or your new friend?" "Both." After they all laughed for a second, which only made it harder for Gabby watching the chests of her friends bounce & shake with the force of their laughter, she looked down to the board where she rolled the dice, getting a 6 looking back at her. Ending up right behind Susan's piece, Gabby took her next card, & read...

_Lick Player 2's_

_Nipples_

_Brown_

Seeing that she would need to take the pill instead of standing up in front of the others, "Oh thank god." Turning to Bree for the pill, "I guess you don't want to stand up." "No I really don't." Taking the pill that Bree handed her, she quickly swallowed it. After waiting a few second for the pill to take effect, Gabby reached down & grabbed the bag that was next to her seat, taking her small make-up mirror out, she flipped it open to see how her hair had changed, & saw that she was now a redhead like Bree had been before they ever started playing the game.

"Well that's not to bad." Closing the mirror & putting it back in her bag, she then handed the dice over to Susan, who then rolled a 5. As her piece pulled ahead once again, she picked up her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Kiss Player 4's_

_Nipples_

_Blue_

Deciding to see how much Gabby could take before needing to 'excuse' herself, Susan looked over to Lynette, "Would you hand me one of the Blue ones." "Why?" "Because I feel like taking one." "Alright." Lynette then handed her the pill. Quickly swallowing it with some wine, she sat there as the others all watched her chest swell up from a DD to a DDD like Bree's had before. Feeling the new wait on her chest, Susan turned to Bree, "You were right, these things are heavy." "I know, how do some women walk around like this all their lives?" "Would you two quit it."

Turning to Gabby, they both apologized as they remembered what they must now be doing to her. Taking the dice that Susan gave her, Bree quickly rolled a 5 & watched as her piece pulled forward. Now a few spots ahead of Lynette, she reached for her next card, & read her next task...

_Take off a piece_

_of clothing_

_Yellow_

"Well seeing as how I have nothing left to take off." She then took the pill that Gabby handed her, & after swallowing it, sat there as the others all watched her Ivory coloured DDD Breasts shrink back down to the DD size that she had since the end of the last game they had played. "Talk about taking the weight of the world off your shoulders." Handing the dice to Lynette, she replied, "Or more specifically, off of your chest, how do you feel?" "I feel like I would float away if I jumped to high." As Lynette laughed, she then rolled a 2. Not even a large enough roll to catch up with Bree, she picked up her card & read...

_Take off your_

_Panties_

_Red_

"Well, I guess it's the pill." Lynette then took the little red pill that Gabby handed her. She then swallowed it with some more of her wine. As the effects of the wine was starting to go to her head, the pill took effect, causing her normally blonde hair to started changing to a dark shade of Green. Not actually feeling any difference Lynette asked, "So what changed?" Gabby then took her small make-up mirror again, "Take a look." Opening it up, Lynette looked into the mirror, first seeing her younger looking face, then noticing the few strands of hair falling in front of her face, she moved the mirror to look at her hair.

"Wow." Taking time to look at her new hair color, "This is going to take some getting use to." "Well at least it doesn't look to bad." "Thanks Susan." Closing the mirror, Lynette handed both the small mirror & the dice to Gabby, who then managed to roll the dice & get a 2 looking back up at her. "Well so much for catching up." She then picked up her card, & read what she had to do...

_Pinch your own_

_Nipples_

_Orange_

Not in the mood to throw a new skin color in with the changes she had already gone through, the new redhead took a sip of wine before bringing her hands to her own Ccup Breasts. After taking a second to circle her nipples with her fingers, she then used her thumb & index fingers to hold her now hard nipples in a tight pinch. As the others watched, Gabby winced from the small mixture of pleasure & pain that quickly ran from her nipples. Letting the sensitive nubs go free, Gabby then handed the dice over to Susan. Already in the lead, she rolled a 5. Now far ahead of the others, she took her next card, & read...

_Enjoy some good_

_vibrations until_

_your next turn_

_Purple_

"What does it mean by vibra..." Putting down the card, Susan saw the small pink missile shaped vibrator that had appeared in front of her on the table. "Oh." Seeing the slender seven inch long missile lying there, she picked it up & held it there in front of the others as she thought about what she would do. Not wanting to miss a turn & risk losing her lead over the others, she wasn't sure if she was really ready to play with herself like that in front of her friends. Feeling curious, Lynette asked, "Well?" "I'm thinking." Flipping the vibrator on, Susan came to a decision as the device hummed & shook in her hand.

As Susan began lowering the device down to her opening, a shocked Bree asked, "Susan, what are you doing?" Holding the slender vibrating missile just in front of her womanhood, "I'm holding onto my leed." Taking a deep breath, she then brought the vibrator up to her opening, & giving another push, spread her lips apart as the device penetrated her. As the vibrations instantly started sending surges of pleasure through her, she started breathing deeply as she used one hand to hold the device in place between her legs, she used her free, & now shaky hand to give the dice to Bree.

As Susan let out a small gasp, Bree quickly rolled a 3. Once her piece moved forward three more spots, Bree took her next card, & read what she needed to do...

_Lick Player 1's_

_Nipples_

_Red_

Not wanting to risk the random effects of the red pill, Bree stood up & walked around a now moaning Susan in order to stand next to Lynette. Kneeling in front of her green haired friend, Bree took a deep breath before leaning forward, & slowly running her tongue across he sensitive nub that was Lynette's nipple. Pulling her head back in order to move to Lynette's other Breast, visions of her fantasy in the shower sprang into her mind as she then ran her tongue across Lynette's second sensitive nipple, causing the now green haired woman to moan.

Had Bree been any further away from Lynette then she was at this intimate moment, the moan would have been drowned out by Susan who was gasping from the feeling of using a vibrator in front of her friends. returning to her seat, Bree sat down & handed the dice across the table to Lynette who then rolled a 3. "Well it's better then before." Once Lynette's piece moved forward three spots, she picked up her next card, & read what it wanted her to do...

_Take off your_

_bra_

_White_

"Again, I'm already naked." Taking the hint, Bree reached across the table & handed the little white pill to Lynette. Taking the pill without a drink this time, she sat there as they all waited to see what would change. As she sat there, she could feel her Breasts begin to get heavier as they swelled up from a Dcup to a pair of DDs. "I should have known it would enhance the blue pill I took, this game seems to have the mind of a man sometimes." As the others laughed, with the exception of Susan who was gasping, Lynette handed the dice over to Gabby, who after watching Lynette's Breasts grow, & seeing Susan using the vibrator for a few minutes, was now hard as a rock & thankful that the table concealed her 'appendage' from the sight of her friends.

Taking the dice that Lynette had handed her, Gabby very quickly rolled a 5 as Susan moaned out, "Oh Yes." Once her piece moved forward, she picked up her next card without saying anything, & read what she was suppose to do...

_Lick Player 2's_

_Breasts_

_Blue_

"Well, I'm not suppose to lick my own." Gabby then took the Blue pill that was handed to her & quickly swallowed it with the last of the wine in her glass. She then sat there as her Ccup Breasts then swelled up to a pair of Ds. As her Breasts finished growing, she picked up the dice & handed it to Susan. Seeing Susan sitting there gasping, "If Susan doesn't win right now, I'm going to go & deal with this myself." As Lynette & Bree looked at her confused, she pointed her eyes down for a second to indicate that she was talking about a certain hardness between her legs.

As a look of understanding spread across their faces, Gabby handed the dice to Susan. The second that the dice landed in her hand, she stopped moaning as the vibrator literally disappeared from existence. Seeing that she had calmed down Lynette asked, "Are you okay?" "The vibrator disappeared." "I guess the card wasn't kidding when it said until your next turn." After taking a second to calm down from having had a vibrator going in her for a few minutes, she took a deep breath & managed to roll a 6. As they all sat there watching, the little yellow piece made it's way forward until it managed to land on the last spot of the game. "I win." As the others watched, Susan picked up the new card that seemed to materialize in front of her. Nervous, she turned it over, & read what she needed to do to finish the game...

_Have Sex with_

_Player 2_

_Take a red Pill_

"Me again, This game seems obsessed with me." "So we have to..." "Yes Susan, we have to sleep with each other." "Alright, but I don't want to get pregnant, so you had better pull out." While Lynette chuckled, "I've got a better idea, Bree." "Yes?" "Where did you put them." Getting a look of confusion for a second, "The condoms I brought." "Oh yes, there in my room on the table next to the bed." "Thanks." Turning to face Susan, "Alright, let's go." Standing up, her eight inch manhood standing straight out pointing across the table to Susan.

"Lucky me." While Gabby smiled & Lynette laughed, Bree asked, "Where are you two going to... you know." "Well I figured when you said that you left the condoms next to your bed that..." "You two want to be with each other in my bed." Susan then responded, "Well if you don't want us to, we could do it somewhere else." Looking down at the table, "No you can use it, I was going to change the sheets tomorrow anyway." "Standing up to follow Gabby who had now started making her way to the stairs, "Thanks Bree, I owe you for this."

Walking up the stairs slowly & stopping at the bedroom door to take a deep breath, Susan walked into Bree bedroom to see Gabby sitting on the bed, having removed her black bra, she was throwing away the condom wrapper. Closing the door, Susan was surprised when it locked shut & all the candles once again ignited, casting their gentle light across the room. "What's with the candles?" "The same thing happened last time, I guess it's to set the mood." Seeing Gabby sitting there, the golden light from the candles revealing her every curve, from her now red hair down to her toes. "There working."

Standing up, Gabby made her way over to Susan. Standing in front of her friend, Gabby pulled Susan into a slow kiss. Closing her eyes as Gabby's tongue slipped between her teeth, Susan wrapped her arms around Gabby's back as she felt Gabby's hardness pressing into against her leg. Pulling away from the kiss, "someone's a little eager." Both of them smiling, Gabby lead Susan to the bed where she had once been with Bree. Both of them sitting on the bed, Susan sat there as Gabby brought them into another kiss. While every part of her mind went into the kiss, it was only after their lips parted that she realised they were now lying down & that Gabby had managed to find her way between her legs.

Susan could feel herself getting wet as she thought about what was waiting at her entrance. Looking up into Gabby's eyes, she could see the golden iris's, now full of lust. "Are you ready?" Barely able to talk, Susan whispered, "yes." Pressing their lips together in another kiss, Susan moaned into Gabby's mouth as she could feel the first inch of her friend's hardness slowly penetrate her. Holding still for a second while Susan could adjust to the size of her manhood, Gabby moved a strand of hair from Susan's eyes before running her hand down Susan neck & chest until she reached her nipple & cupped her breast.

Feeling Susan's hand wrap her back, almost low enough to feel her rear, she took as a sign to go further. Pulling back a small bit, she then pushed forward, slowly sinking herself further & further into Susan until she could feel herself pushing against her cervix. Holding still so Susan could adjust once again, she kissed Susan as all but an inch or two of her manhood lay buried in her friend.

After breaking their kiss, both women looked into each other's eyes as Gabby slowly pulled out, nearly completely out, Gabby then pushed back in, & began to slowly thrust in & out of Susan. Wrapping her arms around Gabby, holding her so that their Breasts were pressed together as Gabby thrust into her, Susan would gasp for breath every time Gabby buried herself.

As the minutes passed both women began to moan & gasp as Gabby slowly began to speed up, building up a steady rhythm until she was thrusting into Susan like a piston while the light from the candles flickered causing the shadows in the room to dance across the walls. After a few more minutes, keeping up this steady rhythm, both women could feel the muscles in their bodies tense up as Gabby suddenly began trusting faster & faster.

Both women knowing that they were close to the end, Susan could only hang on for a few more thrusts at this rate. Feeling the tension in her body & the pressure building up inside of her, Gabby thrust into Susan one last time with everything she had, burying herself nearly to the hilt as she unleashed stream after stream of cum into the pocket at the tip of the condom. At the same time as Gabby, Susan felt her own climax explode inside of her. Now spent, both women lay there, entangled together, with their muscles completely relaxed, a thin sheet of sweat covering their skin.

While they both lay there, still connected, they found the strength in their muscles to kiss each other one more time while Gabby felt herself pull out as she returned to a more flaccid state. Breaking the kiss, it was Gabby who managed to speak first, "wow... that was... incredible." "I know, it was great." As Gabby slipped out of Susan due to her manhood now being flaccid, she managed to roll off of Susan. As they lay next to each other, Gabby managed to reach down & pull the condom off of herself. "Jesus, I'm amazed it held together."

After resting for another minute, both Gabby & Susan managed to get up, & after taking the used rubber from Gabby, Susan threw it into the thrash can Bree kept in her room, and stood their as she began to get a weird feeling. As she stood their, she suddenly felt her chest become lighter as her Breasts shrank down from a pair of DDDs back to a pair of D's, looking into the mirror that Bree kept on the dresser, she could also see her Platinum Blonde hair begin to darken back into it's original color.

A few seconds later, she watched Gabby as first her eyes & her hair shifted to their normal colors. After that, it wasn't long until Gabby's Breasts shrank back down to their original Ccup & finally, her new manhood redesigned itself until it was once again her womanhood. "Oh thank god."

Meanwhile, Downstairs Lynette & Bree were both waiting to see when their friends would be done when Lynette could feel her DD Breasts return to a Ccup. As her Dark Green hair took on it's normal blonde color & the youthful effect of the purple pill seemed to wear off, "I guess their finished up there." Finally it was Bree's turn as her midnight blue hair returned to a shade of bright red.

A few minutes later, Bree & Lynette were joined by Gabby & Susan, who now exhausted, made their way down the stairs & back to the table where they took their seats. "So, how was it?" Susan then turned to Lynette, "It was great." As a triumphant look spread across Gabby's face, Susan took the little red pill that Bree handed her. "Before I end the game, just how many changes will I go through?" Bree then asked, "What do you mean?" "Well from the two games I've already won, my Breasts are bigger & my eyes are green, will I just keep changing & changing or at some point will I return to normal?" "I don't know, I guess we'll find out."

Taking that as an answer, Susan shrugged her shoulders & took the pill with the last of the wine in her glass, & sat there waiting to see what would happen. After a few seconds of waiting, she could feel the Dcup Breasts that she had won in the second game shrink back down to the Ccup Breasts that she had had since the end of puberty. "I guess it was the effect of a yellow pill." Seeing the looks on her friend's faces, "What?" It was Gabby who answered, "I think in answer to your question before, only two things can be different." "What do you mean?" "The first time you won your Breasts got bigger." "Yeah, well now that their smaller, your hair changed color."

"What?" Looking into the little make-up mirror that Gabby had pulled out, she saw that her hair was now a very bright shade of pink. After staring at her new hair for a minute, "So when you win your third game, the permanent effect from the first one will disappear." "That's the way it looks." "Good thing I kept all my old bras." As they all laughed, the force that kept them sealed in wore off as the doors unlocked & the phones started working again.

Now that the game had come to an end, the four women, still naked, spent the rest of the night talking about their lives, the neighbours, & the random bits of gossip that were going around at the time. At about two in the morning, Lynette, Gabby & Susan gathered up their cloths after getting back into them, which wasn't as easy after all the wine, made their way home while Bree finished putting away the game.

Exhausted & still naked, Bree made her way up to her bed, & being to tired to care about it, got under the covers on the side that Gabby & Susan hadn't used, & quickly fell asleep to dreams of being wrapped around Lynette.

...

_I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 6, I'm sorry it took so long to finish but now that the semester is coming to an end, the next chapter shouldn't take as long to finish._

_I would like to thank everyone that has given me a good review, it always makes my day to see that someone likes what I have written._


	7. Revelations

**69**

**Written by : Drake Defiant**

**Disclaimer :**

**1 - I do not own any of the characters from Desperate Housewives. ( if I did, the show would be rated A ).**

**2 - The game 69 is simply a game I thought up, obviously it does not exist ( Unfortunately ).**

**3 - If you do find a game where you have to take Alice in wonderland type pills, ****you should not play**.

_**Ch 7 - Revelations**_

Having just finished the vacuuming, Bree quickly put the machine away and headed for the air conditioner in the living room. Even though it was only the beginning of July, a number of storms had left the town constantly over 80 humidity. It was then that mother nature had decided to throw yet another nearly record breaking heat wave their way. Between the humidity & the burning hot sun, the temperature had already climbed to just under 99 Fahrenheit, (37 Celsius) & was only suppose to get worse.

Standing in front of the air conditioner which protruded out from under the thin curtain that Bree had closed, she quickly turned it back on now that the fuse wouldn't blow from being on the same circuit as the vacuum. Once it quickly powered up, Bree let out a sigh of relief as the cool breeze flew across her bare skin, chilling the little beads of sweat covering her naked body. Knowing that Orson & Andrew would be out for the day helping to install Gabby's new pool, Bree had locked the doors, closed the curtains, & in a desperate attempt to escape the sweltering heat, she took Gabby's advice, & peeled off her cloths which were clinging to her body.

Exhausted from having done the vacuuming, the laundry, & the dishes, (all in the nude) Bree sat down on her sofa & was surprised by how comfortable she felt as the cushions moulded to fit her naked form. Turning on the television, she watched the news as the weather reporter came on, _"Unfortunately the temperature is only expected to go up, estimates show that by the end of the week we could be hitting 110F(43C), but on the bright side, while we're not expecting any rain, the humidity should begin to drop off tomorrow so at least it won't feel as bad..."_

Not really paying attention, Bree could feel her eyes trying to close so she could take a nap. Just as her eyes closed out the light in the room, Bree could feel a pair of hands easily spread her legs apart. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw Lynette kneeling in front of her. Looking back up at Bree, Lynette smiled before leaning in & burying her face in Bree's heat. Almost instantly, her body felt as if it were on fire, not from the heat, but from burning pleasure as Lynette's tongue seemed to move in ways that no human tongue could ever hope to move.

At this rate, it wasn't long before Bree was on the edge of orgasm when Lynette suddenly pulled back. Standing up so she could lean over Bree, Lynette went down & kissed Bree. After their lips finished playing with each other, Lynette leaned in next to Bree's ear & whispered "Do you love me?"

Bree then woke up from where she was sitting, the room was still boiling hot & the afternoon news was still on. Confused about what her dream could have meant, Bree turned off the television & headed upstairs in order to take a cold shower for more then one reason.

Feeling refreshed from the shower, Bree was nearly finished drying herself off. About to plug in the blow-dryer, Bree was surprised as the lights went out. Putting down the blow-dryer, she went down to the living room without even bothering to put on her bathrobe. Seeing, or more precisely, feeling that the air conditioner wasn't working anymore, Bree quickly tried to turn something else on, hoping that she had just blown a fuse. When nothing in the house turned on, she went to the kitchen where she picked up the phone & dialled Orson's cell phone.

"Hello?" "Hello Orson." "Oh Bree, I guess the power is out there to." "Yes, at first I thought we blew a fuse." "No, from all the cell phones that are ringing here, it looks like the whole neighbourhood is out." "Darn, how are we going to manage in this heat without any air conditioning?" "Well we should have the pool done in a few hours, we really just need to fill it at this point, after that me & the guys are going to do some night swimming, you can always join." Stopping for a second just before she was going to talk, she asked, "Who's going to be there?" "Me, Mike, Tom & Carlos." "What about Andrew?" "One of his friends is picking him up & a bunch of them are going to the movies." A thought suddenly occurred to her, "Could you put Gabby on the phone." "Sure, just a second."

After waiting a few seconds while Orson handed the phone to Gabby, "Bree?" "Gabby, I just heard that all of our husbands will be in your pool tonight." "Yeah so?" "So, if we could get Susan to come over, & if Lynette can find a babysitter for her kids, then we'll have a good few hours to ourselves, maybe we could get together, play a fun game." It only took a second for Gabby to catch onto what Bree was hinting at. "Alright, I'll call Lynette, you call Susan."

After a few more phone calls, the four women had all agreed to meet up at sundown when the guys would be finishing up the pool installation & would be grabbing some beers from Gabby's fridge. Since then, Bree had managed to set up the game, get some snacks ready, & had slipped into a light blue sundress. Not even bothering to put on a bra or underwear, both of which felt like torture devices in this heat, Bree was lighting some of the candles that she had gotten to light up the now darkening room. With all the candles being the only light in the room, the seen would have been incredibly romantic if it weren't for the blistering heat.

As Bree finished lighting the last of the candles, she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, she was greeted by Gabby who in the heat, was only wearing a Black bikini. Seeing the look of surprise, Gabby smiled, "If it weren't for are neighbours, I would have walked over here in the nude." Walking in, she noticed the candles, "Candles, in this heat." "It's either that or we play in the dark." While Gabby made her way straight to the game, Bree poured glasses of wine for the four women when she heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Susan wearing a pair of red hot pants & a red tank top, next to her was Lynette wearing a pair of cut off jeans, & a red Tube Top. "Wow, where did you find those outfits?" Making her way inside, Lynette answered, "In the back of our closets, where we keep our outfits from the 70's."

As they all sat down around the table, Susan asked, "So how long do we have until our families start coming home?" "Well once the pool was full, they were breaking out the beers over at my place, so I think it's safe to say that we have a while before they come home." "Good, so with no interruptions, let's play." As none of them felt like spending any time gossiping, they went straight to playing their favourite game by candle light as Lynette once again reached for the dice, & started off the game by rolling.

Once again, the second that the dice hit the board, the doors & windows locked shut as the phones which had been working until now became disconnected. Now that they were sealed in & the magic of the game would keep other people out, Lynette watched as her piece moved the 3 spots indicated on the dice. Once her piece stopped moving, Lynette reached for the first card of the game, & read the question she was suppose to answer...

_Do you ever go_

_skinny-dipping_

_Blue_

Putting the card down, she looked to her friends, "I use to, before I had kids, but it's been a while." As Gabby took the dice from Lynette, she said, "Well if want, my pool is always open to any of you." "Thanks Gabby, but what about Carlos?" "You mean my blind husband, I don't think you need to worry about that." As they all laughed at the thought of swimming naked while Carlos was right there oblivious to the fact that the woman in his pool was naked, Gabby quickly rolled a 2. Once her piece stopped moving, she took her card, & read...

_Who was the last person_

_you dreamed of having_

_sex with_

_Brown_

"Your going to think it's weird, but I had this weird dream a week ago where I was having sex with my reflection." As they all stared at her she said, "I said it was weird." Bree then spoke up, "Your reflection." "Yeah, but it was right after watching the outer limits or the twilight zone or something like that." Susan then took the dice while saying, "Yeah, I've had a few weird dreams after watching shows like that, I talked to a therapist about it." "And?" "She said it was thoughts from the shows interfering with my normal dreams, so I stopped watching those shows before going to sleep & the dreams stopped." Having taken the dice, Susan then rolled a 2 like Gabby had. Once her piece advanced, she picked up her first card...

_When was the last time_

_you gave a blowjob_

_Yellow_

Not about to take the pill that would cause her Breasts to shrink, she took a deep breath before admitting, "This morning, just before Mike left to work on Gabby's pool." "So that's why he was late, & why he looked so happy this morning." While Lynette & Bree giggled from what they had just heard, Bree took the dice from Susan, & managed to roll a 1. "Not my best first roll." Bree then took her card & read her first question...

_Are you wearing a_

_Bra_

_Orange_

Realizing that everyone probably knew from the way her sundress clung to her chest, Bree honestly answered, "No, in this heat the straps feel like knives." As the others all adopted a look of _I know what you mean_, Bree handed the dice to Lynette who then rolled a 4. Once her piece pulled forward, she took her next card & read her second question...

_Do you prefer sex to be_

_gentle or rough_

_Brown_

"Usually I like it when it's gentle, but once in a while, let's just say I don't mind it a little rough." The others all knowing what she meant, Lynette handed the dice over to Gabby who very quickly rolled a 2. As her piece moved, she picked up her next card & read one of the most important questions...

_Does Size Matter_

_Yellow_

As they all laughed, Gabby managed to collect her breath before answering, "Yeah... to me it matters." Susan then asked, "It does?" "Of course it does, it's the only thing that keeps us together when we fight sometimes." "wow, I never really pay attention to size." Lynette then said, "Me either, I think an average guy fits best, what about you Bree." Blushing a bit as she realised they would want an answer, "Well he doesn't need to be huge, but he needs to have something to be proud have." Understanding Bree's metaphor for bigger then average but not to big, they all watched as Susan took the dice & rolled a 5. Catching up to Lynette, Susan took her next truth card, & read her next question...

_Do you prefer men who_

_are lean or muscular_

_Black/White_

"In case you can't tell by Mike, I like men who have some muscle on them." As everyone accepted her answer, Susan then handed the dice to Bree who quickly rolled a 2. Not really covering any distance to quickly, Bree picked up her card & read...

_Do you ever walk around_

_your house naked_

_Green_

Thinking that the answer hadn't changed since the last time Bree was asked, Gabby quickly spoke up, "Let me guess, you don't." While Lynette reached for the dice, Bree answered, "Actually, I did today." Surprised, Gabby asked, "Really?" "Yes well, I was home alone, & with this heat I couldn't take it, so I closed the curtains, locked the doors, & took it all off." "What was it like?" "It was actually quite comfortable, I thought it would feel weird, but it felt kind of nice." "I told you it would." "Yes well, thank you for the advise." Bree then handed the dice to Lynette who rolled a 4. Now in the lead, Lynette took her next card & read...

_Kiss Player 4_

_Red_

Standing up, Lynette made her way around the table to Bree. Without stopping or giving Bree a chance to respond to what was happening, Lynette leaned in & locked their lips together. Closing her eyes, Bree loved the feeling of Lynette's lips being pressed against her own for that brief moment. Pulling back, Lynette smiled as she returned to her seat, leaving Bree with her eyes closed & a pleasant look on her face. Sitting down, Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby who commented, "I think she liked it." As Bree opened her eyes & blushed a bit, Gabby managed to roll a 2. "I don't believe this, I'm rolling nothing but two's" She then took her card & read her question...

_Have you ever had_

_Anal Sex_

_Purple_

Putting down the card, she took a deep breath before saying, "I have once or twice, but It's not that great." As Susan was taking the dice from Gabby, she said, "I don't know, if he's not to big & if I've had a little bit to drink, it's not that bad." Looking at Susan with a shocked expression, Bree asked, "You actually like that?" Shrugging her shoulders, it was Lynette who answered, "Hey, sometimes going in the backdoor can be just as good." As Bree sat there shocked, Susan shook her fist & rolled a 3. Nearly catching up with Lynette, Susan took her next card & read...

_Grab Player 3's_

_Ass_

_Orange_

"Well I'm not suppose to grab my own ass." Lynette then handed her the little Orange pill. Holding the pill in front of her, "Well, here goes nothing." She then swallowed the pill with a sip of her wine & sat there as her normally pale skin turned to Periwinkle (Periwinkle is like a light shade of lavender). "So how do I look?" "Not that bad." "Really?" "Yeah." "Thanks Gabby." As Susan looked at her skin & it's new color, Bree took the dice & rolled a 3. Catching up with Gabby, she took her next card & read her new question...

_Would you ever go to a_

_Nude Beach_

_Purple_

Taking a sip of her wine, she answered, "If it were just the four of us, I think I could do it, but if it were a crowded beach, I don't think I would have the nerve for such a thing." Having answered her question, Bree then handed the dice back to Lynette who began the next round by rolling a 2. "So much for all of my good rolls." Once her piece moved, she took her next card & read...

_Grab Player 1's_

_Breast_

_Blue_

At least it's a Blue one." Lynette then took one of the Blue pills from in front of her, & quickly swallowed it with some wine. A second later she could feel her Ccup Breasts begin to swell to a Dcup, stretching her red tube top to the point where it looked as if it were about to rip & fly off of her chest. Readjusting the top so that she wouldn't spill out of her tube top just yet, Lynette then handed the dice to Gabby who quickly rolled a 5. Ending up just ahead of Susan, but still behind Lynette, Gabby took her next card, glad that she wouldn't need to answer another question she read her dare...

_Grab Player 4's_

_Breasts_

_Brown_

Putting her card down, Gabby took a sip of wine before standing up & moving next to Bree. She then quickly leaned in & reached out, grabbing both of Bree's DD Breasts through the thin material of her sundress. As Gabby fondled the surprisingly firm yet sensitive skin beneath her hands, Bree let out a small moan as her friends hands brushed her nipples through the thin cotton, causing them to stiffen for everyone to notice. Gabby then pulled her hands back, leaving the sundress to do a poor job of hiding Bree's now hard nipples from the others.

As Bree sat there oblivious to her physical state, she watched as Gabby sat down & handed the dice to Susan who quickly managed to roll a 6. Taking the lead from Lynette, Susan smiled as she reached for her next card. Taking a deep breath, Susan turned over the card & read, hoping that she would not need to take a second pill just yet...

_Kiss Player 4_

_Green_

"Don't you seem to be popular tonight." As Bree sat there, Susan stood up & made her way next to Bree as Gabby had done a moment ago. Susan then leaned in & planted her lips on Bree's. While their lips seemed to dance together, Susan reached forward & like Gabby had done before, she began to caress Bree's Breast. Surprised by Susan's move, Bree couldn't help but moan into Susan's mouth. Susan then pulled back from a slightly embarrassed Bree & returned to her seat after handing the dice to her red headed friend.

While the others watched on, Bree took the dice that Susan handed her. After taking another sip of wine, she then managed to roll a 6. Landing right between Gabby & Lynette, Bree took her card & read what it was that the game now wanted her to do...

_Grab Player 2's_

_Ass_

_Brown_

"Sorry Gabby, but I need to calm down a bit, so I'm going to take the pill." "Judging by your dress, I guess you do need to calm down a bit, we've only just started." Confused, Bree looked down at her dress to see that her Nipples were pointing out as if they were trying to cut through the thin cotton. "Oh." As the others giggled, Bree ignored the state of her appearance as she took the pill from in front of her & sat there as her hair changed from bright red to Platinum.

Getting up to check in the mirror, Bree was first shocked to see the Platinum color of her hair. Holding out a lock of her hair & focusing on it, each hair seemed to have been made out of that precious metal. Taking a minute to adjust to her new color, Bree made her way back to the table where she handed the dice over to Lynette, who then rolled a 3. Landing next to Susan's piece, Lynette got up & stood next to her friend. She then leaned in & planted her lips on Susan's. Keeping their lips pressed together for a few seconds, it was just long enough so that when they pulled apart, Lynette could taste Susan's lip gloss on her lips. Returning to her seat, Lynette took her next card & read her challenge...

_Grab Player 2's _

_Breasts_

_Green_

Putting the card back, Lynette got up & stood next to Gabby who having heard what Lynette needed to do, arched her back in an attempt to make her 34C Breasts stick out more. Seeing that the bikini was straining, Lynette reached forward, her palms cupping Gabby bra, her fingers reaching past the small triangles of material to feel the bare flesh of her friend. Feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingertips, Lynette continued to fondle the sensitive skin until she could feel Gabby's nipples begin to harden through the material of her Black Bikini.

Pulling her hands back, Lynette made her way back to her seat where she proceeded to handed the dice over to Gabby, who smiling, rolled a 6. "Yes." Gabby's piece then pulled up to the spot just ahead of where Lynette & Susan were tied for second. She then picked up her next card, & read...

_Kiss Player 3_

_Black_

Taking a second to decide, Gabby then got up & moved around the table until she was next to Susan. Gabby then leaned in & like Lynette had done a few minutes ago, she locked her lips with Susan's. As Susan let a moan escape from her throat, Gabby's lips managed to open Susan's, allowing her tongue to snake it's way in where it could taste every part of Susan's mouth. After the two women spent a minute tongue tied, Gabby pulled back & handed the dice to a speechless Susan before making her way back to her seat. Once Gabby was sitting down, Susan quickly rolled 4. Once again taking the lead, Susan took her next card & read what she now had to do...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to the Group_

_Orange_

Having become accustomed to the skin color she now had, Susan simply said, "Fuck it." as she stood up & in front of her friends, she grabbed the bottom of her red tank top, which contrasted against her skin, & lifted it up to shoulders, revealing her Periwinkle coloured Ccup Breasts to the eyes of her friends. Keeping her shirt lifted for a minute, she gave the others a good chance to take in every inch of her blue-indigo coloured skin. Feeling proud of herself, Susan let her shirt drop back down before handing the dice over to Bree who then rolled a 6. Going from last to second, Bree then took her card & read...

_Grab player 4's_

_Ass_

_Blue_

"I guess that I'm the only one who doesn't need to kiss or grab someone." As the others laughed, Bree took the blue pill that Lynette handed her & swallowed it with some wine. She then handed the dice to Lynette as her Breasts swelled from DD to DDD, tightening the material of her sundress around her chest. While Bree got use to the feeling of her new Breasts, Lynette managed to roll a 3. Once her piece pulled forward, Lynette picked up her next card & read...

_Grab Player 2's_

_Breasts_

_Yellow_

Quickly deciding against the yellow pill, Lynette stood up & faced Gabby. Once again puffing up her chest to draw Lynette's attention towards her chest, Lynette once again reached forward & fondled Gabby's breasts, covered only by the thin material of her bikini top. While Gabby moaned from the gentle treatment of Lynette's hands, Lynette could once again feel her friend's now hard nipples as her hands moved across the barely covered skin of her friend's chest. After a few moments of this treatment, Lynette pulled her hands back & made her way to her seat where once again she handed the dice to the woman she had just felt up. Gabby then managed to roll a 4, bringing her just ahead of Susan. Picking up her next card, she quickly read...

_Flash your Breasts to_

_Player 4_

_Purple_

Not wanting to miss a turn, Gabby stood up & stood next to Bree. Not even caring that Susan would be able to see everything, Gabby then pulled her bikini top upwards, revealing her tanned Ccup Breasts to Bree's eyes. Holding the top up for a minute, Bree got a chance to look over every inch of skin twice over before Gabby pulled the top back down, covering most of her breasts from sight before she sat down & gave the dice over to Susan who rolled a 6. Getting a good leed over the others, she took her next card & read what she needed to do next...

_Flash your Breasts in_

_front of the window_

_Blue_

After taking a minute to think about what she was going to do, she decided against flashing anyone who might be walking outside, "Lynette, could you hand me one of the Blue pills." "Sure Susan." Lynette then handed the little pill over to Susan who quickly swallowed it with some of her drink. While her oddly coloured Breasts swelled up to a Dcup beneath her red tank top, Susan handed the dice over to Bree who managed to roll a 6. Nearly catching up with Susan, Bree took her next card & read her next challenge...

_Flash your Breasts to_

_the Group_

_Purple_

Not wanting to miss a turn, Bree quickly stood up in front of her friends. Taking a deep breath, she slid the thin straps of the dress off of her shoulders before letting the top of her dress slid down, revealing her DDD Breasts to her friends. Feeling a thrill run through her as the others applauded & complemented her, Bree quickly pulled the dress back up, once again concealing her tits from the view of the others. She then handed the dice to Lynette who rolled a 1. Having already been left behind by the others, this roll did nothing at all to get her out of last place, having moved it's one spot, Lynette took her next card...

_Show your Ass in_

_front of the window_

_Purple_

Not even taking a second to think about it, Lynette stood up & made her way over to Bree's front window. Once there, she turned around so that her back was to the window & while the others cheered her on, Lynette unbuttoned her cut off jeans, leaned forward, & pulled the back of her jeans down, revealing her firm rear to anyone who might be outside. After keeping her butt exposed for a minute, Lynette pulled her jeans back up before going back to her seat & handing the dice to Gabby who then rolled a 6. Once again pulling just ahead of Susan, Gabby took her next card & read...

_Show your tits to_

_the Group_

_Blue_

Taking a second to think about what she wanted to do, she looked to Lynette, "Hand me that pill." Slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Gabby topless yet, Lynette handed her the pill which she quickly took. As Gabby sat there, the others watched as her Breasts swelled up to a Dcup being squished into her bikini top which was now under some strain. Not wanting to take her cloths off just yet, Gabby handed the dice over to Susan who then rolled a 2. Now only one spot ahead of Gabby, Susan had retaken the leed as she took her next card...

_Show your Ass to_

_Player 4_

_Blue_

Not in the mood to take another pill so soon, Susan stood up next to Bree. Turning so that her back was to the now platinum haired woman, Susan quickly managed to slip both her red hot pants, & her black thong down as she leaned forward, giving Bree an up-close view of her ass. After Bree had a moment to study her friend's periwinkle ass, Susan pulled her pants back up before handing the dice over to Bree & sitting down. Bree then rolled a 6, bringing her into the leed. Bree then picked up her next card & read...

_Bare your Breasts to_

_Player 2_

_Brown_

Feeling courageous from her last turn, Bree stood up & faced Gabby. Like her last turn, Bree took a deep breath before lowering the straps of her dress & letting it slip down her chest to reveal her DDD Breasts to Gabby. After giving her friend a minute to take in every curve & inch of her enlarged tits, Bree pulled her dress back up & handed the dice back to Lynette who then rolled a 6. Still in last place, Lynette picked up her next card & read what she needed to do...

_Flash your Breasts_

_to Player 4_

_Blue_

Taking a minute to think about what she was going to do, Lynette stood up in front of her friends & made her way around the table to stand next to Bree. Bree couldn't blink as the woman she had fantasized about that morning pulled the top of her red tube top down to reveal her pale Dcup Breasts. In the moment that Lynette kept her chest exposed to Bree's eyes, Bree managed to look over every inch of her friend's still somewhat firm Breasts, from the pale skin, to the hardening nipples.

Noticing how much attention Bree was paying to her bare chest, Lynette hid her breasts from view as she pulled her top back up & smiled as she made her way back to her seat. She then handed the dice over to Gabby who rolled a 5. Pulling into the lead for the moment, Gabby took her next card & read her dare...

_Let Player 1 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Red_

"Sorry Lynette, but I'm feeling a little daring." "That's okay." Gabby then took the little pill from in front of her & swallowed it with some of her wine, she then sat there with the others all staring at her, waiting o see what would happen. After a few seconds passed, "What's taking so long, Don't tell me I found a ..." Gabby stopped speaking as she could feel an odd bulge form between her legs. "You have got to be kidding me." Concerned for her friend, Susan asked, "What's wrong?" "I'm wearing a bikini & the pill gave me a dick."

While the others were all shocked, Gabby was thankful that she was still flaccid as the bikini that she was wearing would do nothing to hide her new appendage from the others. Hoping that she wouldn't get excited, Gabby handed the dice over to Susan who rolled a 2. Landing on the same spot as Bree, the woman with the periwinkle skin got up & stood next to her platinum haired friend before leaning in & locking their lips together. While the two were tangling their tongues together, Gabby could already feel a twitch. "Come on, I just got this thing." As the two separated from each other giggling, Susan without even sitting down took her next card...

_Reveal your Breasts_

_to player 2_

_Red_

Not wanting to take the same risk as Gabby, Susan stood next to her friend. Lifting up her tank top to reveal her nicely coloured D chest, Gabby sat there, "This game is trying to drive me crazy." As Susan laughed, causing her tits to bounce, Gabby could feel her blood moving to her new toy. As she began to get a little stiff, she said "Susan, put those away before I need to jump you." After Susan hid her chest beneath her shirt, she handed the dice over to Bree who managed to roll a 6. Taking the lead from Gabby, Bree took her card from it's pile...

_Let Player 3 grab_

_your naked Ass_

_Black/White_

Not wanting to end up in the same situation as Gabby, Bree stood up next to Susan & turned her back to her friend. Bree then took a deep breath before pulling up the bottom of her dress, revealing her bare Ass to Susan. Surprised to see that the normally conservative woman was without underwear, Susan quickly reached out & grabbed the firm muscle of Bree's rear. Quickly squeezing Bree's Ass, she pulled her hand back after hearing Bree gasp. Letting her sundress fall back down, Bree sat back down & handed the dice over to Lynette who then rolled a 5. Catching up with the others for the moment, Lynette then took her card & read what she needed to do...

_Let Player 3 feel_

_your Bare Breasts_

_Blue_

After thinking about it for a moment, Lynette quickly picked up one of the blue pills in front of her, she then quickly swallowed it & sat there as the others watched her already tight tube top strain & nearly rip in order to hold in her now DD Breasts. With the thin material stretched so thin, it left nothing to the imagination as Lynette handed the dice over to Gabby who while distracted by Lynette's massive chest, managed to roll a 6. Once again pulling into the leed for the moment, Gabby took her card & read...

_Let Player 1 feel_

_your bare Breasts_

_Black/White_

Knowing that the pill would now have a Viagra like effect on her, Gabby instead stood up, allowing the others to see the bulge in her bikini as she stood next to Lynette & lifted the top of her bikini off of her chest, revealing her Dcup Breasts to Lynette. Lynette then reached up & began to fondle the darker skin of Gabby's large tits. Brushing her thumbs against Gabby's sensitive nipples, Gabby gasped for air as the others could see the bulge begin to enlarge. Pulling her hands back, "I think I should stop before your bottom flies off."

Not sure what she meant, Gabby looked down, & after seeing the tent she was forming, quickly went back to her seat where she fixed up her top before handing the dice over to Susan who then managed to roll a 5. Leaving Lynette in last once again, Susan took her card once her yellow piece slid into place & read...

_Let Player 1 touch_

_your bare Breasts_

_Green_

Getting up, Susan then stood next to Lynette, where she once again lifted her tank top up to reveal her periwinkle Breasts to her friends. Lynette then reached up like she had a minute ago with Gabby & ran her hands across her friends bare chest. After a Susan began to moan from Lynette's light touch, Lynette pulled her hands back while Susan made her way to her seat where she dropped her top back down, again concealing her chest from the others. Susan then handed the dice over to Bree who rolled a 4. Now in the lead, Bree took her next card & read what she needed to do...

_Pick another Player_

"I don't think this card was finished properly." Lynette then asked, "What are you going to do?" "What the card says, I pick... Gabby." "Now what?" As they all sat there, Bree's Platinum hair turned back to it's now normal Bright Red while Gabby's turned to Platinum like Bree's had been. Standing up to look in the mirror, Gabby admired her new hair color while she also noticed that her new appendage had disappeared. "Bree." "Yes?" "I'm back to normal down there, since I got your hair color, do you think that..."

Before Gabby could even finish her sentence, Bree reached down & felt between her legs. Through the fabric of her dress, she could now feel a semi-erect manhood. "Oh not again." Realising that the card had switched two of the effects that they had gotten, Gabby sat down, somewhat happy that she didn't need to worry about her bikini bottom coming off while Bree handed the dice over to Lynette with a look of disbelief on her face. Lynette then rolled a 2. "Something tells me that I won't win." Once her piece finished it's short trip, Lynette took her next card & read...

_Let Player 3 feel_

_your Bare Breasts_

_White_

Quickly standing up, Lynette turned to face Susan before taking a deep breath & pulling down the top of her tube top. Her enlarged DD Breasts nearly exploded out of the thin piece of clothing that had been wrapped around her chest. With her large pale Breasts in plain view for the others to see, Susan then reached up & started to fondle the sensitive skin of Lynette's tits. Enjoying the sensation of having her massive Breasts massaged, Lynette was disappointed after Susan pulled her hands backs after Lynette gasped. Taking a minute to struggle with getting her top back up, Lynette then handed the dice over to Gabby who rolled a 3. Landing just ahead of Bree, Gabby took her card & read...

_Take off your_

_Panties_

_White_

Not known for her modesty, Gabby quickly stood up in front of her friends. She then hooked her fingers into the strap of her bikini bottom & quickly pulled it down. Stepping out of her bikini bottom, she picked it up & tossed it onto the couch while everyone got an unobstructed view of her cleanly shaven womanhood. "Oh stop staring, you all have one, except for Bree." As they all chuckled Bree could feel a slight twitch as her bottomless friend sat down & handed the dice to Susan who rolled a 3. After her piece moved, she took her card & read her next dare...

_Let Player 3 Grab_

_your Bare Breasts_

_Blue_

"Well I'm not suppose to grab my own." Taking the hint, Lynette handed over the pill which Susan quickly swallowed. As she sat there, the group watched as her chest grew from it's already enlarged Dcup to a pair of DD's. With her tank top now stretched to the point that it now showed off a decent amount of cleavage, Susan handed the dice over to Bree who then rolled a 3. Taking the lead once again, Bree took her next card & read what she needed to do this time...

_Take off your_

_Bra_

_Red_

Putting the card down, Bree turned to face Gabby, "Could who hand me one of those red pills." "Why don't you just take off your bra?" "Because I'm not wearing one remember." Surprised that she had forgotten that, Gabby handed the pill over to Bree who nervously swallowed it with a fair amount of wine & sat there for a few seconds to see what would happen. After waiting for a second, Bree could feel the new appendage between her legs quickly harden as a rather large tent formed in her dress.

As everyone could see the look of embarrassment on Bree's face, they had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Not bringing it up, they sat there as Bree, acting as calm as possible, handed the dice to Lynette who then rolled a 4. Almost catching up with Susan. Lynette took her next card & read...

_Let Player 1 Feel_

_Your Naked Ass_

_Blue_

"Sometimes I think this game has a mind of it's own." Lynette then took yet another blue pill & swallowed it. Lynette then handed the dice over to Gabby as she waited for the pill to take effect. As Gabby took the dice, Lynette could feel her DD Breasts swell up to DDD, finally stretching the material of her tube top to the point where it was almost cutting off her circulation. "That's it, this thing is way to tight." Lynette then reached down & quickly pulled her top up & off of her body, revealing her now DDD Breasts to her friends.

"Oh that is so much better." Shocked by Lynette's action, Bree didn't notice for a moment that she had suddenly gotten as hard as steel. As the other three women stared wide eyed, Lynette let the red top fall to her side while Gabby managed to pull her attention away from Lynette long enough to roll a 3. Landing just one spot ahead of Bree, Gabby took her card & read...

_Take off your_

_Bra_

_Orange_

Not even hesitating, Gabby reached behind her back & after struggling for a second, managed to untie the knot holding her top on. As her top fell off, exposing her tanned Dcup Breasts, she tossed her top to rest with her panties. Sitting there nude, helping Lynette to drive Bree crazy, she then handed the dice over to Susan who then rolled a 4. Landing right behind Bree, she took her next card & read what she now needed to do...

_Take off a piece_

_of clothing_

_Blue_

Taking a second to think about it, Susan then stood up & unbuttoned her pants. She then slid them down, revealing a Black thong, as well as what little bit of her periwinkle legs that weren't concealed by the hot pants. Sitting down in her thong & a tank top stretched over her DD chest, Susan handed the dice to Bree who was now so hard that it hurt. Taking the dice, Bree nervously rolled a 6. Once again pulling far into the leed, Bree took her card & read what she was now suppose to do...

_Take off your_

_Dress_

_Red_

Not wanting to take another Red pill, Bree slowly stood up in front of her friends. The second that they saw the tent on her dress, they started cheering & whistling. "That's not helping." She then slid the thin straps off of her shoulders & quickly pushed the dress down to her waist, revealing her DDD chest to her friends. Getting another round of whistles from her friends, Bree took a deep breath, as well as the rest of her drink before forcing the dress down to her ankles.

Stepping out of the dress, & standing upright, Bree stood fully exposed, every inch of her smooth skin, as well as a seven inch hard on standing out pointing across the table towards Lynette. "I think it likes me." As the others laughed, Bree sat down, red from embarrassment while she handed the dice across the table to Lynette who then rolled a 5. As she finally managed to catch up to the others for the moment, the well endowed Lynette got up as her piece landed next to Susan's.

Standing next to Susan, Lynette leaned in & quickly pressed her lips against Susan's. After a second passed both women seemed to be trying to taste the other's tongue while the others watched. As Bree sat there, she stopped the kiss after a moment by saying, "Dear God, how do men make it through the day." As the two separated, laughing as they realised the scene they must have created for their friend, Lynette sat back down & read...

_Take off your_

_Pants_

_Red_

Once again not realising the effect she would have on her red headed friend, Lynette stood up & quickly managed to slip her cut off jeans down her legs, exposing her neatly trimmed womanhood to the group. While stepping out of the pants, she heard Bree respond, "What did I just say." "Sorry Bree, is it really that bad?" "It's like every thought circles back to sex, now I know why men can be so stupid, they can't stop thinking about sex." As the others all laughed at Bree's insight towards the male psyche, Lynette gave Gabby the dice, allowing her to roll a 4. Not able to catch up with Bree this time, Gabby took her card & read...

_Take off your_

_Shirt_

_Green_

Seeing as Gabby was already naked, Susan quickly handed her one of the Green pills which she took with a sip of her wine. After waiting for a second, she asked, "So what color are my eyes?" it was Lynette who answered, "They sort of match your hair." Getting up to look in the mirror, Gabby saw that like her hair, her eyes were now platinum coloured. "Well, I suppose it's not to bad." Sitting back down, she handed the dice to Susan who managed to roll a 2. Taking her card, she read...

_Take off a piece_

_of clothing_

_Green_

Not even bothering to get up, Susan reached down to the bottom of her shirt, & quickly lifted the tank top off of her body, revealing her periwinkle coloured DD Breasts to the group. Letting her shirt drop to the side, Bree could barely take her eyes off of her friend as she was handed the dice. Taking a deep breath, Bree then rolled a 5. She then took her next card & read...

_Lick Player 3's_

_Nipple_

_Blue_

Turning to Susan, "I'm sorry Susan, but if I..." "I get it, it would be to much & there would be a sticky mess to clean up." Bree then took the Blue pill & quickly swallowed it. As she handed the dice to Lynette, her already enlarged DDD chest grew to a pair of G's. As Bree adjusted to the new weight of her massive Breasts, Lynette quickly rolled a 3. Landing just ahead of Susan, she took her next card & read what she needed to do this time around...

_Take off your_

_cloths_

_Brown_

"Well at least it's not another Blue pill." Taking the pill that Bree handed her, Lynette quickly swallowed it & waited for it's effect to it. After a few seconds, she pulled a lock of her hair in front of her eyes to watch as it darkened from it's normal blonde color to Navy Blue. "At least I didn't get some crazy color like electric pink." Not even bothering to get up & see how she looked in the mirror, Lynette handed the dice over to Gabby who then rolled a 5. Almost catching up with Bree, Gabby picked up her card & read...

_Lick Player 1's_

_Nipples_

_Green_

Getting up & standing next to the now Blue haired Lynette, Gabby didn't even hesitate before leaning in & quickly running her tongue across one of Lynette's nipples. While Lynette took a deep breath, pushing her DDD chest out, Gabby quickly switched over to Lynette's other nipple where she once again slowly ran her tongue across the sensitive nub, now hard on top of her friend's large Breast. Getting a small moan from Lynette, Gabby stood up & made her way back to her seat where she handed the dice over to Susan who very quickly rolled a 3. Once again ahead of Lynette, the periwinkle coloured woman took her card & read her next dare...

_Take off your_

_cloths_

_Green_

Not wanting to be the only one not naked, Susan stood up & quickly slipped her Black thong down her legs, revealing her trimmed pussy to her friends, making it so that they were now all naked. Susan then tossed her thong to the couch before sitting down fully exposed like her three friends & handing the dice to Bree who once again, nervously rolled, getting a 5. Once again having a decent leed over the others, Bree took her next card & read...

_Lick Player 2's_

_Breast_

_Blue_

It took Bree a minute to think about if she was going to actually lick Gabby like that, or take another Blue pill, increasing her Breasts to an even larger size then they now were. After deciding against the pill, Bree stood up, exposing her erect manhood to her friends before standing next to Gabby. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in & very quickly stuck out her tongue, & ran it up Gabby tit, grazing her nipple in the process. Having completed her task, Bree quickly made her way back to her seat, & handed the dice back to Lynette while Gabby spoke up, "I seriously thought she was going to go off all over me."

As the others laughed at the image of Bree cumming on Gabby, Lynette took the dice from the embarrassed woman & managed to roll a 3. Once again landing just one space ahead of Susan, Lynette quickly picked up her next card & read...

_Take off your_

_Pants_

_Yellow_

"Well, at least I'm not getting any bigger." Lynette then swallowed the bright yellow pill that Gabby handed her. After a few seconds, the group watched as Lynette's exposed Breasts shrank from their enlarged DDD size, back down to a pair of DDs. "Oh that feels so much better." Lynette then handed the dice over to Gabby who rolled a 5. Failing to catch up with Bree, Gabby took her next card & read...

_Kiss Player 3's_

_Nipples_

_Blue_

"Sorry Susan, but I've been feeling a little small compared to some of the racks around this table." As Susan laughed at Gabby's excuse, the now platinum haired woman took the little Blue pill from Lynette & quickly swallowed it. They all now watched as Gabby's chest grew to the size of DD. No longer being dwarfed by the others, Gabby handed the dice over to Susan who then rolled a 6. Leaving Lynette behind, Susan took her next card & read it...

_Lick Player 4's_

_Dick_

_Orange_

As shocked as she was after hearing Susan read out the challenge, Bree could hardly believe it when Susan immediately moved from her seat, & got down on her knees next to Bree. "Oh you must be kidding." "Nope, now open your legs." To surprised to be able to form an argument to her current situation, Bree went along with it & spread her legs, giving Susan easy access to the hardened appendage. While Bree tried to take her mind off of this moment, Susan leaned in & slowly ran her tongue from the base, up along the seven inches of Bree's new shaft.

"Oh God" Just as Susan managed to pull away, a single stream of white cum oozed from the tip. "Wow, I almost got a taste." As Bree sat there embarrassed, Lynette handed her one of the napkins that had come with the uneaten snacks. After cleaning herself off & sitting back down, she took the dice from Susan & rolled a 6. Only four spaces away from the winning spot, Bree took her next card & read what she had to do now that she was so close to the end...

_Let Player 4_

_Spank you_

_Green_

"Well I'm not going to spank myself." Susan then handed her one of the Green pills which she eagerly swallowed. After sitting there for a moment she asked, "So what color are my eyes now?" Gabby then answered, "They look like there made of Gold." "Really?" Bree then made her way to the mirror to see her golden eyes in her reflection. Impressed with her new eyes, she returned to her seat & handed the dice to Lynette, who then rolled a 6. Following this pattern of landing just in front of Susan, Lynette picked up her next card & read...

_Kiss Player 1's_

_Nipples_

_Green_

As Lynette wasn't suppose to kiss her own Nipples in this instance, Susan handed her a green pill like she had for Bree just a second ago. After swallowing the pill with some wine, Lynette got up & made her way over to the mirror where she watched her eyes turn Green. "Nice." Liking the appearance of her new eye color, Lynette sat down & handed the dice to Gabby who then rolled a 4. Still a number of spaces behind Bree, she quickly took her next card & read...

_Let Player 1 Slap_

_Your Ass_

_Blue_

"Sorry Lynette, but last time somebody tried that on me, he ended up with my foot in a very sensitive spot." As Bree gulped, Lynette giggled & handed her the Blue pill which she effortlessly swallowed. While Gabby handed the dice to Susan, she smiled from the sensation of her Breasts swelling up to DDD. Almost sad that her new chest size would not last very long, she watched as Susan rolled a 2. "Not like it even matters, Bree is about to win anyway." Susan then took her card & read what she needed to do...

_Lick Player 1's_

_Pussy_

_Purple_

"Again I have to lick someone." As the others laughed, Susan got up & made her way to Lynette who had spread her legs for her periwinkle friend. Susan quickly got down on her knees in front of Lynette, she then leaned in & slowly ran her tongue up along Lynette's slit, tasting the sensitive skin. Almost finished, Susan stopped for a second, keeping her tongue on her friend's sensitive clit. As Lynette gasped for air, Susan pulled back & made her way to her seat where she handed the dice over to Bree. Bree then nervously took a deep breath to calm down before rolling a 5. Once her piece landed on the final spot of the board, she quickly picked up the card that once again appeared in front of her & read what she would now need to do to finish the game...

_Have sex with_

_Player 1_

_Take Red Pill_

Bree could hardly believe what she had just read. It was as if the game was trying to fulfill one of her fantasies. Nervous about what was going to happen, she was again surprised when Lynette practically jumped out of her seat. "Come on Bree." Gabby then turned to her friend, "You seem eager." "Well judging from what I heard when you two went at it, I'm in for a good time." Embarrassed from her memories of how loud her & Gabby had been that time, Bree barely even realised that she had gotten up & had started following Lynette into her own bedroom.

As the two women entered the room & closed the door behind them, they could both hear the door lock as once again, countless candles seemed to pop into existence, casting the room in the golden glow of the candles. While Bree stood there, having trouble standing due to the new weight of her E cup Breasts, she watched as Lynette walked over to her bed & sat down on the edge. "Come on Bree, this won't happen if you just stand there." "right."

Sitting next to her friend, Bree could hardly believe what was about to happen while Lynette pulled her in for a kiss. As the two continued to kiss, Lynette began pulling them both back so that Bree would be on top of her. It was only after they broke the kiss that Bree realised that she was already on top of Lynette, looking into her friend's green eyes, with the feeling of both their Breasts pressed up against each other, feeling that the tip of her temporary manhood was already at Lynette's entrance, Bree managed to think clearly enough to say, "Shouldn't I put on a condom before we..."

Looking up into Bree's now golden eyes, Lynette smiled while she said, "Don't." "But what if you get..." "It's okay, I'm not at that time, so you don't need to protect us." Hearing this, Bree could swear that if she could have gotten any more excited, she would have. For some reason the thought of being with Lynette with nothing in between them seemed to get Bree in the mood.

Once again kissing the now Blue haired woman beneath her, Bree moved her hips forward while tasting Lynette's lips, causing Lynette to gasp as she felt the first three inches of Bree's new equipment suddenly begin to fill her. Moaning into Bree's lips, she could hardly stop from screaming as Bree pushed forward two more times, burying herself to the hilt in Lynette. Bree could not believe how tight Lynette was around her, the sensation of being buried in the woman of her fantasies causing her to break the kiss while she gasped for air.

After taking a second to adjust to being filled by such a large dick, Lynette wrapped her legs around Bree, as if to hold her in place. Taking this as a sign that she was ready, Bree pulled out slightly before she began to thrust into Lynette. The sensation of slowly being emptied & filled by Bree was having Lynette gasp for air to the point where it took everything she had to say "faster... Bree..., Faster." This was better then any of her dreams about Lynette, hearing the plea for more, Bree began to move faster & harder. While Bree was thrusting in & out, she threw her head back from the pleasure, Giving Lynette a chance to take one of Bree nipples into her mouth while she pinched the other one between her fingers.

While Lynette suckled on her massive tit, Bree continued trusting, using one hand to help support her while the other found it's way up to Lynette's Breast, where without any sense to be gentle, Bree began to grab the sensitive flesh while Lynette began to nip at the hard nub between her lips that was Bree's nipple. With the feeling of one of her nipples being pinched, & the other being nibbled on, Bree began thrusting even harder then before. Every time she trust into Lynette, she heard Lynette cry out as the force of her thrusts began to shake the bed so that once again, it was smashing against the wall.

With Bree now going so quickly, Lynette let the sensitive nipple slip from her mouth while she screamed out "Oh GOD YES, KEEP GOING." so loudly that Gabby & Susan were smiling downstairs. Pumping with everything she had, Bree was once again like a wild animal as she trusted as hard as she could. Sure that Lynette would be sore in the morning, Bree continued thrusting hard as she felt a familiar pressure begin to grow. Realising that she was about to cum, she shouted, "Lynette... I'm going to..." "Me to..., keep... going..."

Now at their limit, Bree losing all control, shouted "I'M CUMMING." as she buried herself inside of Lynette with enough force to hit Lynette's cervix as she began to fire off massive jets of cum into Lynette's cunt, sending Lynette over the edge as she began to spasm out of control from her own epic climax. The two women, now spent, stayed connected to each other, Thrusting one last time, Bree kissed Lynette before whispering into her ear, "I love you." as she sent one last massive shot of cum into her friend's belly.

_Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done, I had planned on finishing it a few weeks ago, but some important stuff in my life came up & I had to put this on hold for a little while. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, & for those of you who want more, I plan on writing at least one more chapter to finish the story off. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to finish._

_I would also like to say thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews that I have received over the last 10 months that I have been writing this story._


End file.
